The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet
by Coloring Kids 2
Summary: This story serves as a new season of the hit 50's sitcom, including the familiar faces of the Nelson family as well as some new-comers.
1. Episode 1: All Dolled Up

**Episode 1:**

**All Dolled Up**

Kris is sitting in a chair reading a book while Rick sits on the floor building blocks with Tracy. Coming to a period in the book, Kris decides to go get the mail. She opens the door to find a package on the doorstep.

After picking it up, she says, "Look, Tracy, something for you from Aunt Kelly".

"Aunt Kelly sent me a box?", Tracy asks, a pair of curious eyes shifting toward the package in her mother's hand.

"No, there's something inside the box.", Rick informs her. "Pop will get a knife and cut it open, OK?"

"I do it.", Tracy declares, confidence present in her voice.

"No, I don't want you using a knife. Knives are dangerous."

"Yes, Pop.", the toddler replies.

Rick cuts open the box to find the item inside - a peach silk short sleeved dress, with peach dots on it. The skirt is white lace, with little holes through it, shaped like flowers.

"Petty.", Tracy comments, eying her gift.

"I know, it is pretty isn't it?", her mom agrees. "I'll tell you what. Later on, I'll write Aunt Kelly a 'Thank You' card and you can color on it with the new crayons that Grandma Harriet bought for you. OK?"

"Kay.", replies Tracy in agreement.

Kris looks briefly from the dress to her husband, subtly biting her lip. "She's got'a have some reason to wear this.", she comments, noting how fancy the dress was.

"I know. Why don't we have a formal dinner party here next Saturday night and invite everyone in my family?"

Kris takes a pad of paper and a pencil off an end table and says. "Great idea, what should we serve?"

A brief silence falls over the room as Rick ponders the question. "How about a hamburger with no onions, fries, and a chocolate malt.", he suggests.

"At a formal dinner party?"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about how I was supposed to meet Wally at the malt shop."

His previous engagement having returned to mind, he walks out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

* * *

><p>Harriet is sitting in a chair knitting when the phone rings.<p>

"Hello?", she answers. "Hi Rick.", her voice a little higher in tone after recognizing the voice in her ear. "Oh, that was nice of her."

Ozzie comes out of the kitchen, locking in on the conversation. At least one side of it. "What was nice of who?", he asks curiously.

"I'd love to."

"You'd love to what?", he continues persistently.

Harriet waves her hand at him, as a way of saying 'bug off'.

"OK, well thanks for inviting us. Say 'hi' to Kris and kiss Tracy for me.", she says just before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?", Ozzie questions, finally able to gain his wife's attention.

"That was Rick."

"Yeah, I know. For one thing, I kind of figured that when you said, 'Hi Rick'. What'd he want?"

"Kris's sister sent Tracy a formal dress, so he and Kris want to invite us to a formal dinner party at their house next Saturday night and they want me to make the dessert."

"They want you to make Apple Pie alamode? That's great!"

"What makes you think it's gonna be that?", she wonders, a little thrown.

"Because.", he answers simply. "I'll go to the market to get the apples and the ice cream."

"OK. I think I'll wear that dress that I was gonna wear to the Woman's Club Banquet last month.", Harriet considers, her mind already spinning around the upcoming gathering.

"You mean the one that Clara Randolph was gonna host, but had to cancel because she had such a terrible cold, so I spent a good twenty minutes on the phone with her, trying to figure out what she was saying?"

"That's the one.", she tells him with a nod.

* * *

><p>Kris is in the kitchen pouring apple juice for Tracy in her bottle, when Dave and June come in through the back door.<p>

"Hi Kris. Hi Tracy.", June greets them as she ventures into the house

Tracy takes a drink of her juice and says, "Hi."

"I brought back the casserole dish I borrowed.", June says, as she hands it too Kris.

"Thank You." She places the dish onto the counter-top before turning her attention to the guests. "You guys are coming to Rick's and my formal dinner party next week, right?"

"Sounds great.", Dave answers enthusiastically.

"Sure.", agrees June.

"OK, well dress formal. Bring Danny too and be here at 7:00 next Saturday night."

"Aunt Kelly gave me a dress.", Tracy chimes in.

"Yeah, what color is it?", Dave asks her, leaning down slightly to bring himself closer to eye-level with the girl.

"I don't know. It's a dress."

"We need to learn our colors yet don't we?", her mom notes, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Tell them it's peach."

"Peach, I 'so' you.", informs the child with some slight mispronunciation.

"Hold on. Mommy will help you take it down.", says Kris.

Holding up the dress, Tracy announces, "Here it is."

"That's pretty.", June tells her through a warm smile.

"Sure is.", agrees Dave. "A pretty dress for a pretty girl."

Tracy grins from ear to ear, pleased with his comment. She doesn't, however, think to verbalize.

It falls to her mom to remind her of manners. "What do you say?"

"Tank OOh."

"Dave," June begins, shifting her attention to the man at her side. "Speaking of dresses, I want to go shopping at the Emporium and get a dress myself for the party."

"OK, I should get something new too.", he agrees. "But before we go, where's Rick? I want to say hi to him."

As if on que, Rick comes in from outside. "Right here", he says as he pours himself a glass of juice.

"You can have my 'duice', Pop.", Tracy offers, holding out a tiny bottle toward him.

"No, thank you."

"Why?"

"Well, because Pop doesn't drink from bottles, OK? He's not a baby."

"I not a baby.", Tracy insists proudly. Even at her young age, she'd picked up on the implication. "I a big girl."

"OK, then Pop doesn't drink from big girl bottles, or in my case big boy bottles."

* * *

><p>At the Emporium Dave finds, pretty much right away, what he wants to wear for the party.<p>

"June, I found what I want to wear for the party.", he says. "Any luck on finding anything for yourself?"

"Are you kidding?", she replies without need for hesitation. " I'm shopping for a dress. This could take hours."

"As long as it doesn't take days, I guess.", Dave mutters under his breath. "How about this?", he says, as he points to a dress on the rack.

"That dress is as pink as Pepto Bismol."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Because, the last time I had a shirt that pink, Danny called me Pepto Bismol Mommy."

After six hours of shopping, June finally finds a dress. A creamy white sleeveless one, with big creamy white buttons going vertical, with a big silver shiny belt, and a charcoal gray short sleeved buttoned up blazer, over the dress.

"I finally found something. It's about time.", she says, relieved.

Dave rolls his eyes behind her back. "Tell me about it.", the poor guy mutters under his breath.

* * *

><p>Harriet is in the kitchen making the dessert when, much to her dismay, the oven breaks. Wally knocks on the back door, in seemingly perfect unison with the oven's untimely demise, and Harriet lets him in.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson.", he greets her.

"Hi, Wally", she says glumly.

The visitor immediately picks up on the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I was making a dessert for Rick and Kris's formal dinner party tonight, when the oven broke on me."

"Well, I can pick up a dessert for you, on one condition... that you save me some. What would you like?"

"Apple Pie alamode.", she answers at first. Though following some thought, Harriet backtracks. "Actually, just get the apple pie. There's already vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

"OK. I can... Did you just say, you had vanilla ice cream in the freezer?"

The words send a light-bulb flashing in Wally's mind.

"Yeah.", Harriet confirms.

"Can I have a bowl?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks Mrs. Nelson. I'll leave plenty for the pie, I promise.", he says as he scoops some into a bowl.

"Do you want some chocolate syrup on it?", Ozzie asks, stepping casually into the kitchen.

"Sure, Mr. Nelson."

"This is what I used to tell Rick, when he was Tracy's age.", Ozzie comments, thinking back on years past. "This is snow," he says, referring to the plain vanilla ice cream. "This is snow with dirt on it." He continues as he pours the chocolate syrup on top of the ice cream. "Then I stopped when Rick put chocolate syrup on top of real snow one day."

"OK, well, just give me some money and I'll pick up an apple pie for you.", Wally says, shifting his gaze back to Harriet.

She gives him the money and says, "Here Wally. Thanks, this is really nice of you."

"No problem. Back in a flash," he says as he heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy walk in the living room, with Tracy holding a teddy bear in her hand. Kris dressed in a white long sleeved blouse, with a long deep blue spaghetti strapped jumper.<p>

"Look, Pop!", Rick's daughter announces proudly. "I got dressed 'aw' by myself."

"Yes you did", he notes, taking a look at her outfit. "But you know what? Your dress is on backwards and inside out." A subtle smirk appears on his face, though he tries his best to hide it.

Kris gives a shrug. "That's what I tried telling her, but..."

"It's not on 'backards' and inside out.", the little girl insists.

"...she said just that."

"Tracy, can Pop fix your dress, please?", Rick asks in a kind voice as he lowers himself to one knee.

"No!" No hesitation what so ever. Tracy would have none of it.

Taking the teddy bear from her, Rick says, "Let me ask Teddy. I'll bet he would give me a different answer." His attention shifts to the little plush bear in his hand. "Teddy, can I fix Tracy's dress?"

Kris takes the teddy bear from Rick and asks, "And can I brush her hair?"

The grown-ups lean close to the bear, pretending it's whispering to them. Their heads nod a little as Tracy looks on at the three confurring. "We can?", Kris says at last. "Thanks Teddy, that's really nice of you."

"Teddy says we can.", announces Rick.

Rick and Kris ask in unison to their daughter, "Please can we?"

Tracy giggles and nods.

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny come in and say, "Hi." Tracy points to something she sees Danny wearing and asks him, "Is 'dat' a bow on your sirt?"<p>

"No, it's a bow tie.", he tells her.

"And tell them whose bow tie it is.", Dave instructs, looking down at the boy.

"Pop's, when he was my age."

"I found it in my closet.", Dave says to the group gathered around. "I forgot I even had it."

"Well, all we have to do is wait for Mom and Pop to get here, then we can eat.", Rick says.

Ozzie and Harriet are standing right behind Rick when he says that. Though he isn't aware, the growling of Ozzie's stomach should've alerted him.

"We're here! Let's eat.", the eldest man announces eagerly.

Harriet, who's dressed in a long sleeved, Kelly Green velvet dress, says, "Now Ozzie, what kind of example is that for Danny and Tracy?"

"I'm sorry.", Ozzie corrects. "Let's eat please."

* * *

><p>The family is sitting at the dinner table. The meal laid caringly out before them consists of roast beef, mashed potatoes and brown gravy, and glazed carrots. Red wine to drink for the grown ups and red cherry Kool Aid for the kids.<p>

After finishing, June says, "OK, well thank you for inviting us. But, we need to get home now and put Danny to bed."

"It's time for Tracy to go to bed too.", Kris notes, eying a clock on the wall.

"I don't want to go to bed.", objects Tracy. "I not 'seepy'."

"But you don't want a visit from the sleeping fairy.", June tells her. "Danny, tell her about the sleeping fairy."

"The sleeping fairy is someone that if you don't sleep, or argue about going to bed when you're supposed to, then she'll come and tickle you in the morning."

"Who tode you 'dat'?", Tracy inquires.

"Pop.", Danny says to her.

"I told him that once and it works every time.", Dave says proudly.

With the party wrapped up and the kids off to bed, everyone says good-bye.


	2. Episode 2: Bath Time

**Episode 2:**

**Bath Time**

Kris is chasing Tracy around the house.

"Tracy Kristine Nelson, I'm not gonna tell you again.", she snaps. The novelty of their cat and mouse game was wearing thin. "It's bath time. Get in the tub."

"No!", her daughter fires back forcefully. Her hands are balled into tiny fists, eyes a flame with determination.

"But, I got your little toy boat right here," Kris says as she puts it in the water.

Tracy takes the boat out of the water and says, "You got'a 'thow' it in like 'dis'."

Tracy throws the boat in the tub hard, which causes water to splash on Kris' shirt.

"Tracy, you got Mommy all wet now."

"Sorry.", the kid replies.

"Are you sorry enough to take a bath?"

"No!"

So much for using guilt to her advantage. Tracy takes off running again, making Kris chase after her.

Rick walks in the front door. "I'm home."

"Pop!", Tracy exclaims as she runs to him excitedly.

"What are you doing, huh?", he asks as he picks her up.

"Tell Pop that you're not obeying.", Kris says. Her eyes shifted from daughter to husband.

"What's going on?", Rick asks.

"No bath!", declares Tracy. She says this, then puts her head on his shoulder.

"Does that answer your question?" The irritation in Kris' voice was becoming fairly noticeable by this point.

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes home, calling for Harriet.<p>

"In here.", she says from the other room. Her voice carries easily through the otherwise quiet house.

Ozzie comes in to find Harriet in their room. "Where'd you get that?", he asks, referring to the bed spread that Harriet's putting on the bed.

A green and orange plaid bed spread, with pink and red roses in between. It had placed a death grip on Ozzie's attention before he'd even crossed the threshold.

"Clara gave it to me.", she answers. "Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Sure was.", Ozzie replies sheepishly. "It'll certainly keep us warm when we're cold, that's for sure."

"She gave me some pillow cases too."

"Why?"

"What was that?"

"I mean, why... don't you show them to me." It was a quick save, but luckily for Ozzie, it seemed to have worked.

"Here they are."

"Those are nice", he says, relieved that they were just plain pale yellow pillow cases.

"Yeah, there were some things that Joe and her didn't want anymore, so she gave them to us."

* * *

><p>"The water's probably cold by now.", Kris says to Tracy in the bathroom.<p>

"Water bye-bye", she says as she pulls the plug. The bathtub begins to empty, its contents swirling gradually down the drain.

"Why is she acting like this?", Kris asks, rubbing her eyes in frustration. "She didn't do this the last time you gave her a bath."

"That's because I told her I'd sing for her.", Rick replies.

"Sing now, Pop?", comes the little voice a few feet below them.

"Well, I don't know if I should. You're not being a very good girl for Mommy."

" 'Pease'?"

"OK.", he eventually agrees. Saying no to his daughter had never been an easy thing for him. "But you have to be a good girl and take a bath. Promise?"

"I pomise."

"OK."

"I get your 'tar'.", Tracy tells him excitedly.

"No, don't get my guitar. I'll get it."

Tracy runs to get the guitar, and tries to pick it up.

"Pop, it's too 'heady'.", she tells him, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, I know it's too heavy. That's why I said, 'I'll get it'. You promised Pop you'd be a good girl, remember?"

"I be a good girl now.", Tracy agrees.

"That's good. How many songs do you want me to sing?"

"Um... fifty."

"Fifty? I'm not singing that many. How about two?"

Not much of a compromise in the child's eyes. Tracy stomps her foot in anger. "Fifty!"

"Come on now, you heard Pop. I'm not singing that many."

"Fine!", Tracy shouts in anger. "Then I won't be a good girl 'eber' again!"

"Then Pop's not gonna sing at all for you.", her mom tells her with authority in her voice. "And bath time and bed time will be earlier next time."

Even at such a young age, Tracy could see she wasn't winning this. Best to stop while still ahead.

"OK, you can sing two.", the girl agrees.

Rick plays his guitar while singing, Never Be Anyone Else but You and It's Up to You.

* * *

><p>In the market, Dave and June are putting oranges in a bag, when they hear a cart coming up behind them. Its wheels squeak as they move across the floor.<p>

"Dave?", a man asks.

Dave turns around toward the familiar voice. "Mark, how are you?"

"Just fine. Yourself?"

"I'm good. This is my wife, June.", he says, gesturing to the woman at his side. "June, this is Mark Andrews. He and I were best friends in junior high."

"Nice to meet you.", she says, as she shakes his hand.

"Likewise."

"So, what's going on with you now?", Dave inquires.

"I'm married and have two little girls." He takes a family picture out of his wallet and shows it to Dave and June. "That's my wife Karen and our two little girls.", he tells them, pointing to the picture. "Michelle - she's three, and Lisa - she's 18 months."

Dave takes a picture out of his wallet and shows it to Mark. "This is our three-year-old son, Danny."

"Who I just remembered asked for popsicles, so I better go get those." June says and walks off.

"So what have you been up to lately?", Dave asks following June's departure.

"We're planning to move. It's Karen's and my anniversary next week and this is the house she wants." He takes the page with the house on it out of his wallet. "Karen tore this out of a magazine and gave it to me. She was thrilled when she read about how it was for sale."

He hands it to Dave and Dave looks it over. Noticing the street it's located on and the address, Dave says, "This is just a few doors down from where we live. June and I would like to help you move, if it's OK."

June comes around with the cart of groceries. "What's this about moving?"

"Oh, I was just telling Mark that we'd be glad to help him move. He and his family are buying a house just a few doors down from us."

"Sure, we'd love to help you.", June agrees. "I'll bet Danny will be happy that he'll have somebody his age in the neighborhood." She pauses briefly. "Of course the fact that it's a girl might be another story. But, his only cousin on his Dad's side is a girl and he loves playing with her."

"OK, well, thanks for offering to help us move.", Mark says. "It's alright with me. I'll check with Karen, but I'm sure she'll say the same thing. It was nice seeing you again, Dave, and June, it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you.", June follows up with a smile.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Rick lets him in.<p>

"Rick, look at this.", Wally grumbles with anger in her tone. "The Library sent me another notice saying that my book was overdue." He hands the notice to Rick, who looks it over. "I don't have the money to pay for the book right now."

"And who's fault is that?", Rick asks rhetorically.

"Oh, whose side are you on anyway? Rick, would you do me a favor?"

"OK, how much is the book?", he wonders in a sigh.

"$5.00 to buy it."

Rick takes $5.00 out of his wallet and gives it to Wally.

"Thanks, Rick. I'll pay you back.", Wally assures.

"I hope so."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I'm still waiting to be paid back from when I paid for you at the movies, when the Dean took us on Good Friday."

"OK, OK, it hasn't been that long."

"It's been over a year."

"At least it hasn't been over a hundred years.", he says and heads for the door.

* * *

><p>"Don't argue with me. You have to take a bath.", Tracy says to her doll.<p>

The two of them are in her room, engaging in a game of make-believe.

"I sing for you.", the girl continues.

Tracy gets her little toy guitar and sings, You are the only One, the best she can. When the song concludes, she takes her doll in the bathroom and runs the water in the bath tub.

Hearing this from the other room, Kris comes in the bathroom. "Tracy, you know you're not supposed to run water by yourself."

"Dolly's gonna take a bath.", Tracy informs her mom.

"No. Dollies don't take baths.", she says, as she takes the doll away from her.

Tracy starts crying and says, "Yes they do."

Kris picks her up and asks her, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I want Pop.", her daughter tells her, sobbing.

"Do you want Pop to put you to bed?"

Tracy nods.

"OK, go ask him.", she says as she puts her down.

Tracy comes back with a tear stained face, but a big smile on it as well. "Him say yes."

"Good, it was his night for a bedtime story anyway."

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Dave answers it. "Hello?"<p>

"Dave?", comes Mark's voice on the other line.

"Hi Mark, what's up?"

"I talked to Karen and she said she'd be glad to have you help us move. Can you come this Saturday at three?"

"Two!", Karen corrects from the other room.

"Oh, two. Sorry.", Mark tells Dave on the phone.

"Michelle, Daddy found your magnetic number 3 in the couch.", he calls to her in the other room.

Mark and Dave say good-bye to each other and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet have just finished watching the late night movie on TV.<p>

"Dave was right.", notes Ozzie. "That was a good movie. I didn't get a chance to see it last time, but he told me about it." He leans over, placing the remote onto the coffee table. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now.", he says to Harriet.

"OK, I'll come pretty soon.", she replies.

Ozzie goes in his room, which still has the bed spread from Clara on the bed. He takes it off, but Harriet catches him. "What are you doing?", she wonders, the sudden sound of her voices causing him to spin quickly around.

"Well, uh..."

"Ozzie?"

He'd been caught off guard. No time to consider how to play this off.

"OK, I confess.", he eventually says. "I hate that bed spread, so I was gonna take it off and take a bed spread off of Dave or Rick's old bed."

"You want to know something? I hate the bed spread too. I only took it because I didn't want to hurt Clara's feelings."

"Why'd you put it on the bed?", Ozzie wonders.

"At the time, I was washing our original bed spread and wanted to cover the bed with something in the meantime. I just kept it on for so long because I forgot to take our original one out of the dryer. But, I can do it now."

"Please do.", Ozzie says, taking another look at the hideous gift bed spread.

Harriet goes to take their original bed spread out of the dryer and puts it back on the bed. She and Ozzie say goodnight to each other.


	3. Episode 3: Cookie Discipline

**Episode 3:**

**Cookie Discipline**

Kris is sitting at the kitchen table making out a list of things for Rick to get from the market.

"Here's a list of things I want you to get.", she says as she tears it off and gives it to him.

"OK.", Rick says, as he skims through it. "Tracy, do you want to go to the market with Pop?", he called to his daughter in the other room.

Immediately, he hears the rapid sound of excited footsteps as the toddler darts through the kitchen doorway. "I get my 'soes'!", she declares, face all aglow.

"You need to wear a coat too.", her mom reminds her.

"Why?"

"Because, it's cold outside."

"But, I be inside."

"Just go get your coat.", Kris says, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. That's all you need to know."

A parental cliche, yes, but sometimes, Kris figured, it was the only way out of the vicious cycle of 'why's.

* * *

><p>Ozzie is mowing the front lawn when Joe comes over.<p>

"Oz?", Joe asks as he crosses over the freshly cut grass.

Ozzie keeps mowing, not being able to hear Joe over the roar of the lawn mower.

"Oz!", his visitor shouts much louder.

Ozzie turns off the lawn mower. "Oh hi, Joe."

"Hi. Listen, I need to talk to you. Next week is Clara and my anniversary."

"That's great.", Ozzie says enthusiastically. "Have you gotten her a present yet?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something regarding the present."

"What's that?"

"Well, I got her these diamond earrings.", he says, taking them from the pocket of his pants to show Ozzie.

"Oh, those are beautiful. She'll love them."

"She'll love them even more if she doesn't find them."

This comment sends more than a few question marks popping up in Ozzie's brain. "What do you mean?", he asks, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Every year, on our anniversary, I buy her presents and every year, she always snoops and finds out what they are. So to keep her from doing that this year, I was wondering if I could hide her present in your house."

"It's fine with me, but I need to check with Harriet."

Harriet, standing nearby, heard everything about Clara's present being hidden in their house. "It's fine.", she agrees, then shifts her attention to her husband. "Ozzie, lunch is ready."

"What is it?", he inquires.

"Why don't you just go find out for yourself."

"Why?"

"Because", Harriet replies, "If Clara can wait a whole week to find out what her present is, you certainly can wait five minutes to find out what lunch is."

They say good-bye to Joe, then go inside.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy come home with groceries, with Tracy holding the lightest bag.<p>

"How come there's a box of chocolate chip cookies in here?", Kris asks as she begins to sort out the items in the bag. "Those weren't on the list I gave you.", she says, as she puts the groceries away.

"Would you believe, I forgot?", replies Rick.

"Absolutely not. Especially since you had the list with you."

"OK, it's Tracy.", he admits. "She threw a fit about not getting them, so I figured the easiest, and least embarrassing, thing to do would be to just get her a box."

"Tracy Kristine, you weren't naughty for Pop were you?", she asks, as she eyes her suspiciously.

"No!", came the little girl's quick retort.

"That's good, because that would mean that Mommy or Pop would have to punish you."

There was something a little off about the way she'd worded that. Rick jumps in quickly to do damage control, looking down to his daughter. "I don't know where this 'or Pop' comes from. Mommy meant just herself, Tracy."

Kris leaves the room, only to come back with a card game of Go Fish.

"We'll see.", she says, as she hands it to him.

"What's this?", Rick asks, turning the deck of cards over a few times in his hands.

"Go Fish. You and I will play a game and whoever loses will discipline Tracy."

After Kris sends Tracy to go play in her own room, she and Rick play a game of Go Fish, with Rick being the loser.

Much to his displeasure.

* * *

><p>June comes home with a bag of paint samples. "Dave, I got all these paint samples for our room.", she says, then dumps them out of the bag, and onto the couch. "Which one do you like best?"<p>

Picking up a few, she names them, as she puts them back down again. "Amazing Apricot, Sky Blue, Banana Yellow."

"You pick it and whatever you decide is OK with me.", Dave tells her.

"You said the same thing about the ice cream at the market last week.", she reminds him, sounding a little annoyed. "So I got vanilla, only to find out that you secretly had gotten chocolate."

"That's because chocolate is my favorite kind."

Danny comes in the room. "Hi, Mommy."

June turns toward the sound of his voice. Maybe he'd be a little more helpful. "Danny," she asks, "What color do you like best out of these paint samples?"

"I like them all.", he says after skimming through them.

"Well, Pop and I aren't using them all for our room."

"Then can Tracy and I use them all for my room?"

"No.", Dave and June reply in unison, both picturing the rainbow themed mess that would become of their walls.

* * *

><p>Wally decided to have Ginger over to his house for lunch, rather than take her out the way he usually does.<p>

"Let me show you what we have for lunch here.", he says to her. "Cucumber sandwiches, chocolate pudding cups, styrofoam bowls of fruit cocktail, and to drink, yellow lemonade that I made myself." He pauses briefly, biting his lip. "OK, it's only a mix, but at least I still made it. I didn't buy it."

"This is everything I like.", notes Ginger. "I've also been thinking about cucumber sandwiches lately."

"Well, my full name is Wallace Know It All Plumstead."

"Rick told me it was Wallace Henry Plumstead.", Ginger corrects.

"He doesn't know.", says Wally with a laugh. "I'll have to have a talk with that boy."

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy have just finished dinner.<p>

"I think I'll go finish that letter to my Mom.", Kris announces, standing up from the table.

"Can I hear what you have so far?", Rick asks.

"No."

"OK, then can I read what you have so far?"

It may have been subtle, but Kris knew what he was trying to do.

"You lost the card game.", she reminds him. "We had a deal remember?"

"OK.", he says glumly.

After Kris leaves, Rick lets Tracy out of her high chair.

"Tracy, do me a favor.", he says to the child. "Go in your room and bring me your diaper bag, please."

"But, I don't need be changed.", objected Tracy.

"Nevermind that. Just do what Pop says and bring me your diaper bag."

After she brings him her diaper bag, Rick starts taking the magnetic numbers off the fridge and putting them in there. For a while, Tracy watches him, her eyes shifting back and forth along with his movements.

"Are we gonna play a game, Pop?", she asks after some time.

"I wish, but no.", he tells her, a sadness lurking in his voice as he speaks. "You were naughty at the market about the cookies today. So this isn't a game, it's a punishment."

Rick stops a moment, gazing out the window. "Pick a number out of here.", he eventually says, avoiding eye-contact. Punishments had never been easy for him. He'd have liked nothing better than to sweep Tracy up into his arms and forget the whole thing, but he knew that he couldn't. It would be easier, purge his body of the guilt that weighed him down, but it wouldn't be good for Tracy. Not in the long run. He had to go through with this.

Tracy reaches into the bag, picking out a 9.

"OK, this a 9, so that means you have to wait 9 minutes before you can have a cookie."

"9 minutes.", Tracy says. " 'Dats' how long it takes for a baby to come."

Close, but not quite.

"No, it's not.", corrects her dad.

"Uh-huh! That's what 'Gamma Harrit' said."

"No, she didn't. She said 9 months."

"How long is 'dat'?"

"To you, it's an eternity."

"A turnity?", Tracy ponders, puzzled by the new word. " What does 'dat' mean?"

"Nevermind.", he says, exasperated.

* * *

><p>Dave and June decided on Sky Blue for their room.<p>

June comes in the room. "Dave, I just got off the phone with your Mom and she said she'd be glad to have us spend the night in yours and Rick's old room tonight."

"That's great.", Dave replies.

"What are you doing?", she asks.

"Oh, I was just thinking." He holds one of the paint samples in his hand. "This Razzle Dazzle Red sure brings back memories."

"Why's that?"

"Well, on Rick's 5th. birthday, Pop told him that he could choose any color he wanted to have his toy chest painted. So, he chose this color just because he liked his new red shirt."

"That sounds like something someone his age would do.", June figures. "Well, I better go pack now."

"I'll do it.", offers Dave.

"No, thank you. I'll do it."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because, the last time I let you pack, you just stuffed everything in the suitcase. You're supposed to fold things first, and then put them in the suitcase. That's how I like it."

"You mean, perfect?"

"To describe it in one word, yes.."

* * *

><p>Joe rings the door bell and Harriet lets him in. "Hi, Joe.", she says warmly. "Happy Anniversary."<p>

"Thanks, Harriet.", replies Joe, stepping into the house. "I came to pick up Clara's gift."

"OK. Ozzie hid it in this end table here."

Ozzie, who hears Harriet from the other room, comes in and asks, "How do you know that? You were at the market when I hid it."

"It's the same place you hid my gift on our anniversary last time, so I just took a guess and I was right."

"Well, I think I know what Clara's gift from me will be next year.", Joe tells them.

"What's that?", Ozzie wonders.

"Last night, before we went to bed, I didn't really tell Clara what her gift was. I just told her, 'Clara, I got you something you're gonna love'. She guessed a Birthstone bracelet, but when I said 'no', she said, 'That's something I'll love, when are you gonna get me that?'."

Not exactly subtle, but certainly a helpful 'hint'.

Joe leaves after he, Ozzie, and Harriet say good-bye to each other.


	4. Episode 4: Cry Baby

**Episode 4:**

**Cry Baby**

Kris comes out of the bathroom carrying Tracy in a towel.

"OK, remember our deal.", she says to Rick as she hands Tracy to him. "I bathe her and you dress her."

After Kris leaves, Rick carries Tracy to her room and puts her down. Taking two shirts out of the drawer, Rick holds them up and asks her, "OK Tracy, what shirt do you want to wear, Baby Girl? Doggies or Duckies?"

Tracy, pointing to the shirt, replies, "Duckies."

Rick dresses Tracy in a yellow sweat shirt, with white furry ducks with orange noses on them. Yellow sweat pants that say 'Duckies' going down the legs in white writing that's trimmed in orange.

"Can I have a pony tail in my hair?", Tracy asks.

"You can ask Mommy to put anything you want in your hair.", Rick replies.

"No, Pop do it."

"Doing her hair is also part of dressing her.", Kris calls from the other room.

"OK.", he says as he carries Tracy to the bathroom, where he takes a package of ponytail holders out of the cupboard.

"I want 'dis' one.", Tracy announces, pointing to one of the holders.

"This is purple.", Rick tells her. "It doesn't really go with what you're wearing. How about an orange one instead?"

"Yeah, orange.", she agrees.

Rick puts a ponytail in Tracy's hair with an orange ponytail holder.

"OK, you're all dressed.", he tells her.

" 'Tank OOh', Pop.", she says as she gives him a hug.

"I love you.", Rick says softly, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are getting ready to watch a movie on TV. They're in the kitchen, where Harriet is making pop corn, and Ozzie is pouring a bottle of King Sized Coke into cups of ice.<p>

"I love these King Sized bottles of Coke.", comments Ozzie. "Because, look. Once you pour..." he pours some in his cup of ice, "There's still much more." He pours the rest of the Coke into Harriet's cup of ice.

Harriet is finishing up the pop corn, by pouring butter over it, when the doorbell rings.

"Rick?", she calls.

"Hi Mom. Kris is waiting in the car, so here's Tracy.", he says as he picks her up and gives her to her grandma. "Here's her diaper bag and her bottle." He then turns his attention to the child. "OK, you be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa.", he says as he gives her a quick kiss good-bye.

He's about to leave, but Harriet stops him. "Just a minute. Come back here."

"Mom, I'm kind of in a hurry.", Rick objects.

"OK, just one quick question."

"What's that?"

"When did your Dad and I agree to watch Tracy?"

"Don't you remember? A couple weeks ago... I called and told you that tonight I had an important meeting at the fraternity. I told you that Kris is going with me, so I asked you if you could watch Tracy, and you said 'OK'."

"I'm so sorry Rick.", his mom says. "I completely forgot. OK, you and Kris go to the meeting. Your Dad and I will watch Tracy for you."

"Thanks Mom.", he says as he leaves, rushing out the door.

The minute he leaves, Tracy starts crying hysterically.

* * *

><p>Once Tracy had been crying for about ten minutes, Harriet gets the idea to show her something. She brings out a photo album, sits on the couch with Tracy on her lap, and tells her, "Look at the baby. That's your Dad."<p>

"No it's not.", objected Tracy as she studied the picture. "Pop's big.", she says as she stretches her arm as far as it will go.

"He is now, but he was a baby once."

Turning the page, she tells her, "There's Grandpa holding your Dad when he was first born."

"Look, Pop got water on 'Gampa's' 'sirt'.", Tracy says pointing.

"That's not water, sweetheart.", corrects Ozzie with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Dave comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi, Jack.", he says.

"Hi Dave, what can I get for you?", replies Jack.

"Give me a hamburger with just ketchup, onion rings, and a strawberry sundae."

"I don't usually see you here at the dinner time hour.", he says as he sprays whipped cream on the sundae.

"Yeah, lately June's been on this health food kick for dinner and it's starting to get on my nerves.", Dave told him. "Tonight, she's making tofu burgers." His face wrinkles in disgust at the mere thought.

"I had one of those before. They're actually pretty good.", Jack offers, continuing to prepare the order.

"Jack, please, I came here to avoid health food in every way possible."

"Sorry."

"It's OK." He's about to carry his tray of food to the table when he remembers something. "Oh Jack, one more thing. June has no idea I came here, so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say anything to her about it."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks.", he says and goes to sit down with his tray of food.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are at a play that just ended and now the audience is clapping.<p>

"I really enjoyed that play, didn't you?", she asks.

Time passes, but she hears only clapping. She looks next to her, where Wally is sound asleep in his chair.

"Wake up, Fatso!", she says as she hits him on the arm.

Wally wakes up in surprise. "Honey, I must of dozed off for a minute there."

"Try through the whole thing.", Ginger snaps at him angrily. Face red, she hopes those around them hadn't noticed his snoozing.

"Now, now.", he corrects. "Not through the whole thing. I did hear a couple songs."

"And what was one of the songs they sang?"

"Uh... Somewhere Over the Rainbow.", he guessed.

"No."

"Oh, then it must of been in my head."

"I guess the things I want'a do are boring, huh?"

"Now honey, I didn't say that."

"No, but, you sure inferred it."

"How did I do that?"

"By falling asleep through the play."

"Well, I'll tell you what.", Wally offers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You can pick the next place we go to and this time, I promise, I wont let you down."

"OK, how about a movie next weekend? And you better not fall asleep or anything."

"Oh, don't worry. You can count on me."

* * *

><p>Tracy had now been crying for a whole hour. The grown-ups' heads were pounding like a pair of bass drums. This had to stop! Harriet tried giving her a bottle, only to have Tracy throw it down in a fit.<p>

"Do you need to be changed, Darling?", the woman asks, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"If you do, tell Grandma. That's her department, not mine.", Ozzie quickly chimes in.

"Tell Grandpa he's a chicken."

Harriet is in the other room with Tracy, when the doorbell rings and Ozzie answers the door.

"Rick, your Mother's in the other room changing Tracy.", Ozzie says as he gestures his son into the house.

"Pop!", Tracy exclaims as she runs to him excitedly.

"Hi.", he says as he picks her up.

"She heard you out here and was so excited about seeing you.", Harriet says, following the girl into the room. "I had to tell her to lay still, so I don't poke her."

"Were you good?", Rick asks Tracy.

"Yes."

"Let me confirm that with Grandma and Grandpa." He glances to the other adults in the room. "Was she good?"

"She was good, but she cried alot.", Harriet told him.

"Are you tired?", he asks his daughter.

"I go home and 'seep' in your bed.", says Tracy.

"No, you have a crib to sleep in."

"No! Crib yucky!"

"You said that same thing when you were her age.", Harriet recalled with a slight smile. "And your Dad and I let you sleep with us in our bed."

It seems Tracy found a little backup from Grandma.

"OK, well it's fine with me, but we need to ask Mommy first.", Rick agrees.

"Mommy!", Tracy shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Tracy, stop that.", he says firmly. "Please, not in Pop's ear."

"Sorry."

"Well, Mommy's waiting for us, so we better go. Tell Grandma and Grandpa bye-bye."

"Bye-Bye.", she says as she waves her hand up and down.

"Bye." Harriet says. "Say 'hi' to Kris for us."

"I will.", he says, then he and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>June was doing laundry and as she was loading the clothes into the washer, she found strawberry syrup on Dave's shirt from the strawberry sundae.<p>

"Dave, this is the shirt you wore the other day.", she says, holding it up for him to see. "Where did this strawberry syrup come from?"

Dave notices a coloring book on the kitchen table. "I told Danny time and time again, when he's done with a coloring book, or anything, put it back. Do you have any idea why he doesn't do that?"

A good form of evasion, but not good enough.

"I'll answer that question after you answer mine about the strawberry syrup.", June tells him.

"OK, I admit it. I went to the malt shop for dinner the other night. The strawberry syrup is because I had a strawberry sundae. I'm sorry, but I got annoyed by how you've been on this health food kick for dinner every night."

As silence falls between them, Dave finds himself expecting the worst.

"I'm tired of it too.", June admits, much to his surprise. "In fact, I was gonna tell you that it's your choice what you want for dinner tonight."

"If it's my choice, then how about tofu burgers?"

"You do realize that's health food, right?", June points out.

"I know, but Jack told me they were pretty good, so I was curious to try one."

"Whatever you say.", she replies with a shrug. "I'll start on those right now."

* * *

><p>Harriet is in the kitchen making lunch when Kris comes in through the back door.<p>

"Hi Mom, do you have any strawberry jelly?", Kris asks her.

"Sure, help yourself."

"Thanks, I'll take the one that's already been opened. I was making Tracy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. All we have is grape jelly, but she insisted on having strawberry jelly. Actually, her exact words when I brought out the grape jelly were, 'I want red jelly'. When she said that, I knew she meant strawberry, since both she and Rick love strawberry jelly."

Kris, jar in hand, heads back toward the open door. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"OK, bye.", Harriet says with a friendly nod.


	5. Episode 5: Daddy's Girl

**Episode 5:**

**Daddy's Girl**

Kris had just gotten off the phone with her Mom and decided she'd better go check on Tracy. She finds her daughter in the bathroom, where shaving cream is sprayed all over the walls.

"Tracy Kristine Nelson", she says firmly. "Did you do this? Did you do this to Pop's shaving cream?"

Tracy looks up at her only to give her a big smile.

"Don't stand there and smile at me.", her mom says, pointing a finger at her. "You're in big trouble. I'm gonna show and tell Pop what you did."

"No. Pop be mad.", Tracy objected in a whiny voice.

"Yes, Pop be mad. Tracy be naughty.", agrees Kris, imitating the two-year-old's speech.

"I'm home.", Rick calls from the other room.

Kris and Tracy come out of the bathroom with Tracy crying.

"What's going on? Why is she crying?", he asks as he picks her up.

"There's actually something I would like to show you.", Kris tells him, motioning toward the bathroom.

"I got'a go see what Mommy wants, OK?", he says to Tracy as he puts her down.

Rick follows Kris into the bathroom where he stares in disbelief at the shaving cream that's sprayed all over the walls.

"This is the work of your daughter herself.", Kris tells him.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I was thinking since it's your shaving cream she messed with, you could be the one to discipline her."

"OK.", he says glumly.

* * *

><p>Harriet is sitting at a card table with three card games beside her.<p>

"Ozzie, which one of these card games should we play with Wally and Ginger tonight?", she asks. "Bridge, Gyn, 3 Card Rummy."

"How about, Bridge?", he suggests. "We haven't played that game with couples in a while. Besides, it reminds me of the good day I had fishing on a bridge with Joe and Darby yesterday."

"OK, we'll play Bridge." A ringing in the background diverts her attention away. "Of course, I need to answer the phone first."

"Hello.", Harriet says, placing the phone to her ear. "Hi Dave. I was gonna call you. I want to take Danny to the Fun Zone. Was there a certain reason you called?" She pauses briefly. "Oh, OK. Tell him I'll see him pretty soon." She hangs up the phone.

"What'd Dave want?", wonders Ozzie.

"He told me that Danny wanted to call Grandma, but I'm gonna see him pretty soon anyway."

* * *

><p>"Tracy, I saw what you did to my shaving cream.", Rick tells his daughter. "Pop is not happy with you. Do you understand that?"<p>

The phone rings and Rick answers it. "Hello. Hi Mom... I've read about the Fun Zone in the paper. It's supposed to be a really popular place for kids... OK." He pauses, looking briefly at Tracy behind him. "On second thought, you and Danny just go have fun. Tracy's gonna stay home and take a nap... 'Cause, she's in trouble, that's why... I'll talk to you later. Bye Mom."

"I hate you, Pop!", Tracy screams in rage, having heard the conversation. At least enough of it to understand what she would be missing out on.

"Well, you know what?", Rick follows up. "I hate what you did and I hate the way you're acting. You're taking a nap."

"No, I not 'seepy'.", Tracy objects with sass in her tone. "I don't want'a and I'm not gonna."

Rick sits in a chair and takes Tracy, on his lap. "Is that the right attitude with me?", he asks her.

"No.", she answers in a pouty voice.

"That's right, it's not. You don't talk to Pop that way."

He carries her to her room and puts her in her crib where she cries for a good half an hour, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Rick is sitting in a chair, depressed, when all of the sudden he starts having these flashbacks of some great times that he and Tracy had together. These include: pushing her in a baby swing at the park, going for a bike ride with Tracy on the child seat, and holding her on his lap for a picture on Halloween. She's dressed as a Barbie Doll and he was gonna take her trick or treating for the first time.<p>

As he continues to sit there in his aforementioned mood, Dave comes in his conscience. He's dressed in red sweats, with a big white letter L for Love on there.

"Be strong, your doing the right thing.", the mentally conjured Dave encourages him.

Rick starts to feel a little better, until Wally comes in his conscience. He's dressed in black sweats, with a big gray letter H for hate on there.

"All Tracy wanted to do was have a fun day out with her Grandma and her cousin and you don't let her.", Wally says as the opposing side of Rick's conscience. "What kind of a Dad are you, anyway?" He pauses briefly, thumbing his chin. "Wait a minute, I know the answer to that question. You're a mean one, that's the kind of Dad you are."

"Leave him alone, he's doing the right thing.", Dave says to Wally.

Both of them start bickering. "Is not! Is too!"

The two leave Rick alone when Harriet and Danny come in the front door.

"Hi, Uncle Rick.", Danny greets him. "I won this glow in the dark color for Tracy. I won one for me too. All you do is throw rings into a bucket of water and if you get them all in there, you win any glow in the dark color you want. So, I got me a blue one and Tracy, a pink one."

"Thank You. I'll give it to her.", he tells him as he holds out his hand for Danny to give him the pink glow in the dark color.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Harriet answers it to Wally and Ginger.<p>

"Hi, come on in.", she tells them. "We thought we'd play Bridge tonight. Is that OK?"

"Sure", says Ginger.

"Wally's my name and Bridge is my game.", Wally announces.

Ozzie, Harriet, Wally, and Ginger sit at the card table and play Bridge, with Ozzie and Wally being cheaters. Much to the displeasure of Harriet and Ginger.

* * *

><p>Dave and June have just finished watching the late night movie on TV.<p>

"I think I'll read in bed for awhile before I turn off the light.", June tells her husband. "Would you like to join me? It'll be fun."

"Sure, I wanted to read more of that book that Mr. Randolph loaned me anyway."

June is silently reading in bed, when Dave interrupts her.

"What's your book about?", he asks, leaning over a little to get a better look at the cover.

"I don't feel like explaining it. Here's a summary on the back."

"That's OK, thanks anyway. What chapter are you on?"

"I don't know.", she replies with a sigh. "I'm on page 55."

"You're way ahead of me. I'm only on page 22 in my book."

"Maybe if you did less talking and more reading, you'd be able to catch up with me.", June thinks to herself. Holding the comment inside isn't easy for her, but she keeps her lips zipped.

June tries to get back to reading, but is interrupted by Dave once again.

"Just one more question.", Dave says.

"What's that?", she asks, exasperated.

"Is that a Library book?"

"Yes, it is."

"When is it due back?"

June stops reading and just turns off the light beside her. This is her way of saying, 'shut up, I'm going to bed now'.

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes into the Malt Shop. "Hi Jack, can I have a strawberry malt to go?"<p>

"Let me guess, it's for Harriet, right?", Jack assumes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Wally was in here not too long ago and ordered a vanilla malt to go for Ginger. So I just took a wild guess, when it came to the strawberry malt."

"It's Wally's and my way, or at least my way anyway, of apologizing for cheating at a game of Bridge last night.", Ozzie explains.

"Wally told me the exact same thing when he ordered Ginger's malt. When he got her a vanilla one, of course, he had to get a chocolate one for himself. You know Wally. He can never say no to a malt... Or, any good food or drink for that matter."

* * *

><p>Harriet is talking to Ginger on the phone. "Do you and Wally want'a come over again for a night of cards?", she asks. "How about Gyn this time?"<p>

"I'll play anything, as long as I don't have to play with a cheater.", Ginger tells her.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I bribed Ozzie with a new fishing pole if he doesn't cheat. You don't have to bribe Wally, with anything though."

"How do you figure?", wonders Ginger.

"Because, Ozzie and I worked out a plan.", she tells her before hanging up the phone.

That night, Wally and Ginger came over for a game of Gyn and this time, nobody cheated. Just like Harriet promised, she got Ozzie the fishing pole. Her plan was that he share it with Wally. Something Ozzie was reluctant about at first, until Harriet informed him that it's only for a month. Then he agreed.


	6. Episode 6: Dentist Appointment

**Episode 6:**

**Dentist Appointment**

Kris is in the bathroom getting ready to brush Tracy's teeth. She brings out a tube of tooth paste and squeezes it. What comes out of it causes Tracy to light up with a big smile.

"You like how it comes out as a star don't you?", Kris says with a grin.

"Do it again.", asks her daughter.

"One more time." She does it again, as Tracy requested.

"I 'so' Pop.", she says as she snatches the tube away from her.

"No, he knows. Tracy, come back here.", Kris calls from the bathroom.

"Look, Pop!", she says as she squeezes the tube. "It comes out as a 'dar' ", she tells him with ,once again, a big smile on her face.

"I see that.", Rick tells her. "Why don't you go let Mommy brush your teeth now so we can go."

"Pop, what 'cutter' is 'dis'?", She asks, pointing to some color on the tube of toothpaste.

"Blue.", he replies with some slight exasperation in his voice.

" 'Boo'.", repeats Tracy to the best of her ability.

"It's blueberry flavored."

" 'Booberry' favored."

"Did you hear me? I said go let Mommy brush your teeth now so we can go."

Tracy shakes her head 'no' at him.

"Don't shake your head 'no' at Pop like that.", Rick tells her. "Do I need to tell the dentist not to give you a balloon today after your checkup?"

"No, I want a 'boone'.", Tracy tells him a whiny voice. " 'Pease', Pop?"

"Well, if you want a balloon, then you need to be a good girl."

"I will."

"Thank You. Go let Mommy brush your teeth now so we can go."

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes home with a bag in his hand.<p>

"Guess what I have in this bag.", he says to Harriet.

"Well, since the bag says, 'Rhonda's Record Store' on it, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say a record.", she replies.

"Yes, it's a record, but guess what's on there."

"I don't have time to guess. I gotta go to a Women's Club Meeting. I'm running late already."

"OK, but you'll love it.", he says to himself after she leaves.

* * *

><p>Rick is driving Tracy to the dentist.<p>

"That's where Pop works.", he says to her as they pass the building.

"I know what that says.", Tracy announces from her car seat in the back.

"You do?" Rick sounds a little surprised, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. "What does it say?"

"Words.", she answers simply.

"Well, not exactly. It says, 'Dobson and Kelley'."

"They silly. Aunt Kelly doesn't work here."

* * *

><p>June comes home from shopping.<p>

"Dave, look what I got.", she says to him.

Out of the bag, she brings a deep blue swimming suit, with big hot pink roses with green leaves, for herself, black shorts for Dave, and red shorts for Danny.

"Do these things tell you why I bought them?", she asks.

"Well, I know you didn't just buy them because they were on sale.", replies Dave.

"No, I want to go swimming at the new indoor, heated pool."

"OK, we can do that. Just give me a few minutes."

"Thank You.", June says. "Danny, do you want to go swimming with Pop, and me?", she calls into the other room.

Danny enters the room with a pair of green floaties in his hands.

"Your red Mickey Mouse floaties would go better with these shorts.", she tells him as she brings them out of the bag.

"I want to wear my Mickey Mouse ones, but...", Danny begins to object.

"But what?"

"I don't know where they are."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"What have I told you about putting things where they belong?", June scolds, narrowing her eyes as she looks down at him.

"I don't know."

"Daniel, what am I gonna do with you? That's something Mommy doesn't know."

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are in the waiting room at the dentist.<p>

"Pop, will you read this to me?", she asks as she brings him a book.

"This is 'Make Way for Ducklings'.", he tells her. "You have this book at home. I can read it to you there."

"But I never hear it here."

"OK.", he says as he takes her on his lap to begin the story. Rick only got through the first paragraph in the book when the dentist called them in to begin Tracy's check up.

* * *

><p>The minute the dentist put Tracy in the chair, she immediately started crying hysterically. Looking at the phone gives Rick an idea.<p>

"Can I use the phone?", Rick asks the dentist.

"Sure, go ahead.", the dentist replies.

"Thanks." He then turns his attention to the screaming kid. "Tracy, I'm gonna use the phone now, so can you be a big girl for Pop and not cry?"

" 'Ball-ball'," she replies through sobs.

"OK, I'll get your bottle.", he says to her.

After giving Tracy her bottle of water, Rick proceeds to call Wally.

"Hi Rick.", Wally says on the phone at his house. "Just a minute. Let me turn the TV down here so I can hear you better." There is a brief silence on the line. "OK, I'm back. What's up?"

"Can you go over to my house and bring one of Tracy's dolls down to the dentist?"

"I could, but why?"

"Just do it, please."

"OK. I think I'll bring 'Talking Tammy'. I love it when she says..."

"Thanks, Wally.", Rick says, quickly cutting him off. "I really appreciate it." Then quickly hangs up the phone.

Rick's plan was that the dentist could pretend to give Tracy's doll a check up to quell Tracy's crying and it worked. She absolutely loved it and insisted that, not only herself, but her doll get a balloon as well.

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny are swimming in the pool. Dave goes under water, only to come back up laughing.<p>

"What's so funny?", June asks him.

"I was just thinking about something that happened when Rick and I were kids. We went swimming and Pop threw me, unexpectedly, in the water. I absolutely loved it, but Rick, not so much, when I did it to him. He was so mad, he spent about two minutes splashing me.", he says, now unable, to control his laughter.

June rolls her eyes, as a way of saying, 'it's not that funny is it?'

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are in the living room listening to the record that Ozzie bought. A song that came on there brought back memories for Harriet.<p>

**Flashback Scene:**

A very pregnant Harriet lay in her hospital bed, in labor with her second child. She smiled to herself, as she heard her son, three-and-a-half-year-old David, in the waiting room. He told his Dad that he was wishing for a little brother and not a little sister. The nurse had the radio on to keep Harriet entertained, claiming that she doesn't expect the baby to come for quite awhile. Once the deejay had finished announcing the previous song, he started the next song, and that song was, 'Yes Sir, That's my Baby.'


	7. Episode 7: Disney Movie

**Episode 7:**

**Disney Movie**

Rick is sitting in a chair, taking a magazine quiz, while Kris sits on the couch, folding clothes, and Tracy sits in a chair watching a cartoon. Once the commercial for 'Cinderella' came on, Tracy was thrilled.

"Cinella on tonight!", she says with a big smile on her face.

"I know it's your favorite Disney movie, but your bed time's before it ends.", Kris tells her.

"No, bedtime ugly, Cinella petty."

"What do you think?", Kris asks, turning to Rick. "Should we let her watch? It's my turn to put her to bed tonight, so I'll just do that right after the movie."

"It's fine with me.", Rick says.

"OK, you can stay up and watch, but just this once.", she says as she puts up one finger.

" 'Dust dis' once", she replies, as a way of indicating that she understood.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes into the living room.<p>

"Ozzie, look what I found while cleaning out the attic."

She unexpectedly finds Joe, sitting at a card table, playing a game of Chess with Ozzie.

"Checkmate, I win.", Joe announces proudly.

"You're good at this.", admits Ozzie. "Did you have practice?"

"I practiced a little bit with my Dad in highschool. But mostly, what can I say? I guess I'm just gifted, Oz. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Well, would you and your non-bragging self like to join me in the kitchen for a Coke?"

"Sure."

"I guess I'll come back later.", Harriet says to herself after they leave.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy are watching 'Cinderella', with Tracy on Rick's lap. Sticking her tongue out every time she sees the evil stepmother and listening intently to Cinderella. Especially when she sings.<p>

When the movie concludes, Kris turns off the TV and tells Tracy that it's time to go to bed now.

" 'Cinella' doesn't go bed.", objects Tracy.

"What makes you think that?", Rick asks her.

"It's not in 'da moody'."

"Well, _you _have a bed time and it's time for it.", Kris says as she picks her up off of Rick's lap.

Once Kris gets Tracy's pajamas on and puts her in her crib, she says, "I love you. Goodnight." and turns off the light.

As she's about to leave, Tracy stands up in her crib. "Mommy?"

"What?", She asks, as she comes back in the room.

"What's 'Cinella's stepmudder's' name?"

"I don't know. I never did know."

Kris is about to leave when Tracy calls her again. "Mommy?"

"What?", Kris asks, with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"How old is 'Cinella'?"

"I don't know."

"Is see two?", she asks as she puts up two fingers.

"Let's say yes. OK, she's a really tall two year old."

"No 'see's not, 'see's old."

"So is your talking right now. You need to go to sleep, young lady."

She's about to leave, only to have Tracy call her once again. "Mommy?"

"What now?", she asks, now unable to hide the exasperation in her voice.

"I need be changed."

With a sigh, Kris turns the light back on and takes a diaper and safety pins out of Tracy's diaper bag.

* * *

><p>June comes home with a bag of oranges.<p>

"I thought we'd try our hand at making freshly squeezed orange juice for breakfast.", she says as she puts the bags of oranges on the table.

Dave and June are making the orange juice when after three oranges, their arms start to hurt.

"How many oranges does this take, anyway?", Dave asks as he rubs his arm.

"There's twelve oranges in two bags, so to get half a cup of orange juice, it would take six oranges. But since there's three of us, it's gonna take eighteen oranges."

"Forget it.", he says.

He goes to the closet for his coat when June asks him, "Where are you going?"

"To the market to get a pitcher of orange juice.", he and June say in unison.

"Exactly what I was thinking.", June comments.

* * *

><p>Kris had just left for the market when Rick hears Tracy wake up crying.<p>

"Good morning.", he says as he changes her, dresses her in a dark purple long sleeved shirt with deep blue jean overalls, and carries her to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mommy went to the market to get ingredients for waffles. Do you want waffles for breakfast today?", he asks as he puts her down.

"No, I want 'Cinella'."

"Cinderella?", Rick asks confused.

Tracy goes to the cupboard and brings out a box of a cereal called, 'Marshmallow Madness'. On the front of the box are a bunch of Disney characters.

" 'Cinella' ", she repeats as she points to her on the box.

"Oh, OK.", he says as he takes a bowl out of the cupboard and puts it on the counter. He takes the box away from her, only to accidentally drop it and have the cereal spill all over the floor. "Oops. Pop's kind of clumsy there, isn't he?", he says as he gets the broom and dust pan.

He's about to throw the box away when Tracy snatches it from him.

"Mine!", she says, then proceeds to hit him on the arm.

"Don't hit Pop like that.", he says as he taps her lightly on the hand.

"I sorry.", she replies as she takes his hand and gives it a kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Jack, can I have a coconut malt?", he asks.

He thought it was a little warm in there, so he takes off his coat, only to have his new Kennedy half dollar fall out of the pocket. Hearing the klunk, Jack looks over the counter.

"Look at that, you can pay for your malt today.", the man comments.

"Now Jack, this is my new Kennedy half dollar. I don't want to spend it, but I'll tell you what. I'll pay for the malt eventually in quarters. Rick told me that you once said I was your best, non-paying customer. So since you said that, I'm gonna give you an extra fifty cents... in quarters, of course."

"Hey, I can never say no to double money."

* * *

><p>Tracy is coloring in her 'Cinderella' coloring book, on separate pages that Kris tore out for her.<p>

"Here Mommy. You and Pop can have 'deese'.", she says as she holds out the pictures.

"Thank you, sweetie.", Kris says as she takes them from her.

" 'White' my name on 'dem', ABC."

"Well there is an 'A' and a 'C' in your name, so at least you got that part right.", Rick notes.

"You need to say please.", Kris reminds her. "P-l-e-a-s-e."

" 'Pease'. P, and utter letters too."

Although Tracy didn't know it, she picked out a red crayon for Kris to write her name on the pictures.

* * *

><p>"Ozzie, look what I found while cleaning out the attic." Harriet says to him. Seeing that nobody was over, she thought this had to be a good time to show him. "These are the photo albums of us as kids, that our parents gave us for presents at our wedding.", she tells him as she opens up Ozzie's photo album to start with first.<p>

As they're looking through it, Ozzie sees a picture that catches his eye.

"I remember this picture.", he tells her. "This was taken on my 7th. birthday by my brother, Al. It was his first picture he ever took."

The black and white photograph displayed Ozzie sitting at the kitchen table with a birthday cake and presents gathered around him.

After they're finished, looking through Ozzie's photo album, they look through Harriet's.

"Oh this is a cute picture.", she tells him. "It was taken on Christmas, 1918."

Harriet's black and white photograph displayed her standing by the Christmas tree holding her new doll that she received.

As she looks at the photo, she chuckles to herself.

"What's so funny?", Ozzie asks.

"I was just thinking about something Dave said when he was Danny's age. I showed him this picture and told him that I was only nine years old. Then he asked me, 'are you nine years old now?' "

"Oh yeah, you said no and what did he say again? I remember it was something funny."

"Well, it wasn't funny, but he said... Never mind."

"No tell me, what did he say?"

"Oh alright.", she replies exasperated. "He said, 'then how old are you, ninety?' "

As Ozzie goes into uncontrollable laughter, Harriet, with the photo albums in her hand, walks away, not amused.


	8. Episode 8: The Dress

**Episode 8:**

**The Dress**

Tracy comes out of her room in a red short sleeved dress, with a white box collar, with red ribboned trim going across, and black ribboned trim going across, underneath the red.

"Look, Pop. 'Dis' is 'da' dress I'm wearing today.", she announces. "I picked it out myself."

"You're gonna get your picture taken in that pretty dress?", replies Rick.

"I picked a dress out for Mommy too."

"She did.", Kris says, coming out of her room in a dark blue and dark purple flowery sun dress. "Actually, she wanted it for herself, at first, until I took her over to the dresses in her size."

"Pop, will you get my 'soes' on?", Tracy asks as she holds them out to him.

"I can, but those aren't the right shoes to wear."

" 'Dese' are 'da soes', I wear, 'aw da' time."

"Yes, for play or casual wear. But you're getting your picture taken in a pretty dress, so you need to wear pretty shoes too. What buckle shoes do you want to wear? Your red ones, white ones, or black ones."

"Red ones."

Rick goes to the closet and gets Tracy's red buckle shoes. He's about to put them over her white tights, with red hearts on them, when Tracy says, "No, I don't want 'doze'."

"You said you did. Are you changing your mind now?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Which ones do you want now? Your white ones or your black ones."

"White ones."

Upon returning the red buckle shoes to the closet, Rick returns with the white buckle shoes instead. He's about to put them on Tracy, when she says, "I don't like 'doze'."

"Yes you do. They're pretty.", Rick insists.

"But I don't like them today."

"Tracy, Pop is getting impatient with you. First you say you want to wear your red buckle shoes. Then you change your mind and say you want to wear your white ones. Then you change your mind about those. If you don't want to wear your red ones or your white ones, then you're wearing your black ones."

"Why?"

"For two reasons. One, because I said so. And two, it's the only other pair of buckle shoes that goes well with the dress."

Upon returning the white buckle shoes to the closet, Rick returns, once and for all, with the black buckle shoes and puts them on Tracy's feet.

Kris comes out of the bathroom holding a red thin non-breakable headband, with a red velvet bow on the side, that's covered in white lace. She puts it on Tracy and tells her she's all ready to go and get her picture taken now.

* * *

><p>Harriet is in the kitchen making lunch for a picnic in the park that she and Ozzie are going to take.<p>

"Ozzie, those grapes are for the picnic.", Harriet says as she puts a slice of yellow cheese on a ham sandwich.

"But I love grapes. Especially green ones.", he says as he pops another one in his mouth.

"I know you do. That's why I got them..."

As Ozzie's about to reach in the bag for another grape, Harriet says, "...for the picnic. She then takes the bag away from him.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in Tracy's room.<p>

"Tracy Kristine Nelson", she says firmly, "I've told you five times already to come here and let Mommy take the dress off of you, so I can change your clothes. You're not doing a very good job at obeying. Do you need to sit in your crib during desert tonight? Mommy's making orange jello. You know how much you love that."

"I love 'da' dress too.", notes Tracy.

Hearing this from the other room, Rick gets an idea.

"Well, I'll tell you what. For a week, you can wear the dress as much as you want.", he tells her. "As long as you don't wear it while eating, sleeping, or playing outside. You need to give Pop a kiss if it's a deal."

" 'Tank Ooh', Pop." she says, proceeding to give him a kiss for their deal about the dress.

"OK, but since it's almost lunch time, you need to let Mommy take the dress off and change your clothes."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>June is searching around the house for something when Dave asks her what she's looking for.<p>

"I can't find my gold small hoop earrings anywhere and I want to wear them too the Women's Club Meeting today.", she informs him.

"Where was the last place you had them?"

"I don't know why people ask that. If I knew that, don't you think I would just go get them?", she says as she continues to search for the lost earrings.

"I guess you have a point there. I'll help you look if you want me to."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank You."

"I can't do it right now though."

"Why not?"

"Because, look at the time.", Dave says, pointing to a clock on the wall.

"You're right, it's lunch time."

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are at a movie, with popcorn and sodas for refreshments.<p>

"I can throw this popcorn kernel up in the air and catch it in my mouth.", Wally tells Ginger. "Watch."

He tries one, but instead of it going in his mouth, it ends up on the floor.

"Everybody misses sometimes.", he says.

He tries another popcorn kernel, only to have it end up on the floor again.

"Third time's a charm.", Wally says as he tries another one, but again doesn't make it.

After ten popcorn kernels, and not making any of them in his mouth, Wally decides to give up. Especially since the whole time, Ginger wasn't even paying attention, anyway.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are having a picnic in the park on a nice, Springy afternoon. A blanket is spread over fresh green grass, with foods on there that contain unmelted ham and cheese sandwiches, green grapes, barbecue chips, and grape juice to drink.<p>

They fly a kite and as they're watching it soar through the pretty blue sky, Harriet smiles at the thought of something.

"I remember doing this when Rick was in kindergarten.", she recalls to Ozzie. "He said, 'If a kite can fly, why can't I?' "

"Oh yeah, then he had a chance to fly on wires in a school play.", Ozzie chimes in. "When we practiced in the backyard, I had to put Dave on the wires too and make him fly. He was jealous that Rick got to fly in public, in front of a whole audience."

"I remember that like it was yesterday."

* * *

><p>"Dave, you're never gonna believe this.", June tells him at dinner that evening. "I found the earrings in my jewelery box. They were just in a different drawer than where I usually keep them."<p>

"So, did you get a chance to wear them to the Women's Club Meeting today?", Dave asks as he scoops some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"No, not today. Clara Randolph wasn't too happy about that either. They were a gift from her, so she thought I lied when I told her that I'd wear the earrings at the next meeting. We finally worked things out after I spent at least ten minutes explaining to her that I didn't lie, I just couldn't find them. How she ever decided to believe me, I have no idea. The main thing is, she did, so, I'm glad that's over with."

* * *

><p>Kris goes in Tracy's room and takes her out of her crib.<p>

"Do you want Mommy to put the dress on you after breakfast?", she asks.

"No, I want to wear 'coes'."

"Well, the dress _is _clothes."

"No, 'coes' out of here.", Tracy says as she points to a drawer on her dresser.

"Oh, you want to wear regular clothes today."

"Yeah, I want to wear my orange 'oberalls' that 'Gamma Lease gabe' me."

Tracy was referring to her dark blue jean overalls with oranges for the buttons that Grandma Elyse gave her for Christmas. Underneath the overalls, she wore an orange short sleeved shirt.

Rick smiled to himself when he saw her wearing regular clothes all day. His bet with her was that she could wear the dress for a week. He figured that she would get tired of it before then and he was right.


	9. Episode 9: First Chore

**Episode 9:**

**First Chore**

Kris has a laundry basket and is getting ready to fold clothes when Tracy starts taking the clothes out of the basket, one by one, and putting them on the couch.

"Tracy, stop that.", Kris says firmly.

"I heping.", Tracy tells her.

"Well, stop, OK. Mommy doesn't..." Just then, Kris gets an idea. "I'll tell you what. You want'a help Mommy fold clothes?"

"Yeah!", Tracy replies excitedly.

As Kris has Tracy give her an article of clothing out of the basket, she shows her how to fold it, while Tracy watches intently.

"When Pop comes home, you can tell him that you did your first chore today."

Hearing this, Tracy has nothing but a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Ozzie answers the door.<p>

"Hi Oz.", Joe greets him. "Clara's making barbecued chicken for dinner. Harriet told her that she had a cookbook that has the recipe in it. She said that she could borrow it anytime she wanted."

"Sure, I'll show you where it is.", Ozzie says, motioning for Joe to follow him into the kitchen. "It's in that drawer right there.", he says as he points to the second drawer from the top.

"Thanks.", Joe says as he takes the cookbook out of the drawer. "Whatch'ya got there?", he then inquires, noticing a list in Ozzie's hand.

"Harriet's away visiting her Mother, so she gave me a list of things to do while she's gone.", Ozzie says as he hands Joe the list.

Joe reads the list, out loud, "1. Load the dishwasher after breakfast. Oh, you use Finish dish washing detergent too, Oz?," Joe inquires, noticing the box on top of the fridge.

"No. I mean yes!", he answers quickly.

What Ozzie meant was that he didn't use it that day, because he loaded the dishwasher, but forgot to add the detergent, let alone turn on the dishwasher. Immediately, he goes to do those things.

With a smirk, Joe, continues the list, "2. Put a load of laundry in the washing machine after lunch. Did you do that?," Joe asks him.

"I sure did.", Ozzie says.

"I don't hear anything running."

"I didn't say I did it _good_."

After Ozzie puts the detergent in the washing machine and turns it on, he lets Joe know that he really needs to think harder.

"Oz, what you need is some help. I'll help you with things around the house until Harriet comes back. Just let me call Clara and let her know."

* * *

><p>Rick is just passing by when he notices clothes scattered all over the floor in Tracy's room.<p>

"What's this?", he asks as he stares at the mess.

"I 'waqnta fode coes' ", Tracy tells him excitedly.

"But you already folded clothes today.", Rick reminds her.

" 'Fode coes' again.", Tracy tells him with a big smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like we have to now.", Rick replies.

"Yay!", Tracy exclaims excitedly.

"No. No, yay. Taking clothes out of the drawers like this was naughty. Folding clothes should only be a chore that's done once, after you do it.

Rick proceeds to fold the clothes while Tracy puts them back in the drawers.

"There, now leave them in there. Do not take anything out again.", he tells her, once the clothes are off the floor.

Tracy opens the drawer only to take out a pink sweater.

"Tracy, what did Pop say?", Rick asks firmly.

"I 'wanta' wear 'dis'., "Tracy says as she holds the sweater out to him.

"Are you cold?", Rick asks her.

"Yeah.", Tracy replies.

"OK.", he says, then proceeds to put the sweater on her.

* * *

><p>Dave and June come into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi Jack.", Dave greets him. "June and I would like to try the new peach malt that's on the menu."

"You guys are my fifth customers today who asked for a peach malt.", Jack lets them know. "It looks like they're pretty popular."

Dave and June take their malts and go to sit down at a booth.

* * *

><p>Ginger comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Jack, can I have a peach malt?", she asks him.

"You too?", Jack replies. "I think I'm gonna temporarily remove all the other malt flavors and just leave the peach one."

"Now Jack, my favorite is the vanilla malt. I just want'a try the peach one because Kris told me they were good."

"I'm only kidding.", Jack says as he hands Ginger her malt.

"Hi guys.", Ginger greets Dave and June.

"Hi Ginger. Have a seat.", June says, sliding over to give her some room on the booth.

"Thanks.", Ginger says. "Wally called me today.", she continues, once she's in her seat.

"What about?", June asks her as she takes a sip of her own malt.

"I don't even know. He was laughing so hard, so I just hung up. I tried asking him what's so funny, but I just kept hearing only laughing. The way I saw it, the only thing I could do was just hang up on him."

"I would of done the same thing.", June replies with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Joe comes home with bags of groceries.<p>

"I'm back from the market.", he announces as he puts the bags on the table.

"You got sweet pickles for the hamburgers, right?", Ozzie inquires.

"Clara loves sweet pickles too.", Joe tells him. "She makes me buy a jar everytime it's my turn to go to the market. So, for me, forgetting to buy sweet pickles would be like forgetting to breathe.", he replies as he searches for the pickles and takes them out of the bag.

* * *

><p>Dave and June come into the malt shop.<p>

"Jack, can we have a peach malt to go, for Danny?", Dave asks him.

"Oh, so you told him how good they were and now he wants to try one, right?"

"Actually, he was coloring with a peach crayon in one of his coloring books and that got us to thinking about them.", June tells him.

"Well, I hope he enjoys it.", Jack says as he hands Dave the malt. "What am I saying? I can almost _guarantee_ that he will. After all, everyone else seems to."

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are visiting Ozzie when Harriet comes in the front door.<p>

"I'm home.", she calls.

" 'Gamma'!", Tracy exclaims as she runs to her excitedly. "Did you 'bing' me someting?", she asks her.

"Be nice.", Rick informs her.

"Now Rick, what kind of Grandma would I be if I didn't bring her something?", Harriet asks rhetorically as she brings a bag of jelly beans out of her purse.

"I eat 'em' all!", Tracy declares excitedly as she snatches the bag from her.

"Do you think Mommy would let you do that?", Rick asks her.

"Yeah.", Tracy replies without any hesitation.

"No she wouldn't.", he says, shaking his head at her.

Taking the bag from her, he tells her that she can only have five for now.

"Kay.", Tracy replies as she holds out her hand.

"Just a minute. You're not even getting one until you tell Grandma, 'Thank You'.", Rick tells her.

" 'Tank Ooh Gamma'.", Tracy says to her.

Rick opens up the bag of jelly beans.

"Pop loves the yellow ones. The yellow ones are his favorite.", he tells her as he pops one in his mouth.

He then proceeds to give Tracy her five jelly beans.

1. Red-cherry

2. Purple-grape

3. Orange-orange

4. Green-lime

5. White-pineapple.

"OK, we'll take them home and have some more later.", Rick tells her.

"I give 'Gamma' and 'Gampa' some?", Tracy asks.

"Yes, you can give Grandma and Grandpa some.", he says.

"I want'a black one first.", Ozzie says as he takes the bag from Rick. "I love the black ones. Grandpa and Uncle David have that in common.", he tells Tracy.

After saying good-bye to each other, Rick and Tracy leave.


	10. Episode 10: Flashback

**Episode 10:**

**Flashback**

Rick, Kris, and Tracy are in Tracy's room with two boxes. One box is marked 'Keep', and the other box is marked 'Sell'. The boxes referred to whether a book should be kept or sold to the used bookstore downtown.

"Oh, this is definitely a keeper.", Kris says as she holds Tracy's baby book in her hand.

As she looks through it, she comes across a picture. In it was a very pregnant Kris on the phone.

"Who's on 'da' phone?", Tracy inquires as she points to the picture.

"Actually, I was calling people to come to Pop's and my Halloween party when I went into labor.", Kris tells her.

Turning the page, they come across another picture.

"There's Pop, covering you up in your crib on your first night home.", Rick tells her.

"'Banket.'", Tracy exclaims, excitedly, as she points to the picture.

"Blanket, that's right.", Rick tells her, "and who made you that blanket?"

'"Gamma Harrit.'", Tracy exclaims excitedly.

The photo displayed Rick covering Tracy up in a green and orange, knitted blanket that Grandma Harriet made for Tracy. She wanted to do a Halloween themed blanket, since Tracy was born six days before Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

Harriet is on the phone talking to Rick.

"That's wonderful, wha'd you name her?", she asks. "Those names are both pretty and creative.", she tells him. "OK, well pass this on to Kris. Congratulations and I hope everything works out.", Harriet says, a hint of sadness lurking in her voice.

"What did Rick and Kris name their baby girl?", Ozzie inquires once she hangs up the phone.

"How do you know they had a girl?", Harriet wonders.

"The words, 'Wha'd you name _her_ kind of gave me a clue."

"Oh yeah. Her name is Tracy. T-r-a-c-y and her middle name is Kristine. That's spelled like Kristin with an 'e'. Rick and Kris middle named her after their actual names. Kristin and the 'e' comes from Rick's actual name. Eric. Tracy weighed only 4lbs. 130z. She was slightly premature. So, the doctors want to keep her in the hospital for a couple weeks to have her checked out."

Harriet leaves the room, only to come back with two colors of yarn: green and orange.

"I'm gonna knit Tracy a blanket. I chose these colors since her birthday's so close to Halloween.", she says, then proceeds to start on her knitting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

The day Rick and Kris bring Tracy home, they take her in her room. It was a room with pink wall paper, with pastel colored blocks on it, with the word 'Baby' on there, written in white. One letter for each block.

"Mommy picked out this wallpaper.", Kris tells her. "Now putting the crib together was Pop's department."

"That's right.", Rick tells her as he takes her out of her carrier and puts her in a light tan crib. "Well, Pop's, Grandpa Ozzie's, and Uncle David's, anyway."

Ozzie and Dave had traded off days to help Rick put together Tracy's crib.

"What? You don't like it?", Rick asks, referring to the crib when Tracy started crying hysterically.

However, her crying was quelled once Kris gave her her bottle of formula milk.

"Say, 'I just wanted my bottle, that's all, Pop'." Kris replies, talking to Tracy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

June comes home with a card in her hand.

"Dave, we're gonna have to give Rick and Kris a new card for Tracy."

"Why?", Dave inquires.

"Because, I was just over at the Randolph's and Clara showed me the card that she and Joe are giving them.", June tells him.

"So?", Dave replies, confused.

"So? It's the exact same one as this one."

"I don't think that's such a big deal. Grandma and Grandpa Hilliard gave Mom and Pop the same card when Rick and I were born. We both ruined them when we were toddlers. I tore mine up and Rick scribbled on his with the new crayons he received for his second birthday. Mom and Pop didn't really care though. 'As long as he's not scribbling on walls or furniture, it's OK with me'." Dave says, quoting what his Mom said several years ago.

"Ever since I was a kid, I had to have everything different." June says. "In second grade, both me and the girl that sat next to me had red erasers that went on top of our pencils. They looked and smelled like a cherry. The girl kept hers on her pencil during class, but because I had to be different, I took mine off and put it on at home when I did my homework."

"OK, if it means that much to you, we'll give Rick and Kris a new card for Tracy."

"Thanks Dave.", June replies excitedly. "I'll go shopping after lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

Rick comes into the malt shop holding Tracy in her carrier. Wally gets up from a booth with a pineapple malt in his hand.

"Hi Rick.", Wally greets him. "Is that your baby?"

"Yes, this is Tracy.", Rick tells him. "Tracy, say hello to Wally."

"Hi, cutie.", Wally says enthusiastically. "It won't be long before you're old enough to get a malt."

He then accidentally drops his, causing the malt to spill all over Tracy.

"In a way, it looks like she already got one.", Rick replies. "There's extra clothes in her diaper bag here."

He was wearing the diaper bag on his shoulders like a backpack, so he could carry that and Tracy in her carrier at the same time.

"Oh, you want me to pick out another outfit for her to wear?", Wally asks as he searches through the diaper bag.

"I also want you to dress her in it.", Rick tells him.

"Why do I have to dress her in it? _You're_ her Dad."

"Yes, but you're the one who spilled the malt on her."

"Oh alright.", he replies exasperatingly.

Wally dresses Tracy in a turquoise blue sleeper with a dark colored rainbow patch on the side.

"There. She's all dressed.", Wally says as he hands Tracy in her carrier back to Rick.

"There's something else I want.", Rick tells him. "What's that, Tracy?", he asks, once he heard baby sounds coming from her. "You want Wally to get Pop a chocolate malt? Good idea.", he says as he takes fifty cents out of his pants pocket.

"Fine.", Wally huffs as he takes the money. He then goes up to the counter. "Jack, can I get a chocolate malt for Picky... I mean _Ricky _over there?"

"Sure.", Jack replies, "and what kind do you want?"

"What makes you think I want one?", Wally wonders.

"Because, I know you would after spilling your malt on Tracy."

"Jack, you know me only to well. Another pineapple malt would suffice, thank you."

"One chocolate malt and one pineapple malt coming up.", Jack replies.

Wally takes the malts and brings them over to the booth where Rick and Tracy are.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

June comes home with a card in her hand.

"Dave, look at this.", she tells him enthusiastically. I found the cutest card to give Rick and Kris for Tracy.", she says as she hands it to him.

Dave reads the card out loud that's titled, 'A Baby Girl'. When he opened it up, there was a poem, which he also read out loud.

" 'A Baby Girl that's adorable and sweet, is precious and cuddly, from her head to her feet.' That's really nice.", Dave tells her.

"Thank you.", June replies.

She then proceeds to write a small message in the card that said:

_Rick and Kris,_

_I hope you enjoy this card for Tracy._

_Love,_

_Dave, June, and Danny._

All this was written in a pen that showed up in blue ink.

"I'm gonna bring this over now." June says. She then hears crying from the other room. "After I check, on Danny, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

The doorbell rings and Kris answers it to June and Baby Danny, who had a small bag of Sour Cream 'N Onion potato chips in his hand.

June gives her the card, which just like she expected, Kris thought, was adorable and claimed she couldn't wait to show Rick when he came home.

" 'Day' good.", Danny tells Tracy as he holds a chip out to her.

Luckily, Kris was there to prevent him from doing anything else with it.

"Oh no, honey.", Kris tells him gently. "She can't have those yet. OK?"

" 'Day ships' ", Danny tells her.

"Dave and I are in the process of teaching him how to say 'chips' and right now it's coming out like 'ships'.", June explains.

"I know they're chips.", Kris tells him with a smile on her face. "My favorite kind, by the way. But Tracy's just a tiny baby right now. The only thing she can have is formula milk."

Tracy starts making baby sounds in her carrier on the floor.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she said, 'You're a really considerate cousin for trying to share your chips like that.' ", Kris continues.

After saying good bye to Kris and Tracy, June and Danny leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Scene)<strong>

Ozzie and Harriet are in the kitchen and Harriet is making cookies for Rick and Kris, regarding Tracy. They were sugar cookies with the words, 'It's a Girl' on them, frosted in pink. As she finishes up putting an 'L' on the last cookie, the doorbell rings and she goes to answer it.

When she's not looking, Ozzie snatches four cookies. The ones that have the letters, 'G I R L' on them.

"That was Clara Randolph at the door.", Harriet explains as she comes back in the kitchen. "She just brought back the steak knives she borrowed for dinner last night."

Just then, Harriet realizes something.

"What happened to the cookies?", she inquires.

"Right there on the plate.", Ozzie says as he points to them.

Harriet then takes a spatula and starts taking them off the plate and back onto the tray. She was doing this in order to count the cookies.

"Just as I thought.", she replies as she scoops them back onto the plate. "There's some cookies missing."

"Oh, alright.", Ozzie admits sheepishly. "I took some cookies... and they were good too."

"You know what would also be good?", Harriet tells him as she takes a new batch of cookies out of the oven. "As soon as these cool, you could frost the letters on the cookies of the ones you snatched. And I'm gonna stand right here and watch you do it." Harriet continues.

As soon as the cookies cool off, Harriet watches intently while Ozzie reluctantly frosts the cookies.


	11. Episode 11: Grape Pie

**Episode 11:**

**Grape Pie**

Rick and Tracy are standing outside the market.

"Come on. Let's go inside.", Rick says as he holds out his hand for Tracy to take it. "We gotta go get some grapes for the grape pie that Mommy wants to make for the Women's Club meeting."

"No, I wanta ride 'da' horsies first.", Tracy replies.

"OK.", Rick says as he picks her up and puts her on a yellow carousel horse.

"Put 'da' money in it.", she replies, somewhat bossily.

"Please, Pop.", Rick replies as a way of indicating that's what she's supposed to say.

" 'Pease', Pop.", Tracy replies.

Rick puts a dime in the carousel. His daughter thanks him as the horse begins to move and he watches Tracy ride with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes home with a book in her hand.<p>

"Ozzie, guess what?", she says enthusiastically. "The Library is having a contest for couples. You have a week to read a book and give a 600 word report on it. I signed us up. If our names get drawn out of a hat, we win. And guess what the prize is."

"Something better on TV.", Ozzie says as he takes the remote and changes the channel for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"No, ten dollars.", she tells him.

Seeing that there was nothing good on TV, Ozzie decides to give up and turn it off.

"A piece?", he asks with interest, once the TV was off.

"No, together. So that's five dollars for each of us. This is the book I got.", Harriet says as she shows it to Ozzie. "I thought I could read a half and you could read a half and together we could do a report on it."

"In other words, I'll write 300 words on my half and you write 300 words on your half."

"Yes, I can start on my half first.", Harriet tells him, as if she read his thoughts.

"Good, thank you.", Ozzie replies relieved.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are sitting at the kitchen table painting a picture of nature things when Kris comes home.<p>

"Tracy, guess what?", Kris says as she puts the pie pan in the sink. "Everyone loved the grape pie at the Women's club meeting. I told them that you helped me make it and Mrs. Randolph wants me to bring you over. She wants you to help her make it for dessert tomorrow night."

"That's great.", Rick tells Tracy. "OK, chef genius," he continues. "What color do we make the tree?", he asks her.

Tracy goes down the row of paints asking, " 'Dis' one, 'dis' one."

Rick answered no until she got to the green and then he answered yes. Tracy puts the paint brush in the green paint and laughs when she does something.

"Tracy, the paint goes on the tree, not on Pop's nose.", Rick says firmly.

* * *

><p>Dave is sitting in a chair reading the paper when an ad catches his eye.<p>

"June, listen to this ad for ice skating.", he says enthusiastically. "Kids twelve and under free. Teenager-Adults half price.", he reads. "Let's go ice skating tomorrow afternoon.", Dave suggests.

"I don't know.", June replies sheepishly.

"Danny?", Dave calls into the other room.

"What?", Danny asks.

"Come here please. Pop wants to talk to you."

"I can't find Pinocchio's nose.", Danny says, referring to the puzzle he was working on.

"You can find it later. Just come here.", Dave says exasperatingly.

Danny enters the room. "Yes, Pop."

"Raise your hand if you want Mommy to go ice skating with you and me tomorrow."

"I want her to go!", Danny says excitedly as he raises his hand.

"Pop does too. See, you got two votes there.", Dave tells June.

"OK, I'll go.", she finally agrees. "I'm a little nervous about it though.", she admits. "I haven't been ice skating since I was a kid."

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are at the malt shop enjoying their malts. Wally had a chocolate one and Ginger a vanilla one.<p>

After taking a sip of her malt, Ginger says, "Look what I got in the mail today." Out of her purse, she brings a book of coupons. "I also brought my small scissors.", she says as she takes a small pair of red ones out of her purse. "I thought it would be fun if we cut coupons out of this book. I'll start first.", she tells him. "Here's a coupon for Luster shampoo. I'm definitely cutting that out. That's my favorite kind." she says as she cuts the coupon for the shampoo out of the book.

Wally and Ginger took turns cutting out the coupons of things they want.

"Those vanilla malts are so good.", Ginger comments. "I'm gonna go ask Jack for another one.", she says as she gets up from the booth.

As she's at the counter ordering her malt, Wally takes the coupons from her side of the booth and puts them on his side. He takes out of her pile the things he wants and puts the rest back on her side.

Ginger comes back with her second vanilla malt and sits down at the booth. "I know I had more than two coupons here. What happened?"

"I guess you were dreaming.", Wally says with a shrug.

"Oh, is that the dream where I also punch a fat guy in the nose for taking my coupons?", Ginger replies angrily as she puts her fist up.

"Now honey, calm down.", Wally tells her. "Here, you can have your coupons back."

"Thanks.", Ginger says as she looks through them. "Hey what happened to that coupon for Quaker Oatmeal?", she asks.

"I used the last of it up for breakfast this morning, so I'm keeping that one for myself." Wally tells her. "If that's OK with you.", he continues sheepishly.

Once Ginger had given him a look that said 'excuse me', she says exasperatingly, "It's fine."

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny are ice skating at the rink. Dave was holding Danny's hand as he coached him along on how to do it.<p>

"First one foot, then the other foot." he was telling him every once in awhile and also adding a "Good job."

"I had so much fun.", June says happily as she sits on the bench removing her skates.

"I can remember the first time I did this.", Dave says, removing his skates as well. "It was when I was eight years old. A friend of mine had a birthday party, which was an ice skating party. He and his family were friends of our family. Meaning Rick was invited to the party too, so he wouldn't feel bad.", Dave says with a roll of his eyes. "The ice skating party was played like a birthday game. If your birthday was in January-March, you'd go up to the front and skate around the circle once. If your birthday was in April-June, it was twice. If your birthday was in July-September, it was three times and if your birthday was in October-December, it was four times. My birthday's in October, so I got to skate around the circle four times. Since Rick's birthday's in May, Pop took him to the toy store afterwards to get a toy, because he only got to skate twice around the circle while he held Pop's hand."

"I guess it would be four times times for me too. Because, just like you, my birthday's in October as well."

"Yep, my birthday, your birthday, Tracy's birthday, and Mom and Pop's anniversary are all in October."

"October is certainly a popular month in our family.", June replies.

"How many times would I skate around the circle, Pop?", Danny asks.

"Do you know what month your birthday's in?", Dave asks him.

"Eight.", Danny replies.

"No, August. Eight just means it's the eighth month of the year.", Dave tells him. "So, since your birthday's in August, that means that you would skate around the circle three times."

"Hey, that's how old I am.", Danny replies with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris had just picked Tracy up at the Randolph's house. Tracy had helped Clara make a grape pie for dessert. Clara gave Kris a plate with a few pieces on it to take home. As they walked down the street, Kris held the plate of pie while Tracy was being given a ride on Rick's shoulders. Rick, Kris, and Tracy are now standing outside their own house.<p>

"Did you have fun?", Rick asks Tracy as he lifts her off his shoulders and puts her down.

"No.", Tracy answers.

"Why not?", Kris asks confused.

"Cause."

Rick and Kris had no idea what Tracy's one word, simple answer meant. But, to the best of their knowledge, they would guess it was because Clara had made the pie with green grapes and not purple grapes. Which is what Tracy liked better.

"Bedtime.", Rick tells Tracy, once they're inside the house. "What story do you want'a hear tonight?", he asks her.

"I want pie, I don't want a 'dory'.", Tracy says.

"You can have your piece after lunch tomorrow, OK?", Kris tells her.

"I want it now.", Tracy says in a whiny voice.

"Well now, if you're not gonna pick a bedtime story, I guess Pop's just gonna have to pick one for you.", Rick tells her. "Let's see now.", he says, thumbing his chin. "How about...?"

" 'Da Free' Bears.", Tracy answers quickly.

Rick wasn't really thinking of a bedtime story. He was just playing a game with Tracy so she would pick one and it worked.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet had just gotten back from the contest at the Library.<p>

"I was surprised we won.", Ozzie admits. "Because, I have to confess, I didn't read my half of the book."

"I read the whole book and wrote the whole report on it.", Harriet says. "It was so much fun. I felt just like a girl in school again."

"So, what are you gonna spend your five dollars on?", Ozzie asks her.

"Five dollars? I deserve all ten."

"You're absolutely right.", Ozzie replies.

"But I will spend it on something we both can use."

Ozzie and Harriet sit down and discuss what they can spend the ten dollars on.


	12. Episode 12: Imagination

**Episode 12:**

**Imagination**

Danny and Tracy are sitting at the kitchen table coloring pictures. Danny's picture consisted of a boy walking his dog on a leash.

"I'm gonna color my doggy this color.", Danny announces as he takes it out of the box.

"Blue huh?", That's creative, Kris tells him.

"Mommy, are doggies 'boo'?", Tracy asks.

"Not usually, no.", Kris tells her. "But you can make something any color you want."

"You can?", Tracy asks, confused.

"Sure. It's called using your imagination."

With that, Danny and Tracy continue to color their pictures.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are in the kitchen, when Wally knocks on the back door, and Ozzie lets him in.<p>

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson.", Wally greets them. "Would you guys like to hear a joke?"

"A joke?", Harriet asks.

"Yeah, I got a new joke book today.", he explains as he holds it up for them to see.

"Sure, we love a good laugh every now and then.", Ozzie tells him.

"OK.", Wally says enthusiastically as he opens the book up to the first page. He then proceeds to read the joke to them.

_Q. What did Morning say to Afternoon?_

_A. Night_

"Maybe you'll like this one better.", Wally says, once Ozzie and Harriet gave him a look like he was nuts.

_Q. What did the fruit say to the bowl and spoon?_

_A. Put me in loops and eat me for breakfast._

"There's gotta be one joke in here that's funny.", Wally says as he turns the page. "Here's one you might like."

"Wally? Wally?", Ozzie says, putting up his hand to prevent him from going any further. "Listen, have you read anyone else those jokes yet?"

"I was gonna try my hand at reading some to Rick and Kris next.", Wally lets him know.

"Good. I'll bet they would love them.", Ozzie replies as he opens up the back door and gives him a slight push.

"Do you really think they'll like them?", Harriet asks, confused, once Wally had left.

"I don't even think Tracy's dolls and stuffed animals would like them.", Ozzie admits.

* * *

><p>Tracy is sitting at the kitchen table coloring something. What it was was an assignment of Rick's for History class. He had to draw a map, put on there the states where the presidents were born, and color it in highlighters.<p>

"Tracy!", Rick says firmly. "Give me this.", he instructs as he takes a pink highlighter out of her hand. "What's this?", he asks in a similar tone as he points to the now scribbled on map with the highlighter.

"I was using my dalmatian.", Tracy tells him.

"Your what?" Rick asks, confused.

"Mommy said you can 'cutter' something any 'cutter' you want.", she explains.

"I think you mean _imagination_, right?"

"Yeah.", Tracy replies.

"That would be fine if it was yours, but it was Pop's." he tells her. "Can you tell me you're sorry?"

"Sorry.", Tracy replies quickly as she gets up from her chair.

She's about to run off when Rick goes after her and picks her up.

"Put me down, Pop. I want'a go 'pay'."

"You can play after you sit quietly and watch Pop draw another map." Just then, he hears a knock at the back door. "Which I'm gonna start on after I answer the door.", Rick lets her know.

"Hi, Rick. Hi, Tracy.", Wally greets them.

"Wally, I'm kind of busy right now.", Rick tells him.

"OK, I just want you to hear a couple jokes."

He then proceeds to open up the book to the page he wants and reads the jokes.

_Q. What did Yo say to Gurt?_

_A. Let's get together and become a snack._

"Here's another one.", Wally says.

_Q. What did the picture say to the wall?_

_A. Hang me up. I'd look pretty on you._

"Fine, party pooper.", Wally says, once he saw that Rick wasn't laughing. "I'll go over to Dave and June's and read _them _some."

Once Wally leaves, Rick proceeds to start on the map with a less than thrilled Tracy sitting beside him.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are in the kitchen when June asks him something. She had just bought some navy blue curtains for their room and wanted to know when he was going to hang them up.<p>

"I'll get to it.", Dave tells her.

"Can it please be today?", June asks him. "You've been saying that ever since I bought them and that was two days ago. Danny's only three and I would like to have them hung up before he graduates high school."

"I'd like to have them hung up never.", Dave replies under his breath.

"What was that?", June asks him.

"Oh, I said, it would be better if I hung them up as soon as possible."

Wally knocks on the back door and Dave lets him in.

"Hi guys.", Wally greets them. "I got a new joke book. Would you like to hear some jokes?"

"Sure.", June says.

_Q. What did Teddy's Mom say to him when he threw a fit?_

_A. What a bear._

_Q. What did the spiral say to the pen?_

_A. I don't want to be empty inside anymore._

"So much for that clerk knowing what he's talking about.", Wally says exasperatingly, once he saw that Dave and June weren't laughing.

"What do you mean?", Dave asks him.

"The clerk at the store told me that in this book, there was some of the funniest jokes. I'll keep trying, I guess." Wally says with a sigh as he leaves.

"That clerk knowing what he's talking about. Now that's funny.", Dave says to June, after Wally leaves.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi, Jack.", he greets him.

"Hi, Wally. What kind of malt would you like today?", Jack asks him.

"I don't want a malt. Would you like to hear some jokes?"

"Well, I just heard one for sure.", Jack replies.

"What do you mean?", Wally wonders.

"You not wanting a malt. What could be funnier than that?", Jack asks him rhetorically.

_Q. What did the desert say to blue water?_

_A. I'd like to sea you on me._

_Q. What did the theater say to the movie?_

_A. You wanta come play._

"Are you sure you don't want a malt?", Jack asks him.

"No thank you. Just get me a peanut butter cup sundae.", Wally says with a roll of his eyes.

"Coming right up."

* * *

><p>Tracy is still sitting at the kitchen table, bored as can be.<p>

"I don't like 'dis'.", Tracy says in a pouty voice.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us, because Pop doesn't like how you scribbled on his map either.", Rick tells her as he colors a state with a green highlighter. "There, it's all done."

"I get your 'tar'. I want'a hear 'Taving' Man."

"Freeze.", Rick says, pointing. "You know the rules about getting my guitar. You don't get it because it's too heavy for you."

"I 'sibble' on your map again.", Tracy tells him in a sassy tone.

"Would you like to sit in your crib until dinner time for a month?", Rick asks firmly.

"_No_.", Tracy replies with emphasis.

"I didn't think so. You be a good girl and let Pop get the guitar.", Rick tells her.

"I will."

Rick gets his guitar and plays and sings, _Traveling Man_, for Tracy.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to hang up the curtains now.", Dave says as he carries them into the room. "What's wrong?", he inquires, once he saw the expression on June's face.<p>

"I was just thinking.", June tells him. "I like it when we had shades better. I mean, we've lived here ever since we got married and that was four years ago."

"I'm glad you mentioned that.", Dave lets her know. "Because, actually, I like it better when we had shades as well. That's why I've been so reluctant to hang them up. I just didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings or anything."

Danny comes in the room. "Hey, I like these.", he says, noticing the curtains on the bed.

"You do?", Dave asks him. "Do you want Pop to hang them up in your room?"

"OK.", Danny replies enthusiastically.

Dave takes the curtains and goes to hang them up in Danny's room.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in Tracy's room.<p>

"Mommy, I want'a 'pay' a game.", Tracy says.

"OK, how about hide and seek?", Kris suggests.

"OK.", Tracy replies excitedly.

"You hide in your crib and I'll come find you in the morning.", Kris tells her as she picks her up and puts her in her crib. "We can pretend I can't find you, OK. Remember how we talked about using your imagination? Using your imagination is the same as pretending."

Tracy takes something from her crib and throws it at Kris. What it was was a gray and white stuffed kitten with a pink furry nose.

"Tracy Kristine, do not do that again. Mommy is not a toy chest.", Kris says firmly.

"I was petending you were. I was using my... what's 'dat' word again?"

"Imagination.", Kris tells her. "Something you don't always get to use. Especially when it's doing something rude, like throwing things at someone."

With that, Kris says, "I love you. Good night.", turns off the light, and leaves the room.


	13. Episode 13: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Episode 13:**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Tracy is standing in her room with just a diaper on. She tries to take it off, only to start crying. Hearing this from the other room, Rick comes in.

"What happened?", he asks sympathetically.

"I got owie.", Tracy says, in a pouty voice, as she holds up her thumb, with a drop of blood on it.

"Hold on, I'll fix it.", he tells her.

Rick comes out of the bathroom with a kleenex, disinfectant spray, and a box of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs band aids.

"I want Dopey.", Tracy says, referring to the band aid she wanted to wear.

"Do you want'a tell Pop how you got this owie?", Rick asks as he puts the band aid on her thumb.

"I take my diaper off.", Tracy tells him.

"Oh, and one of these things poked you.", Rick concludes as he holds it up for her to see.

"Yeah.", Tracy replies.

"Well, you know what? These are safety pins. They could poke you. You don't take your diaper off yourself."

"But I a big girl.", Tracy tells him.

"Well, if you do this again, you, big girl, will be in big trouble.", Rick lets her know.

He then proceeds to change her and take out of her drawer a pink and white, checked sun suit, with big pink buttons going vertical. An outfit that Tracy insisted putting on herself. Of course, it wasn't put on perfectly. She buttoned it wrong and Rick had to fix it.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in the living room when Ozzie and Harriet come in the front door.<p>

"Are you ready to go to the circus and see some clowns?", Ozzie asks Tracy as he picks her up.

"I want down.", Tracy tells him.

"Where are you going?", Harriet wonders.

"I 'gibe' Pop 'anudder' hug and kiss. I going bye bye."

"That's very considerate thinking. We certainly wouldn't want Pop to worry about you, would we?", Kris says with a subtle smirk.

After hugs, kisses, and goodbyes are all given, Ozzie and Harriet leave for the circus, with Tracy.

* * *

><p>At the circus, Ozzie is holding Tracy on his lap, when a clown comes out riding a unicycle and juggling colored balls. The minute she sees the clown, Tracy starts crying hysterically.<p>

"It's OK.", Ozzie assures her as he turns her around to a hugging position. "Do you want'a go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?", he asks her.

"Yeah.", Tracy says through sobs.

"OK, but please take your fingernails out of Grandpa's shoulder first."

"She reminds me of her Dad when he was her age.", Harriet replies.

"I remember how Rick was terrified of clowns.", Ozzie tells her.

"Remember how you showed him that there's nothing to be afraid of?", Harriet inquires.

"I do, and what I did with Rick, I think I'm gonna do the same thing with Tracy."

* * *

><p>Dave, June, Rick, and Kris are at the bowling alley.<p>

"So, who's buying the shoes tonight?", Rick asks Dave.

"Why don't we flip a coin and find out?", Dave replies as he takes a quarter out of his pants pocket. "Call it in the air, Rick.", he says, flipping the coin.

"Tails.", Rick says.

"It's heads, so it looks like I'm buying the shoes tonight.", Dave replies.

"I'll tell you what.", Rick says. "When you make your first strike, I'll buy you something from the concession stand."

"Deal.", agrees Dave as he and Rick return low fives.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop with his cousin Bradley. Bradley was a six-year-old boy with light red hair and freckles. The malt shop was having a coloring contest for kids, ages five-ten, and Wally had just received a call that Bradley had won and his prize was a caramel sundae.<p>

"I just want my sundae plain. I don't want any toppings on it.", Bradley says.

"Well, that makes one of us.", Wally tells him, "Because I'll have a caramel sundae, with whipped cream, and a cherry."

"Nuts too?", Jack asks him.

"Oh yeah, nuts too. That'll be good, because I'm nuts for caramel sundaes.", Wally says with a laugh.

Jack then proceeds to start on the sundaes and Wally and Bradley take them and go to sit down at a booth.

* * *

><p>Harriet is sitting on the couch holding Tracy on her lap.<p>

"Introduce me, Harriet!", Ozzie calls from the other room.

"Introducing, Chuggles the clown.", Harriet says in an announcer's voice.

Ozzie comes out dressed as a clown.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with my hair. It keeps coming off.", Ozzie says in a deep voice as he keeps taking his rainbow colored wig on and off. This makes Tracy laugh.

"Grandpa's silly, isn't he?", Harriet asks her.

"What's your name, little girl?", Ozzie asks Tracy, as an impression of the clown.

"Tacy.", she says with a big smile on her face.

"Well Tracy, here's some questions for you. If I'm right, you honk my nose, OK?"

Ozzie reads off questions from a sheet of paper.

_1. Is Mommy and Pop's names Kris and Rick?_

Tracy honks the big red rubber nose.

_2. On your birthday, do you get cake and ice cream?_

Tracy honks the red rubber nose again.

_3. Do you have Minnie Mouse on your shoes?_

Tracy honks the red rubber nose a third time.

Ozzie asked Tracy questions he knew she would know the answers to. He also made sure he asked her questions that she could get right, since he knew she loved honking his red rubber nose.

* * *

><p>"I was surprised that Rick bought something for everyone at the concession stand tonight.", June tells Dave as they come into the house.<p>

"Let me tell you something about my brother.", Dave tells her. "He has always been notorious for wanting to please people. When he was eleven, he attended the school lock in, eventhough he had a really bad cold that night. Something he came to regret later. The next day, some boys were talking. They were saying Rick was up all night coughing, and talked about how loud it was."

"If they had an award ceremony for the most unsympathetic kids, they would definitely win.", June says with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa today?", Kris asks Tracy, in the car, as Rick was driving home.<p>

"Yeah.", Tracy replies.

"So, you like clowns huh?", Kris continues.

"No, I hate cowns!", she yells.

"But Grandpa told us that he dressed up and acted like a clown, and you loved it.", Rick tells her.

" 'Gampa's' funny. 'Cowns' are sary."

"If Pop or Uncle David dressed as clowns, would _we _be scary?"

"No."

"What about Grandpa Tom?", Kris asks.

" 'Gampa' Tom doesn't like 'cowns'.", Tracy replies.

"How do you know that?", Rick asks her.

" 'Cause, he likes football. Mommy 'sowed' me."

"She remembers the picture I showed her the other day.", Kris explains to Rick. "It was a picture of my Dad posing with the football team in college."

" 'Unca' Mark like football too.", Tracy says.

"I also showed her a picture of my brother holding a little Nerf football that my Dad gave him for his second birthday.", Kris continues.

With that, Rick continues to drive home.


	14. Episode 14: Lost Keys

**Episode 14:**

**Lost Keys**

Hearing water run, Tracy comes in the bathroom.

"Taking a 'sower', Pop?", she asks him.

"Yes, now get out please.", Rick tells her.

"I take a 'sower' too.", Tracy announces.

"No, you're not gonna take a shower too."

"But I 'awready' took my 'coes off'.", Tracy lets him know.

"Well, you need to put your clothes back on."

"No.", she replies in a whiny voice.

"I'll tell you what. Do you want'a play a game?", he asks her.

"Yeah.", Tracy replies excitedly.

"OK, what game do you wanta play?"

"Hot and 'Code'.", she announces excitedly.

"OK, let Pop finish taking a shower and when I come out, we'll play hot and cold.", Rick tells her.

Tracy leaves and goes to hide Rick's keys that are on an end table.

* * *

><p>Harriet is sitting at the kitchen table with a paper and pen when Ozzie comes in.<p>

"Whatch'ya doin'?", he inquires as he takes a Coke out of the fridge.

"I'm thinking about what I can say in my letter to Mother.", Harriet tells him.

"Well, why don't you tell her about the home movies I took of Danny and Tracy last week?", Ozzie suggests. "Or you could tell her about how I caught the biggest fish when I went fishing with Joe and Darby the other day. Or you could tell her how good the fights were last night."

"The home movies you took of Danny and Tracy, yes. How you caught the biggest fish, maybe. But how good the fights were last night, absolutely not.", Harriet replies, in answer to Ozzie's suggestions.

"Why?"

"Why don't you tell _your _Mother about that?"

"Don't be silly. My Mother's not interested in that kind of stuff.", Ozzie tells her.

"Well then, why would _my _Mother be?", Harriet wonders.

"I guess you've got a point there."

Harriet starts writing the letter, writing about a couple of the topics that Ozzie suggested.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are playing hot and cold when Kris comes in the room.<p>

"Shouldn't you get going?", she says as she points to a clock on the wall.

"You're right.", he tells her. "Tracy, I'm sorry. Our game has to be cut short, OK? I got'ta go to school. Where are my keys?", he wonders out loud. "They were right here on this end table."

" 'Da' keys are hiding.", Tracy tells him.

"I see, and where exactly are the keys hiding?", Rick asks her.

"I don't know.", Tracy replies.

"You don't know or do you just not want'a tell me?"

"If we find out the answer's, you don't want'a tell Pop, you are in so much trouble.", Kris replies firmly.

"I don't know. I forgot.", Tracy says.

"Well, at least there's still time to walk down to Mom and Pop's and get a ride from one of them.", Rick replies. "Tracy, give Pop a kiss. I got'ta go bye bye.", he tells her.

After she does that, he tells her, "I love you, but I will definitely talk to you later."

After he says that, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are in their room, putting clothes in a Goodwill bag, when Danny comes in the room.<p>

"I want'a put this in there too.", he announces.

"This is your teddy bear. Why do you want'a put Teddy in the bag?", Dave asks him.

"Because, he's only wearing one shoe. That's why I don't like him.", Danny tells him.

"In the first place", June tells him, "this bag is for clothes only, not toys, and in the second place, Teddy's only wearing one shoe because you lost the other one and you need to find it."

"Can I take his clothes off and put those in the bag?", Danny asks.

"No. Come on now, do what Mommy says and find Teddy's other shoe.", Dave tells him. "Pop will help you look.", he continues.

Dave and Danny leave the room to search for the teddy bear's missing shoe.

* * *

><p>Rick and Wally are in History class when Wally shows Rick something. His report on Abraham Lincoln had been written in a pen that showed up in different colors.<p>

"I wrote this with the new pen I bought yesterday.", Wally tells him in a whisper.

"You can't do that.", Rick says in a whisper back.

Hearing Rick's words, the teacher asks him a question. "Can't do what Mr. Nelson? Whisper in class?"

"Oh, no Sir,", Wally answers. "Rick was just letting me know that the reports on the presidents had to be written in... I'm sorry, what was it again?", he wonders.

"For those of you who weren't paying attention to the rules of this report, like Mr. Plumstead.", the teacher says as he eyes him suspiciously. "You can only write the report in blue or black pen."

"Told ya.", Rick whispers to Wally.

"Perhaps Mr. Nelson would like to spend some time in the library today. Which is where he'll go if he continues that whispering.", the teacher says.

Rick, as well as the other students, knew that now was a time to be quiet and focus on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

><p>Rick comes home from school and tells Tracy, "Go in Pop's room and I'll come talk to you in a little bit. Thank you."<p>

After she does that, Kris asks Rick how his day was.

"Dean Hopkins told me that Kelly got a smiley face on his paper yesterday for writing one of the best stories in the first grade." he tells her, referring to the Dean of his school and his six-year-old son.

"What was the story about?", Kris inquires.

"You and I were his babysitters.", Rick lets her know. "We took him and Tracy to Disney World, where they got to meet Mickey Mouse and all his friends."

"I guess he really had fun when we babysat him huh?", Kris says.

"Dean Hopkins told me that Kelly asks him all the time, 'Daddy, when can Rick and Kris babysit me again?'. Well, I guess I better go in our room and talk to that daughter of ours.", Rick announces.

That being said, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, June remembers something.<p>

"Dave, I just realized something.", she tells him.

"What's that?", Dave inquires.

"I accidentally put one of my favorite shirts in the goodwill bag."

"In other words, you want me to help you get it out of there, right?"

"Could you please?", June asks him.

"OK.", Dave replies.

"Thank You."

Dave and June are in the living room taking the clothes out of a garbage bag when Danny comes in the room.

"I found Teddy's other shoe.", he announces happily. "It was under my bed."

"That's great. Now, help Mommy and Pop find a shirt that Mommy wants in this bag.", Dave tells him.

"Here it is.", June announces as she takes it out of the bag.

The shirt was a pale yellow long sleeved shirt, with a red rose at the top, a white lilly in the middle, and a blue bonnet at the bottom.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I put that in there." June replies as she picks the unwanted clothes up off the floor and puts them back in the garbage bag.

* * *

><p>"Look, Pop.", Tracy announces happily. "I 'foun' your keys."<p>

"That's great.", Rick tells her. "Where were they?"

"In 'da' couch.", Tracy tells him.

"Good. So from now on, you'll hide only your things like we talked about yesterday. That means, if you want'a hide keys, you'll only hide your Fisher Price ones. Promise?"

"I 'pomise'.", Tracy says.

"To remember what Pop taught you."

"To 'Wakey' and back."

"To _Waikiki _and back. That's right.", he tells her.

He then takes his keys and goes to hang them up on a nail in the closet.


	15. Episode 15: Manners

**Episode 15:**

**Manners**

Rick and Tracy are at the malt shop for lunch. Rick had a hot dog with mustard, ketchup, and relish on it; fries, and a chocolate malt. Tracy had a basket with a grilled cheese sandwich and french fries. To drink, she had pink lemonade, which is what Kris put for her in her bottle before Tracy left.

They're about to carry their food to a booth when Tracy drops her basket of food, causing the fries to spill all over the floor.

"Oops, it was an 'accdent'. I pick 'em up.", Tracy says as she picks up a few fries and throws them across the room.

"Don't throw your fries like that. That's naughty.", Rick says firmly.

"I was tying to 'thow dem' in 'da tash' ", Tracy replies as she picks up some more fries and throws them across the room again, trying to aim for the trash.

"Tracy stop that. I'm not gonna tell you again.", Rick says in the same tone as before.

"Mommy said, 'tird' time's a 'baceet' ", Tracy tells him, picking up a few more fries, only to do the same thing to them.

"You mean a charm, not a bracelet.", Rick tells her with a smirk.

Tracy had heard Kris talking about the charm bracelet she had, so Rick figured she obviously got the words mixed up.

"Well, Pop said, I'll take you in my room when we get home.", he tells her as he picks the fries off the floor and goes over to put them in the trash.

After they finish their lunch, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes in the living room holding a red sleeping bag. It was reversible, so on the other side it was dark blue.<p>

"I remember the day I bought that.", Ozzie tells her. "I bought it for Dave when we went on the Father-Son camp out, when he was in 4th. grade. How come you have it after all these years?"

"I'm gonna use it to cover up with tonight.", Harriet tells him.

"What's the matter with our bed spread?", he asks confused.

"Nothing for you.", that being said, she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are sitting at the kitchen table when Rick comes in the front door. "I'm home.", he announces.<p>

"In here!", Kris calls from the kitchen. "Tracy, let's show Pop what we've been working on."

"What have you been working on?"

"Be nice.", Tracy tells him.

"Actually, we've been working on manners.", Kris explains to Rick. "But in a way you're right.", she tells Tracy. "To have good manners, you have to be nice. OK Tracy, Mommy's gonna give you this apple here.", Kris says as she takes a yellow apple out of a fruit bowl on the table. "What do you say after I give it to you?"

"Peel it for me?", Tracy says as she holds the apple out to Kris.

"And after Mommy peels it for you. Then what do you say?", Rick asks her.

"I like it.", Tracy guesses.

"No."

"It's good.", she guesses again.

"No, you say thank you.", Kris tells her.

"For what?", Tracy asked confused.

"For peeling the apple for you.", Kris tells her.

"But, you didn't do it yet."

With a sigh, Kris puts her hand over her face in frustration.

* * *

><p>June comes home from shopping.<p>

"Dave, look. This is the alarm clock I bought.", she says enthusiastically as she shows it to him.

"Let's take a look at it there.", Dave says as he takes it from her. "It takes two double A batteries.", he reads on the back.

After taking batteries out of the drawer, he puts them in and tries it out. The alarm clock makes a really loud ring.

"Well, it definitely works.", June replies happily.

"I know.", Dave says with a roll of his eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't sound all that happy about it."

"Oh no, what I meant to say was, I know it will wake us up in the morning."

With that, June leaves to go put the alarm clock in their room.

* * *

><p>Wally is driving his car with Ginger in the passenger seat. She has a blindfold over her eyes, which is what Wally put on her to surprise her, by taking her some place.<p>

"OK, we're here.", he tells her as he parks the car. "You can take your blindfold off now."

After she does that, she says excitedly, "The Fun Zone, I love it here!"

Inside, Wally had won a big teddy bear for throwing different colors of bean bags on the right color of squares. He was right behind Ginger when he pulled the teddy bear's string, which caused it to roar, taking her by surprise.

"Don't do that, Fatso.", Ginger snaps angrily.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humor?", Wally asks her.

"No, I think the question here is, where's _your sense_? Because that definitely is _not _humor."

After spending some more time there, they leave, after going to the malt shop for malts. A black walnut one for Wally and a cherry one for Ginger.

* * *

><p>Dave comes home with another alarm clock. He had taken batteries with him, so he could try it out in the store, and he was happy with what he purchased.<p>

"June, check out this alarm clock!", he says enthusiastically as he hands it to her. "Go ahead, try it out.", he tells her.

After she tries it out, she says, "It's nice, but what was wrong with the one I bought?"

"Nothing, if you want'a wake the dead.", Dave replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?", June asks him somberly.

"Well, I don't want'a hurt your feelings or anything, but the other alarm clock was kind of annoying, don't you think? Actually, 'kind of' is an understatement."

"No, I don't think it was annoying.", she tells him.

Just then, Danny comes in the room holding the alarm clock that was making a really loud ring.

"I guess you're right.", June admits. "It is pretty annoying."

Taking the alarm clock from Danny, she turns it off and takes the batteries out.

"I'm going to take this back to the store tomorrow.", June tells him.

"But I was gonna show Tracy.", Danny tells her with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm taking it back.", June replies firmly, knowing the only reason why he said that was so he could pick on his cousin.

With a sigh, a discouraged Danny walks away.

* * *

><p>Kris comes in Tracy's room to find her with toys out in front of her. "Tracy, you need to get the toys picked up now, OK. It's bedtime."<p>

"No.", Tracy replies in a sassy tone.

"You don't say no to Mommy like that.", Kris says firmly.

"It's not good 'matters'?", Tracy asks.

"It's not good manners, that's right."

"But I don't want to."

"Mommy doesn't want to put these toys in a locked box tomorrow either. But I will if I have to.", Kris tells her. "Are you gonna get the toys picked up?", she asks.

"Yes."

"OK, you have to give me your word."

"I can't."

"Why not?", Kris asks, confused.

"I don't 'habe' a word to 'gibe' you.", Tracy informs her.

"No, what that means is, you're supposed to say, I promise.", she tells her with a smirk.

"Oh, OK. I 'pomise'."

That being said, Tracy proceeds to pick up the toys.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are resting in bed when Ozzie asks a question.<p>

"Harriet? I can't help wondering. How come your covered up with Dave's old sleeping bag?"

"If you must know.", Harriet tells him. "It's because you were stealing the blankets last night and I hardly got any."

"I'll try not to do that tonight.", Ozzie tells her.

"Well, I'll use the sleeping bag for tonight anyway. Hey, look at it this way.", Harriet continues. "We can both be happy, because we each have our own thing, all to ourselves, to cover up with."

"That's true.", Ozzie says. "I didn't think of it that way."

With that, he and Harriet go to sleep.


	16. Episode 16: Mud Fun

**Episode 16:**

**Mud Fun**

Rick and Tracy are standing outside by the car.

"You chase me 'free' times.", Tracy says as she puts up three fingers and takes off running around the car.

"I'm not gonna chase you three times.", Rick tells her. "I'm not even gonna chase you _one _time. Now you need to settle down and come here, so Pop can buckle you in your car seat."

"Put me in 'uh side' down.", Tracy suggests.

"I'm not gonna put you in upside down. "

"Why?"

"Because, that's not only dangerous, it's dumb as well."

With that, Rick buckles Tracy in her car seat and drives off to their destination.

* * *

><p>Rick is driving Tracy to his parent's house. They were gonna babysit her because Kris was going with Rick to school that day. Kris suggested that he take Tracy early so she could get things done around the house first.<p>

"Here Pop, you can 'habe da' doggy. I want 'ephant'.", Tracy says, referring to the box of animal crackers that were beside her on the seat.

Taking a few out of the box, she names them as she puts them down on the seat. "Camel, 'zeba', 'line', 'ephant'," she says happily as she puts it in her mouth. "I 'gibe' you 'da line',", Tracy says as she puts it in Rick's hand.

"The lion. I don't know if I want that one. Lions are pretty scary", he tells her.

"It's 'dust petend', Pop. It's not 'sary'."

"That's good.", he tells her. OK, we're here at Grandma and Grandpa's now.", he announces as he parks the car.

* * *

><p>"Here's Tracy.", Rick says as he carries her into the house and puts her down.<p>

"Hi, Darling.", Harriet greets her. "Come here and give Grandma a hug."

After she does that, Harriet asks her if she can have a kiss too.

"No, I 'awready gabe' you a hug.", Tracy tells her.

"Then can Grandpa have a kiss?", Ozzie inquires.

"Yeah, I 'gibe Gamma' a hug and 'Gampa' a kiss.", Tracy replies as she proceeds to give Ozzie a kiss.

"Pop gets both right?", Rick asks her.

"Yeah.", Tracy says as she proceeds to give him both.

"OK, I'll see you later. You be a good girl.", he tells her.

After he says that, he leaves.

* * *

><p>A little girl with long light blond hair rings the doorbell and June answers it.<p>

"Do you want'a buy some Girl Scout Cookies?", the little girl inquires. "They're three dollars a box."

June goes to get her purse and says, "Sure, give me a box of the Lemon Cremes. Those kind are my favorite.", she tells her as she hands her the money.

"Hey, that's my Mom's favorite kind too." the little girl replies as she hands June a box of the cookies. "I like the iced oatmeal ones. Those are my favorite."

Dave comes in the room. "Speaking of favorite kind of cookies", he says, "Give me a box of the thin mints. My favorite kind, and a box of the Samoas for my little boy. Those are his favorite kind.", Dave tells her as he takes six dollars out of his wallet and gives it to her.

"That's the biggest sale I made today!", the little girl says excitedly as she hands Dave the boxes of cookies.

"Well, good luck with it all.", June tells her.

"Thanks.", the little girl says and leaves.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger come into English class and sit down at their desks.<p>

"OK, I've asked you to bring your spouses and partners today.", the teacher says. "I'd like a one page typed report on them, that's due Monday.", he continues.

"I know one thing Wally can include about me in his report.", Ginger replies.

"What's that?", the teacher wonders.

"He could write about how he got on my nerves listening to the football game on the way up here.", she suggests. "He was listening to it in his ear and it was really annoying how he kept yelling or cheering really loud during it."

"The team I was for won.", Wally tells her, "So that makes a sports fan like myself happy."

"What was the score?", the teacher asks him enthusiastically. "The score, that's not important to know right now." he continues, once the other students gave him a look like he was nuts. "There's a time to have fun and a time to be serious. This is college and somebody should of told you about that in preschool."

"Actually, I didn't go to preschool.", Wally tells him. "See, my parents..."

"Mr. Plumstead.", the teacher says. "I have no desire to hear about your past experiences or inexperiences. So cut out the chit chat and let me continue my class."

"Oh, yes Sir. Anything you say." Wally replies.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Tracy are rolling in the mud until they're black from head to toe. After that concludes, Harriet leads a muddy Tracy into the house.<p>

"Come on, Darling. Grandma's gonna give you a shower now.", she tells her.

"No, I want Pop to 'gibe' me a 'sower'."

"Well, Pop's not here.", Harriet replies.

"Call 'em.", Tracy says as she points to the phone.

"I'll tell you what.", Harriet says. "Let Grandma give you a shower and I'll let you wear an outfit that she brought out of the attic. It's an outfit that Pop used to wear when he was your age."

"OK!", Tracy replies excitedly.

After Harriet finishes giving Tracy a shower, she dresses her in a white short sleeved shirt, with the words 'Good Kid' written in red and blue on it, with blue jeans.

" 'Dis' was Pop's 'sirt'?", Tracy asks as she looks down at it and fingers it.

"Actually, the whole outfit was his.", Harriet tells her.

"OK, I not get it dirty.", she replies.

"That's good.", Harriet says. "I'm sure Pop would be glad to hear that."

With that, she goes about brushing Tracy's hair.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later, Rick and Kris.", Dean Hopkins tells them. "I got'ta go pick up Kelly from school."<p>

"Oh, we'll pick him up for you. Right, Kris?"

"Sure, we'd be glad to."

"OK, thanks.", Dean Hopkins replies.

As the final bell rings, Kris walks down the hall of Castle Wood Elementary school. She heard and saw kids of other grades coming out of their classes, chatting with a friend or guardian. Kris opens the door to Kelly's first grade classroom.

"I'm Kris Nelson.", she tells the teacher. "I came to pick up Kelly Hopkins."

"Kelly, someone's here for you.", the teacher tells him.

"Kris!", Kelly says excitedly as he gives her a hug. "Where's my Dad?"

"He's still at the fraternity.", Kris tells him. "Rick and I told him that we'd pick you up. Rick's in the car."

"You did a good job today, Kelly.", the teacher says as she hands him his homework, with a smile on her face.

"Let's see what it is.", Kris says as she takes the paper from him. "Fill in the blanks with rhyming words.", she reads out loud. "I used to love doing these when I was your age.", Kris comments. "OK, Kelly, what rhymes with clap?", she asks him.

"Snap.", Kelly answers.

"Good job.", Kris replies.

As they walk down the hall, Kelly tells Kris something. "My Dad gave me two dollars because I lost two teeth yesterday.", he says as he points to where he lost the teeth.

"That's neat. Do you know what you're gonna spend it on?"

"Definitely the new action figure at the toy store.", Kelly tells her. "Except, it's five dollars and I've only got two."

"You'll earn enough money. Your Dad told Rick that you get fifty cents a week for allowance. Do you know how many quarters it will take to get up to three dollars?", Kris asks him.

"A lot.", Kelly answers.

"Only twelve.", Kris tells him.

With that, she and Kelly leave and Rick drives Kelly back to the fraternity to see his Dad.

* * *

><p>As Rick was driving home, Tracy chatted most of the way about how she rolled in the mud with Grandpa. "I do it tomorrow too."<p>

"No. Maybe another day, but it won't be tomorrow.", Kris tells her.

" 'Gamma' and 'Gampa' let me.", Tracy objects in a whiny voice.

"I know, but what you do at Grandma and Grandpa's house, you don't always get to do at home. Do you understand?"

"I 'unersand' you're mean.", Tracy replies in a pouty voice.

"Well, also understand this.", Kris tells her. "You need to be a good girl. Neither Mommy or Pop are happy with your attitude right now."

With Tracy quiet the rest of the way, Rick continues to drive home.


	17. Episode 17: Neighbor Kids

**Episode 17:**

**Neighbor Kids**

Tracy is sitting on a chair in her room, quietly looking at a book, when Rick comes in.

"I hope you plan to just look at that book and not tear one like you did the other day.", Rick tells her.

"Shhh. Be 'kiet', Pop. Dolly's taking a nap.", Tracy whispers.

Rick goes over to look inside Tracy's crib. It was there that he saw one of her dolls with her eyes closed.

"Sorry. Don't tear the book.", he reminds her in a whisper.

That being said, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm finally back from the market.", Ozzie says, relieved, as he puts the bags of groceries on the table.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you to take that long.", Harriet tells him.

"Neither was I.", Ozzie replies, exasperated.

"What happened?", Harriet inquires. "The list I gave you wasn't that long."

"No it wasn't and I would of been back a lot sooner had it not been for this couple in front of me. They took so long, I literally wanted to faint."

With that, Harriet goes about putting the groceries away.

* * *

><p>"Pop, Dolly's awake. I get her a 'possle'.", Tracy says as she takes a red one out of the freezer.<p>

"Give that to Pop.", Rick tells her as he holds out his hand.

"No, 'dis' is for dolly.", Tracy tells him in a whiny voice.

"Do you want a popsicle for yourself?", he asks firmly.

"Yeah, I want ten of 'em.", she replies.

"One. Only one.", Rick tells her as he holds up one finger. "You might not even get that if you don't give Pop that one though.", he firmly replies.

Tracy gives her dad the red popsicle, and although she didn't know it, took a purple one out of the freezer for herself.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are enjoying their popsicles when Kris comes home. "Hi guys, guess what?", she greets them. "You know the parkers, right?"<p>

"The family that just moved in down the street? What about them?", Rick inquires.

"We're invited to their house for dinner tomorrow night.", Kris tells him. "And Tracy, guess what? They have a little girl your age."

"Will Danny be 'dare'?", Tracy asks.

"No, Danny won't be there.", Kris tells her.

"I 'pay' with Danny. I don't 'pay' with anyone else."

"Can you do Pop a favor and play with this new little girl?", Rick asks her.

"Actually, it's two little girls. They have a four year old too.", Kris chimes in. "So double the girls, double the fun. Right, Tracy?"

"I guess.", Tracy says glumly.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are at the malt shop. Wally had a blueberry malt and Ginger had a white chocolate one.<p>

"Why did you get Frosted Flakes?", Ginger asks him as she takes a sip of her malt. "You don't even like that kind of cereal."

"I know.", Wally tells her. "But the prize inside is really neat. I brought it with me.", he says as he puts a plastic spoon on the table. "Let me show you how it works."

Besides the malt, Wally also had a glass of water. He puts a clear spoon in the water, only to have it change different colors.

"I've got a great idea." Wally says. "I remember you once said that Frosted Flakes is your favorite sugar cereal. So how about you keep that and I'll keep the prize?"

"I'm for that!", Ginger says enthusiastically as she and Wally toast their malts.

They then continue drinking them.

* * *

><p>At the Parker's house, Tracy is in the room of their two little girls: Heather, who's four and Courtney, who's two.<p>

"Courtney, you didn't put my doll back.", Heather tells her in a bossy way.

Tracy starts crying, only to have Kris come in the room.

"We're gonna go in the bathroom.", Kris tells the girls as she picks Tracy up. "Can you blow your nose for Mommy?", Kris asks gently as she holds the kleenex up to Tracy's nose. "Good girl.", Kris says, once she does that.

"I want Pop.", Tracy tells her, sobbing.

"Pop's playing a game of cards with Mr. Parker right now.", Kris tells her.

Tracy continues to cry, when Kris says, "OK, I'll go get Pop. But, you need to quit crying like that. That's better.", she says, once Tracy's crying had quelled.

Kris puts Tracy down and goes to get Rick.

* * *

><p>Dave and Danny are sitting on the floor in the living room, building a tower of legos, when June comes in the room.<p>

"I found this in the attic.", she tells them. "It's my old highschool yearbook.", she says as she sits on the couch and proceeds to open the book.

"Danny? You know how we've been talking about things that are different in similar pictures?", Dave asks him. "Can you tell Pop what's different about Mommy in this picture?"

"Hair.", Danny says as he points to the picture.

"That's right. Mommy's hair was shorter then.", Dave tells him.

"I also had blond hair back then and now it's red.", June says.

With that, Dave, June, and Danny continue to look through the yearbook.

* * *

><p>Rick is outside in the backyard playing with Tracy and also Heather and Courtney, who he and Kris were babysitting that day.<p>

"Make me 'fy' again, Pop.", Tracy says, referring to the airplane ride she had just received.

"I already made you fly.", Rick tells her. "It's Courtney's turn."

"I want'a do 'someting' else.", Courtney says. "Like, I 'cimb' up your legs and you 'fip' me. My Daddy does that to me and 'Header' sometimes."

"Well, what a coincidence. I do that to Tracy sometimes too.", Rick says.

After proceeding to climb up Rick's legs, Courtney has nothing but a big smile on her face, after he flips her. After giving everyone a turn with the ride, and spending more time with them, the girls leave after their parents come to pick them up.


	18. Episode 18: Parenting

**Episode 18  
><strong>

**Parenting**

"Tracy Kristine Nelson, get in here!", Kris calls firmly from the bathroom. "What's this?", she asks, in a similar tone, as she points to something that's inside the toilet.

Inside the toilet was a shirt of Tracy's that was drenched in liquid soap.

"I washing my 'sirt' ", Tracy tells her.

"Whenever you want something washed, you give it to Mommy."

"No. I wash it 'mysef'.", Tracy tells her in a sassy tone.

"The only thing you're gonna do yourself, young lady, is sit in your crib until Pop comes home."

Kris picks Tracy up and puts her in her crib, where she does nothing but cry the whole time.

* * *

><p>Rick comes into Tracy's room.<p>

"Tracy, Mommy told me about your shirt in the toilet.", he tells her as he lifts her up out of her crib. "Is Pop happy with you?"

"No.", Tracy answers.

"That's right, he's not. Does Pop forgive you and still love you?"

"Yeah.", Tracy says as she puts her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house now?", he asks her as he puts her down.

"I not going to 'Gamma' and 'Gampa's'.", Tracy tells him. "I going with you and Mommy."

"Who told you that?", Rick asks confused.

" 'Unca' David.", Tracy replies.

"Uncle David told you that huh? Can I call and confirm that with him?"

"I do it.", Tracy says as she goes to get her play telephone.

"Can Pop do it instead?", Rick asks her.

After Tracy answers yes, Rick goes in the kitchen to call Dave.

"Danny, it's Uncle Rick.", he tells his nephew on the phone. "Can I talk to Pop, please?"

"Hi, Rick. What's up?", Dave says on the other line.

"Did you tell Tracy that she could come with me and Kris, instead of going to Mom and Pop's? She said you did."

"No, what gave her that idea?", Dave asks confused.

"I was wondering the same thing. I didn't think you did. OK, thanks.", Rick says before hanging up the phone.

Eventhough Dave and Rick both had no idea why Tracy said that. They figured it had to be a case of toddlers and their story telling.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, and Tracy are sitting down to dinner. Tracy was spending a couple days there, because Rick was going on a business trip to Teaneck, New Jersey. Kris wanted to come with him, claiming that she was excited to see the place where he was born.<p>

"Tracy Darling, you haven't even touched your broccoli. You need to do that. OK?", Harriet tells her.

"No, I don't like it.", Tracy replies.

"You like these though, right?", Ozzie asks as he takes an ice cream sandwich out of the freezer.

"Yeah!", Tracy says excitedly as she reaches for it.

"Just a minute.", Ozzie says, taking it out of her reach. "If I give you this, you gotta eat your vegetables. Promise?"

"I 'pomise'.", Tracy says.

"That's Grandpa's big girl.", Ozzie says as he gives her the ice cream sandwich.

"Ozzie, can I see you in the living room for a minute?", Harriet inquires.

"Sure.", Ozzie says.

"Do you remember what you said when Dave and Rick were kids and wouldn't eat their vegetables?", Harriet asks him.

"Eat your vegetables before they cry.", Ozzie guesses.

"OK, then what did I say?", Harriet asks, with a roll of her eyes.

"How would I know. I'm not you."

"I said eat your vegetables by the time I count to five, or go sit in the corner.", Harriet reminds him. "I know it's hard, but we need to do the same thing with Tracy."

"OK.", Ozzie says glumly.

With that, he and Harriet go back in the kitchen to finish their dinner.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are watching and laughing at The Tonight Show, when they get a news interruption once again. Danny comes in the room.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed?", June asks him.

"I wanta see Johnny Carson.", he replies.

"Well, you might not get to tonight.", Dave tells him. "At least completely anyway. Mommy and Pop keep getting a news interruption every five minutes."

"There he is.", Danny says as he points to Johnny on the TV.

"Well technically, you're supposed to be in bed.", Dave tells him. "But you can watch either till the next interruption, which hopefully we don't get, or the next commercial."

"Yes, Pop.", Dave says, indicating that's what Danny's supposed to say.

"Yes, Pop.", Danny replies as he comes over to sit on Dave's lap.

Dave, June, and Danny are watching Johnny Carson. They were happy that they didn't get anymore interruptions during it. Of course, Danny was disappointed that he had to go to bed when the next commercial came.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Jack, can I have a lemon malt?", he asks. "These are flowers that you can eat.", he tells him. "You could put a new malt flavor on the menu and call it, the edible flower malt.", he suggests.

"That's a good idea. I'll give it some thought."

"Really?", Wally asks enthusiastically.

"No. It doesn't sound appetizing.", Jack tells him as he hands Wally his malt.

Wally is sitting at a booth when Ginger comes in.

"What'd you wanta see me about?", Ginger inquires as she sits down at the booth.

"I discovered these flowers you can eat in my backyard.", Wally says enthusiastically as he hands her some.

"I discovered the same thing in my backyard.", Ginger tells him. "Infact, I was just gonna call you, when I received your call instead."

After enjoying some of the flowers, Ginger goes up to the counter to get herself a lime malt.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, and Tracy are sitting down to dinner.<p>

"Sweetheart, Grandpa would like it if you ate your peas. OK?", Ozzie says.

"Why?", Tracy asks.

"Because they're good for you. Can you please at least just eat five for me?"

"When I am five, maybe, I eat 'em den'.", Tracy replies.

"You need to eat your vegetables by the time I count to five, or sit in the corner.", Ozzie struggles to say.

He only got to two before he mouthed to Harriet, "I can't do this". Harriet finished the counting for him, and the whole time Tracy didn't even touch her vegetables.

"OK.", Harriet replies. "You need to sit in the corner then.", she says as she picks a crying Tracy up out of Rick's old high chair. She then sits her on a chair in the living room.

"I want'a hug.", Tracy tells her, sobbing, as she holds out her arms.

"No. Grandma's not gonna give you a hug when you're naughty like this.", Harriet tells her.

After two minutes are up, Harriet gives Tracy a hug and a kiss, and carries her back to the kitchen for dinner. Where this time, Tracy obediently eats all her vegetables.

* * *

><p>"I want'a see Johnny Carson tonight!", Danny says excitedly as he comes in his parents room and jumps on the bed.<p>

"Well, I don't know if we should let you." June says. "You know the rules about jumping on Mommy and Pop's bed.", she firmly replies.

"Oh yeah, sorry.", Danny says as he sits on the bed. "Now can I watch?"

"I'll tell you what.", Dave tells him. "You can watch on a couple conditions. One, that you get Pop a Coke and two, that you share it with me, and don't drink most of it like you did last time."

"OK!", Danny says excitedly. He then leaves the room to go get the Coke.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris come to pick Tracy up.<p>

"Was she good?", Rick asks his parents as he picks her up.

"Shh. Don't tell 'em.", Tracy says as she covers Harriet's mouth.

"Tracy Kristine, don't do that to Grandma. It's not nice.", Kris says firmly.

"She was pretty good. Except for an incident at dinner a couple times.", Harriet tells them.

"What's this?", Rick asks as he eyes Tracy suspiciously.

"I sit in 'dat' chair.", Tracy says, pointing. "I not eat my 'vebbles'."

"Yes, she wouldn't eat her vegetables at first, so she had to sit in the corner."

"I see.", Kris says. "Did you tell Grandma and Grandpa you're sorry?"

"Sorry.", Tracy replies.

"What are you sorry for? Can you tell them?", Rick asks her.

" 'Day awready' know 'dat'."

"I know, but you need to tell them anyway.", Kris replies.

"I sorry I was naughty.", Tracy tells them.

"Not exactly the specificness I was hoping for, but that's good enough.", Rick says.

Outside the door, Rick told Tracy that there's a surprise for her in the car. It was a draw and erase tablet, which she absolutely loved and played with the whole way home.


	19. Episode 19: Picture Perfect

**Episode 19:  
><strong>

**Picture Perfect**

Rick, Wally, and Tracy are in Rick's backyard. Rick and Wally are getting ready to play a game of Ping Pong. Tracy was just out there because she claimed she wanted to watch. They're about to start the game, when Tracy takes the ball.

"Give me the ball.", Rick says as he holds out his hand.

"No!", Tracy tells him.

"Tracy, I'm not kidding. Give me the ball now.", Rick replies firmly.

Tracy starts running around the yard, with mischievous laughter.

"Pop's not happy with you. You're being naughty, you're not obeying."

Tracy throws the ball, which accidentally hits Wally in the eye.

"Alright, you know what? You can go inside and sit with Mommy.", Rick tells her. "She's in her room, reading."

"No, I want'a watch.", Tracy replies in a whiny voice.

"You can watch as long as you're a good girl."

"And that you apologize for what you did to me.", Wally concludes as he covers his eye that got hit with the ball.

"Oh yeah, that too.", Rick says nonchalantly.

"I be a good girl." Tracy says.

"Thank you."

"And...", Wally hints.

"And, what do you say to Wally?", Rick asks her.

"I sorry.", Tracy replies.

With that, Rick and Wally proceed to start on the Ping Pong game, while Tracy sits quietly in a chair watching them.

* * *

><p>"Ozzie, I just got a great idea.", Harriet says enthusiastically, as she comes into the house.<p>

"Idea! That's the answer!", Ozzie says excitedly as he writes it in the squares.

"What's this?", Harriet asks confused.

"I'm talking about the answer for four across.", Ozzie tells her, referring to the crossword puzzle he was doing. He then proceeds to read the clue to her. "A thought that comes in your head unexpectedly."

"Oh OK.", Harriet says. "Anyway, about my idea.", she continues. "I was just over at Joe and Clara's house. Clara showed me their photo album and how she organized it. So, I want to do the same with our photo album. I want'a organize it from the time we were married until current times.", Harriet explains. "For the most current photo, I want the whole Nelson clan to get together and have a professional photo taken."

"Hey you know, that's not a bad idea at that.", Ozzie says enthusiastically.

"Thank you. After all, the last time we had a family picture taken, June was pregnant with Danny. So it's been quite awhile.", Harriet says.

With that, Ozzie proceeds to conclude the crossword puzzle with Harriet by his side.

* * *

><p>Rick had won the Ping Pong game that he and Wally played. Their bet was that whoever won, the loser would either make or buy them a batch of brownies. In both Rick's and Wally's case, they requested them with nuts. Wally had bought Rick's brownies, claiming that he couldn't cook worth an oven.<p>

"I want a bownie.", Tracy says as she takes one out of the box.

"But you haven't even had lunch yet.", Kris tells her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.", Tracy replies.

She's about to put it back in the box.

"Pop will take it, since you already fingered it.", Rick says as he takes it from her.

Kris then proceeds to start on lunch. "Tracy? What kind of pudding cup do you want? Chocolate or vanilla?", she asks her.

"No, I want 'yodurt'.", Tracy says.

"OK, what kind of yogurt do you want?"

"All of 'dem'. "

"You can't have all of them.", Kris says. "Pick one or none."

"One."

"OK, which one?"

"All of 'dem'. I want 'dem' mixed 'togeder'."

"I'll tell you what?", Rick says. "Pick a magnetic letter off the fridge here."

Tracy picks a yellow 'A' off the fridge.

"OK, this is yellow, so that means you get a yellow yogurt. What kind do you want? Banana or Lemon? And don't say both, otherwise Pop will choose for you."

" 'Banna' ",Tracy says.

"Banana. OK.", Rick says as he takes it out of the fridge and gives it to her.

He then picks her up and puts her in her highchair, where she enjoys the yogurt with the rest of her lunch.

* * *

><p>"Dave? Guess what?", June says exasperatingly, as she comes into the house. "I was just out signing up for piano lessons and guess who my teacher is?"<p>

"I don't know, but whoever it is, it doesn't sound like you're too thrilled about it.", Dave replies.

"Julia Martin.", June tells him.

"And that is?"

"Only a bully I knew in kindergarten."

"How did she bully you?", Dave wonders.

Well, once in music class, we were practicing flutes. The teacher had each individual student play a tune on theirs. When it came time for my turn, I totally blew it. I couldn't carry a tune at all. So Julia, not in front of a teacher of course, but she started chanting a rhyme about me. 'June June, eats with a spoon. June June, gets out at noon. June June, can't carry a tune. Do you wanta hear her, pretty soon?' Anyway, she did this for an entire month before the classroom teacher caught her and made her stay inside for a whole week at recess. On top of the bullying rhyme, she'd also do things like take my play dough or my crayons. I realize this was over twenty years ago now, but I still don't want anything to do with her. Even if she is nice now."

That being said, she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Kris lets him in.<p>

"Hi, Kris.", Wally greets her. "Is Tracy here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room playing.", Kris replies confused.

"Oh good. Tracy!", Wally calls into the other room.

"Are you sure it's not Rick you want?"

"No, I want Tracy."

Tracy enters the room. "Yes, Wally."

"Do you want'a do a contest?", Wally asks her.

"What kind?", Tracy asks excitedly.

"Checkers.", Wally tells her.

"No, checkers hard."

"I'm not talking about actually playing me a game.", Wally explains. "I'm talking about how fast can you put your color of checkers in a bowl. And if you win, I'll buy, well technically give you a malt. But if I win, Pop has to buy me a malt."

"Does Rick know anything about this?", Kris asks confused.

"Not yet, but he will soon enough.", Wally tells her. "Hopefully."

Kris takes two plastic bowls out of the cupboard and puts them in front of Wally and Tracy. She then goes to the closet to get the checker game. With Tracy being red and Wally being black, they proceed to start on their contest.

* * *

><p>Wally and Tracy are at the malt shop. Tracy had won the contest. Unbeknownst to her, that Wally had let her win, by putting his checkers in the bowl slowly. They each had a minute to put them in.<p>

"OK Tracy, what kind of malt do you want?", Wally asks her.

"White.", Tracy answers.

"Oh, so you want a vanilla one, huh?", Jack asks her as he picks her up.

"Yeah, 'Badilla' ", she says. "But I don't 'habe' any money."

"That's OK. Hey, this one here never has any money.", Jack replies, pointing to Wally.

"Well Jack, me and my penniless self would like a chocolate malt."

"Both malts are coming up.", Jack says as he puts Tracy down.

She and Wally go to sit down at a booth.

"Chocolate malts are what Pop gets all the time.", Wally tells her. "No wonder he said his favorite color's brown."

"Is 'dis bown'?", Tracy asks as she picks up a mustard bottle on the table.

"No, it's yellow.", Wally tells her.

" 'Lellow'.", Tracy repeats.

Picking up the ketchup bottle, she asks, "Is 'dis bown'?"

"No, it's red.", Wally answers.

"What is 'bown'?", Tracy asks.

"Well, for one thing. Pop's hair.", Wally tells her.

With that, he and Tracy start drinking their malts.

* * *

><p>June wanted to cancel her piano lessons, but she decided against it. She realized it was silly to hold a grudge over something somebody did when she was only five years old.<p>

"Besides, who knows if she even remembers doing it.", June thinks to herself.

She was over at Julia's house practicing on the piano. Julia was a lady with short reddish golden hair.

"You're good at this.", Julia tells her. "You can definitely carry a tune now."

Obviously, she did remember, but June didn't really care. The past was the past.

"Thanks.", June tells her with a smile on her face.

With that, Julia continues teaching June her piano lesson.

* * *

><p>Harriet had told everyone about the family picture and they all thought it was a great idea. Harriet was dressed in a long sleeved deep blue dress, with gold buttons going vertical. The dress also had a deep blue belt, with gold at the end. She also wore panty hose, with black high heels.<p>

June was dressed in a long sleeved pink blouse, with a long black skirt, with pink and white polka dots on it. Panty hose, with white high heels.

Kris had on a lavender short sleeved blouse, with a long gray skirt as well as panty hose, with white buckled high heels.

Tracy had on a red short sleeved blouse, with a brown jean jumper, that buckled in gold, instead of just going straight over her head. A big pocket on her chest and at the bottom, it was trimmed in a material of tiny red flowers. Her feet were covered in red tights, with black buckle shoes. She also wore two pig tails in her hair with small black scrunchies.

The picture was taken and after it was developed, Harriet went home to put it in her now organized photo album.


	20. Episode 20: The Puppy

**Episode 20:  
><strong>

**The Puppy**

Kris and Tracy are outside in the back yard. Kris is watching Tracy play in the sand box, when a golden retriever puppy wanders into the yard.

"Puppy!", Tracy exclaims excitedly. "I name him, Outside."

As Kris shows Tracy something, she tells her it says on his tag that his name is Buster.

"No, his name Outside.", Tracy insists.

"Because you are outside?", Kris asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. Come on, Outside. 'Pay' with me."

Tracy takes off running around the yard, with the puppy happily chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Harriet had just gotten off the phone with Clara, when Ozzie comes home.<p>

"Isn't that the appointment book I got you for your birthday?", he asks her.

"Yeah.", Harriet says. "It's really neat. I'll show you how it works. Clara just called and asked me if I'd like to have lunch with her tomorrow. So, I look at the tabs on the side of the book. The word Lunch is written right here on this purple tab."

Harriet then proceeds to write, Lunch with Clara, tomorrow at 1:00.

"How about making lunch, right now?", Ozzie suggests. "You could write it in the blue tab section that says, Anything."

"I could, but since I know I won't forget, I don't need to.", Harriet says.

She then goes to the kitchen to start on lunch.

* * *

><p>"Tracy? Are you hungry?", Rick asks her. "Pop, heat up the spaghetti he made for dinner last night."<p>

Usually Kris did the cooking, but when Rick told her about how he once made spaghetti for his date, she wanted him to cook instead.

Tracy opens up the sliding glass door to the back yard.

"Come on, Outside. Lunch time.", Tracy calls. "Pop, 'dis i' Outside.", she tells him.

"Well, Outside needs to go back outside.", Rick tells her.

"Why?", Tracy asks.

Just then, the puppy lifts his leg.

"That's why. One reason anyway.", he says as he puts a towel down.

"Come on, Puppy. Back outside.", Rick says as he opens up the sliding glass door and gestures for him to go out.

"His name 'i' Outside, Pop."

"Outside, Inside, Pop doesn't really care what his name is, because we're not keeping him anyway."

"Yes we are.", Tracy says as she begins to cry.

Rick picks her up and asks her something. "You look tired. Do you wanta take a nap after lunch?", he asks gently.

Tracy nods.

After lunch, Rick puts Tracy in her crib where he plays the music of Lonesome Town on his guitar. He wanted to just play the music of the song, hoping that it would put her to sleep faster, and he was right.

* * *

><p>"June? These are the new shoes I'm getting.", Dave tells her enthusiastically as he shows them to her, on his feet, at the Emporium. "I need new shoes. The other ones hurt my feet."<p>

"So do I.", June says as she opens up a shoe box and shows them to Dave.

"Isn't that like the tenth pair of shoes you have now?"

"No, it's only the eighth pair.", June tells him. "I had to get these."

"Why?", Dave inquires.

"Because, the other day I was talking to some people and they told me about something new they would wear to the Women's Club meeting next week. I talked to Mrs. Randolph on the phone and she told me about the new hat she was gonna wear. When I went down to Rick and Kris's house the other day to borrow some eggs for a cake I was making, Kris showed me her new earrings that she was gonna wear. Well, I didn't want to be left out, so I decided on these shoes."

With that, Dave takes his new shoes off and puts them back in the box. He and June then proceed to go up to the counter separately to have their shoes checked out.

* * *

><p>Ginger is sitting at Wally's kitchen table when he tells her something.<p>

"I have fudgesicles in the freezer.", he announces. "Fudgesicles that I made myself. Before I give you one, I'd like you to guess what they were made out of. Chocolate milk, Cocoa, or chocolate ice cream.", Wally says, once all three things are on the table.

"The Chocolate milk?", Ginger guesses.

"Yeah, how'd you know? You didn't sneak one behind my back, did you?", he asks as he eyes her suspiciously.

"No, I can see the jug of chocolate milk is only half full. Also, I figure it would be the easiest thing to just freeze chocolate milk.", Ginger explains.

"Sure enough, you're right.", Wally tells her as he takes them out of the freezer and gives her one.

After taking one for himself as well, Wally and Ginger enjoy their fudgesicles.

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny are visiting Ozzie and Harriet. It was June's idea, because she wanted to model in her new shoes for them. Harriet was the speaker, saying that her daughter-in-law looked absolutely bedazzling, in her new white tennis shoes, with laces for the strings.<p>

"Describe Pop's shoes now, Grandma?", Danny asks.

"No, Pop objects to modeling in his shoes. Or anything, for that matter.", Dave tells him. "But I will say that they're white with dark blue trim, dark blue shoe laces, and dark blue in the back. At the bottom of the shoes, it has the word Rebok written in dark blue."

After visiting for a few minutes, Dave, June, and Danny leave.

* * *

><p>Kris had just gotten off the phone with the puppy's owner, who was now on his way over to get him.<p>

"If I hide 'da' puppy, he won't find him 'den'.", Tracy says.

"What if the puppy started barking?", Kris asks her.

" 'Den', I 'dust' say, no 'darking', Outside.", Tracy replies in a firm voice.

"The puppy's not ours.", Rick tells her. "He wants to go home and be with his owners. Can you let him do that?"

"No."

"Please? Pop will play with you. What do you wanta play?", Rick asks her.

"Do a 'puddle'.", Tracy says.

"A puzzle. OK, but I don't want you to throw a piece at Pop's head, like you did last time.", Rick tells her firmly.

"Otherwise, all puzzles are off limits for a week.", Kris concludes firmly.

"OK.", Tracy says.

She then leaves the room to go get the puzzle, which she and Rick worked together on at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy had just finished up the puzzle, when the door bell rings and Kris answers it to the owner. Tracy was sad to see him go, but was happy when the owner told her that they live close by, so she could come see the puppy anytime she wanted.<p>

After Tracy gave the owner a hug and said, "Thank you.", at Kris's request. She gave the puppy a hug as well and said, "Bye, Outside. I see you 'gen'."

"Outside is the name she gave him.", Rick explains to the owner. "She told him that she'll see him again."

"I told her his real name is Buster.", Kris explains, "But she insisted on calling him Outside. She got the name because she was playing outside when the puppy wandered into our yard."

That being said, the puppy and his owner leave.


	21. Episode 21: Quiet Please

**Episode 21:**

**Quiet Please**

Rick and Tracy are at the library, in the children's section.

"Look, Pop!", Tracy announces excitedly. "I 'habe' 'dis' book."

"I know you do.", Rick says, in a whisper, as he puts his finger to his lips.

Tracy takes a book out of his hand.

"What book is 'dis'?", she asks as she skims through it.

"I know why the Caged Bird Sings. Pop's gonna do a report on it for English class."

"Read me a 'sapter'?", Tracy asks as she holds the book out to him.

"I don't want to read you a chapter.", Rick tells her.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't like it anyway. It's too grown up for you."

"Yes I would. I like it.", Tracy replies in a whiny voice.

"No you wouldn't. Now give me the book and you need to be quiet."

Tracy gives him back the book.

"Why I gotta be 'kiet', Pop?", she asks a bit too loudly.

"Because, for one thing, that sign over there says, Quiet Please.", he tells her. "But, most important reason of all, because I said so and you need to obey Pop when he tells you to do something."

Just then, Rick sees a sign that says, Story Time for kids ages 1-4.

"Do you want'a go hear a story in that room?", he asks her.

"Are 'utter' people in 'dare' too?"

"Yes, but Pop will go in there with you. I'll even stay the whole time."

"OK.", Tracy says enthusiastically.

She and Rick go to hear the story and leave, after I know why the Caged Bird Sings is checked out.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are watching the late night movie on TV.<p>

"I thought you had to get up early for your fishing trip with Joe in the morning.", Harriet says.

"I do.", Ozzie tells her. "I just want'a see one more scene of this movie."

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago.", she reminds him.

"Shh!", Ozzie says as he waves his hand at her. "I got'ta know what's happening."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to bed though."

"OK, good night and sleep movie."

"What was that?"

"Well, I mean sleep well.", Ozzie corrects himself.

With that, Harriet leaves the room to go to bed.

Although it wasn't planned, Ozzie concluded the movie before joining her.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Joe are fishing on the beach at dawn, when Ozzie falls asleep.<p>

"Hey Oz, look I got one!", Joe announces excitedly as he reels it in.

"Yes, this is a lot of fun.", Ozzie replies half asleep.

"No Oz, I said, I've got one.", Joe tells him.

"Of course, I want my hamburger on a bun.", Ozzie says, still half asleep.

"That's it. I'm done.", Joe says exasperatingly as he starts walking.

Although he was sleepy, Ozzie followed after him, trying to explain.

* * *

><p>Dave and Danny come into the malt shop.<p>

"One scoop of ice cream is a quarter.", Dave tells Danny as he picks him up. "Do you want'a get that?"

"No, I want'a banana split."

"Well, that's gonna be more than a quarter.", Dave lets him know. "But, Pop's got money too. We can share a banana split."

"No, I want my own.", Danny replies in a whiny voice.

Dave whispers in his ear, which causes him to say, with a sigh, "OK, we can share it."

"Jack? Can we have a banana split, please?", Dave asks him.

"Coming right up.", Jack replies.

After it's prepared, Dave tells Danny, "Give Jack your quarter and Pop will pay for the rest of it."

"Do you have a quarter for me?", Jack asks with a smile on his face, as he holds out his hand to take it.

"Yes, he found it in the couch and was so excited about spending it.", Dave lets him know.

Dave puts Danny down so he can take the banana split and bring it over to a booth.

* * *

><p>Tracy was wearing two braids in her hair. Kris had just finished making the second one when Wally knocks on the back door and she answers it.<p>

"Hi, Kris.", Wally greets her. "Is Rick here?"

"No, he just left.", Kris tells him. "He, Fred, and Lynn went to go catch the new show that's playing. You know, you have dirt on your face?", she asks confused.

"I know I do. It's part of my trick.", Wally tells her.

"Your trick?", she asks, still confused.

"Yeah, it's a trick in this book of magic tricks I got today.", he explains as he holds it up for her to see. "I'll show you how it works. Dirt, dirt. Dirt be gone, for having you on my face is wrong." He then snaps his fingers. "There. It's gone now. Right, Tracy?", Wally asks her.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I still see it."

"Kris? Please tell me she's making that up?"

"Well, I would, but it wouldn't be true, because she's not."

"I didn't do this trick right either.", Wally says exasperatingly. "I didn't even do the ice cream one right."

"What's the ice cream one?", Kris wonders.

"I'll show you." Wally goes to the freezer for some ice to put in a cup. "Ice, ice. Turn to cream, for when you do, you'll taste like a dream." He then snaps his fingers, only to have nothing happen. "See? I told you, I can't do it right.", he says, exasperatingly. "I'm gonna do a trick I know for sure I know how to do."

"What's that?", Kris wonders.

"Disappear.", Wally tells her. "That one is easy for me."

"Why's that?"

"Because, all I have to do is leave.", he explains.

That being said, he walks out the door.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Harriet answers it.<p>

"Hello?", she says. "Oh, hi Joe. Yeah, just a minute, he's right here. No Joe, he isn't sleeping.", Harriet tells him with a roll of her eyes.

"Hello?", Ozzie says, once Harriet gives him the phone.

"Hi, Sleepy Head.", Joe greets him on the other line. "OK, I forgive you.", he tells him.

"So soon? Why the change of attitude, all of the sudden?", Ozzie wonders.

"Because", Joe explains on the other line, "I can hear Clara, from the other room, telling me to just let it go already. Did you hear that?", he asks him.

"I sure did.", Ozzie says, "So I better let you go now."

He then hangs up the phone.

What Ozzie heard was Clara telling Joe to also let go of the phone and hang up, so she could use it next.

* * *

><p>June and Danny are at the Emporium. They were shopping for a new bank for Danny, because he found some more quarters in the couch.<p>

"OK, Danny. Which one do you want?", June asks him as she points to them. "The doggy or the kitty?"

"The piggy.", Danny tells her.

"No, don't get the piggy. The piggy's glass. At least the doggy and the kitty are plastic."

"I'll be careful with it.", he tells her.

"You're not getting it.", June tells him firmly.

"You can have either the doggy or the kitty. Otherwise, you're not getting anything."

With a pouty expression on his face, Danny chooses the doggy. He and June then go up to the counter to have it checked out.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy come home from the library.<p>

"Why we come home, Mommy?", Tracy asks.

"Because.", Kris answers firmly. "You want'a tell Pop what you did?", she asks.

"It sounds like it was something naughty. Pop's not sure he wants to hear it.", Rick says. "But go ahead and tell me anyway."

"Well, we were at the library.", Kris begins. "Tracy was talking a bit too loudly about a book she wanted to get. When I told her to be quiet, she asked me if today was story day. When I answered no, she said at the top of her lungs. 'Then I be loud'. Everyone turned to stare. It was so embarrassing.", Kris says as she puts her hand over her face in frustration.

"Mommy told you to be quiet and you weren't?", Rick asks her. "Pop talked to you last time about obeying. Didn't I?", he asks firmly.

"But, I 'bay' 'las' week.", Tracy lets him know. "I don't got'ta 'bay aw da' time."

Rick and Kris had no idea what specific time Tracy was talking about. So they really didn't know whether she obeyed last week or not.

"Yes you do.", Rick tells her. "You have to obey Mommy and Pop all the time."

"I do?", Tracy asks confused.

"You do, unless you want'a be in some really big trouble.", Kris replies.

"Why I got'ta be 'kiet'? It not dory day."

"It doesn't matter whether today is story day or not.", Kris tells her. "The library is just naturally a place where you're supposed to be quiet."

"Yes, that's why they have that sign there that says, Quiet Please.", Rick concludes. "Come on, you little blond beauty.", Rick says as he picks Tracy up. "You need to be changed and it's Pop's turn to do it."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave the room.


	22. Episode 22: Raising a Toddler

**Episode 22:**

**Raising a Toddler**

Rick is sitting at the kitchen table, working on something, when Tracy comes in the room.

"What you doing, Pop?", she inquires.

"I just finished my report for History class and now I'm fixing to write my name on it.", he tells her.

"Pop.", Tracy says confidently, as if she knew his name.

"Pop is my name to you, but what's my actual name?"

"Eric!", Tracy replies excitedly.

"No."

" 'Gamma' 'Harrit' 'tode' me your name's Eric."

"Well, yes, technically it is, but it's always been rare if I was ever called that. My name is Rick."

"Rick Neson.", Tracy replies.

"Rick Nelson, that's right.", he tells her. "Except, when I was a kid, I was mostly referred to as Ricky Nelson."

After he finishes writing his name, he puts the paper in his dark blue History folder and tells Tracy to stay out of it. The minute he turns his back to get a Coke out of the fridge, Tracy takes the report out of the folder.

"Pop, what does 'dis' say?", she asks him.

"Did I not just tell you to stay out of my report?", he asks firmly.

"Read it.", Tracy replies, in a demanding voice, as she thrust the paper at him.

Kris heard everything from the other room and takes the paper from Rick. "It says, bedtime will be an hour earlier tonight and no bedtime story."

" 'Dat's' not fair!", Tracy shouts angrily.

"Yes, it is fair.", Rick tells her. "I specifically told you to stay out of my report. You don't disobey Pop like that."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Ozzie answers the door.<p>

"Hi, Oz.", Joe greets him, with a jug of water in his hand. "Are you ready to go on our hike?"

"Sure, just let me tell Harriet that we're ready to go now. She wants to come too.", Ozzie tells him.

"Did I hear you right?", Joe inquires. "Did you just say that Harriet wants to come too? Meaning, she wants to come with us on our hike?"

"She said she wanted to give it a try.", Ozzie explains. "She also said it would be a good exercise for her."

"She's different from Clara, that's for sure."

"Oh, why's that?", Ozzie wonders.

"Because, our car's in the shop.", Joe explains. "The other day, she didn't even want to walk down to the corner drug store to get some ice cream."

Harriet enters the room with a pair of green sweats on.

"Hi, Harriet.", Joe greets her. "I heard you wanted to give this hiking thing a try."

"Yeah, I've never done it before, but there's a first time for everything."

"I've never seen you in sweats before.", Joe tells her.

"Like I said, there's a first time for everything.", Harriet replies.

She goes to take a water jug out of the fridge. Then she, Ozzie, and Joe set off on their hike.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in Tracy's room.<p>

"What pajamas do you want'a wear?", Kris asks her as she takes two pairs out of the drawer.

"I want Pokey Puppy.", Tracy replies.

"I didn't ask you what story you wanted.", she tells her. "I asked you what pajamas you want'a wear. You know, you don't get a bedtime story tonight anyway. It's part of your punishment for not listening to Pop today. Pick one of these pajamas.", Kris says with exasperation in her voice.

"I 'seep' in my 'coes'.", Tracy replies in a pouty voice.

"You're not sleeping in your clothes.", she says firmly. "You've got 'till the count of three to pick a pair of pajamas."

Kris got to two before Tracy chose the pajamas she wanted. A lavender long sleeved pajama shirt, with tan furry teddy bears on it, with a small white ribbon on their necks, with dark purple dots on it. With lavender pajama pants, with tan furry teddy bears at the bottom of the legs, with a white ribbon on their necks, with dark purple dots on it.

* * *

><p>Dave comes home and tells June that he has a surprise for her. He tells her to close her eyes and hold out her hand. After she does that, he presents her with some yellow roses.<p>

"They're pretty.", June replies sheepishly. "I'll go put them in some water."

"You don't sound all that happy about them.", Dave notes.

"No, they really are pretty. I love them and to prove it to you, I'm gonna put them in my favorite vase."

June fills a vase with water, puts the flowers in it, and puts them on the table.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger come into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi, Jack. Can we have two vanilla malts?", Ginger asks him.

"I invited Ginger to come with me to the malt shop, because it's the anniversary of the first time we met.", Wally tells him.

"That's right.", Ginger chimes in, "And sweetie here got me a box of assorted teas."

"You're lucky.", Jack tells her. "I wish somebody gave me something on the anniversary of the first day I started working here."

"What's odd to me is, the box says there's orange spice tea in there, but I don't see any in the box." Ginger replies, puzzled.

"I guess they forgot to put them in.", says Wally, with a laugh. "The little rascals."

"Why do you have laughing eyes like that?", Ginger snaps. "What's going on, fatso? Do you know something about those orange spice teas?"

"No, of course not.", Wally tells her.

Ginger takes her malt and is about to pour it on Wally.

"OK, I admit it. I took the orange spice teas out of the box. I'm sorry, but that's always been my favorite kind.", he confesses.

"Oh, go ahead and keep them.", she says exasperatingly. "I never liked that kind anyway."

* * *

><p>"Pop, can I go outside and ride my Winnie 'da' Pooh 'sooter'?", Tracy asks.<p>

"Did you clean up the toys in your room like Mommy asked you to?"

"No."

"Well, you need to do that first, and then you can ride your Winnie the Pooh scooter.", Rick tells her.

"No.", Tracy says again.

"Fine, you can wait a week to ride your Winnie the Pooh scooter then."

"Why?", Tracy asks in a whiny voice.

" 'Cause, Pop doesn't like how you said no to him."

"I 'gibe' you a kiss.", Tracy replies.

"Thank you and I love you very much, but you're still not riding your Winnie the Pooh scooter. Go pick up the toys."

"No.", Tracy says in a pouty voice, as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Do I need to tell Mommy?", Rick asks firmly.

"Tell Mommy what?", Kris asks as she puts bags of groceries on the table. "Tracy Kristine, are you being naughty?", she asks firmly.

"No.", Tracy replies.

"You've been saying that alot lately.", Rick tells her. "When Mommy or Pop tell you to do something and you say no, that's being naughty."

"Have you cleaned up those toys in your room yet?", Kris asks.

"Pop will answer that question for you.", he tells Tracy. "No."

"Go do it now.", Kris says firmly.

"I won't!", Tracy shouts angrily.

"You can sit in your crib during your favorite cartoon today then.", Kris says firmly as she picks her up.

Tracy sits in her crib, where she does nothing but cry the whole time.

* * *

><p>"That's a good idea, putting the flowers on the table like that." Dave tells June at dinner that evening. "Now you can enjoy both dinner and the flowers."<p>

"Thank you.", June replies sheepishly.

"OK, out with it. What's going on?", Dave inquires. "Why don't you like the flowers?"

"It's not that I don't like them.", she admits. "They are pretty, but why are they yellow? Yellow roses only mean friendship."

"True, but you also told me, at Rick and Kris' anniversary party, that yellow is your favorite color. I was only thinking of that."

"Yeah, it is my favorite color.", June says with a smile. "I'm sorry. I should of trusted you more."

"Apology accepted, on one condition.", Dave tells her.

"What's that?"

"That I can have more green bean casserole.", he says as he holds his plate out to June.

"Sure.", she says.

She scoops out some green bean casserole on Dave's plate and gives it back to him.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Ozzie answers it.<p>

"Hi, Joe.", Ozzie says on the phone. "Another hike? Hold on, let me ask Harriet. Joe wants to know if you and I want to go on another hike."

Harriet starts shaking her head and mouthing no.

"It looks like the answer's no for Harriet.", Ozzie tells him. "But I'd be glad to. I'll tell you what? I'll come pick you up and you make lunch for a picnic."

Ozzie and Joe make arrangements and say goodbye to each other.


	23. Episode 23: Rick's Poker Night

**Episode 23:**

**Rick's Poker Night**

Rick and Tracy are in the living room. He was gonna play Poker with Ozzie, Dave, and Wally. The cards are just sitting on the card table, when Tracy takes them and tears them up.

"Tracy? What did you do?", Rick asks her in rhetorical shock. "What's in your mouth?", he inquires. "Let Pop see. Come on, open."

Inside Tracy's mouth was a piece of an Ace of Spades card.

"We don't eat the cards. That's yucky.", he tells her.

"Yucky.", Tracy repeats.

"Yucky, that's right."

"Messy.", Tracy says as she points to the torn up cards.

"We also don't tear the cards. Especially since they're Wally's cards. That means Pop has to buy him some new ones before he finds out."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are at the market, when they unexpectedly run into Wally.<p>

"Rick? Tracy? What are you guys doing here?", he asks.

"Cards.", Tracy tells him.

"She means birthday cards. We're shopping for birthday cards.", Rick says.

"But nobody in your family has a birthday coming up.", Wally points out.

"That's why I'm gonna give you one."

"My birthday's in March. This is November.", Wally replies, puzzled.

"Well, you know what they say. Better early than never.", Rick says.

"That's better late than _never_.", Wally corrects him.

"Early, Late, what does it matter, as long as you get the card right? Come on, Tracy. Let's go.", Rick says as he picks her up and hurriedly walks away.

Wally just shrugged and continued his shopping for snacks for Rick's Poker Night.

* * *

><p>Harriet, June, and Kris had planned a girls night out to go see a show. Ozzie is getting ready to drive Harriet, when they see Joe coming up the walk.<p>

"Hi, guys.", Joe greets them. "I'm glad I caught you. I'd like to get your opinion on something."

"What's that?", Ozzie wonders.

"Clara and I both made Salsa for an appetizer.", Joe explains. "Mine's on the left and hers is on the right.", he says as he hands them a small bowl of chips with the Salsa.

Ozzie and Harriet both agreed his was good. Ozzie then tries some of Clara's, only to start coughing wildly.

"I came prepared.", Joe tells him. "Here's some water.", he says as he hands Ozzie a jug. He then starts gulping down the water.

"It's awful isn't it?", Joe asks him.

"Well, it's awful hot anyway.", Ozzie replies.

"Come on now, I'm sure you two are exaggerating.", Harriet says as she proceeds to try some herself.

She does this, and just like Ozzie, Harriet starts coughing wildly as well, only to have the jug quickly handed to her, from which she also gulped down the water.

"I don't need to ask which one is better.", Joe tells them. "Because I already know. Thanks guys. I'll see you later."

Joe walks down the street, where as Ozzie and Harriet's car disappears out of sight.

* * *

><p>June is tying Danny's shoes, telling him step by step how it's done as she does it. Even though Danny was still too young to learn how to tie his shoes, he claimed that he liked it when his Mom showed him how to do it.<p>

"Then you pull two loops together.", June concludes as she does that.

"When my brother was learning how to tie his shoes, Mom told him to pull the strings until they look like a ribbon. Rick's snotty response was, 'A ribbon. Mom, I'm not a girl'.", Dave replies in a snotty tone. "Anyway, for six months he wore nothing but Velcro shoes. He didn't want to be reminded how the laces formed a ribbon on his shoes."

That being said, Dave, June, and Danny leave the house.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Dave, Rick, and Wally are over at Rick's house getting ready to play Poker.<p>

"Before we start the game," Wally says, "I have everybody's snacks they wanted. Dave, for you I have wheat cheese crackers.", he replies as he takes them out of the bag and gives them to him. "For you Mr. Nelson, I have pretzel sticks and for you Rick, I have mini Ritz crackers. Oh, and Cokes all around as well."

After thanking him, Dave asks Wally a question. "What'd you get for yourself?", he wonders.

Wally then proceeds to take out of the bag all three snacks. Wheat cheese crackers, pretzel sticks, and mini Ritz crackers.

"I guess that explains why you got the King Sized bottle of Coke, where as the rest of us just got the regular size.", Rick replies.

With that, the four of them proceed to start on the Poker game.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Dave, Rick, and Wally are playing Poker when Wally remembers something. "Rick, these aren't the cards I left over here the other day."<p>

"What are you talking about? Of course they are.", Rick tells him.

"No, because remember when I spilled some koolaid on them during a game of Hearts that I played with you, Fred, and Lynn. It was cherry, so one of the cards should have a pink stain on it."

"Alright.", Rick admits. "Tracy tore up your original cards, so we had to get you some new ones."

"So that's what Tracy meant when she said cards.", Wally replies.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.", Rick tells him.

"Don't worry about it. Off with the old and on with the new, right."

That being said, the Poker game is continued.

* * *

><p>Wally had won the Poker game. Meaning, he received all the money from Ozzie, Dave, and Rick. Of course, that didn't last long. They each reminded him of all the things he owed them for. Leaving Wally with nothing but $3.00.<p>

"Why is this a card game that has money involved.", Wally says exasperatingly as he's leaving.

* * *

><p>Kris is talking to Clara on the phone.<p>

"Tracy mentioned something about a card game that was played at your house last night.", Kris tells her. "When I asked her what she did, she replied, 'pay cards, house'. What kind of card game was it?", she inquires.

Clara told her that she was gonna put Joe on the phone for that. It was a card game he invented, so he wanted to be the one to tell her.

"The way it works.", Joe says proudly on the other line. "It's called, Give me the card. First, I give Danny a card, then he gives it back to me, and I give it to Tracy, and so on. In this game, there's no winning or losing. It's simply just a case of keeping toddlers entertained."

"Well, you certainly succeeded with Tracy.", Kris lets him know. "When she talked about playing cards, she had nothing but a big smile on her face. Well, thanks for watching her.", she continues. "I'll talk to you later."

That being said, she hangs up the phone.


	24. Episode 24: October

**Episode 24:**

**October**

Kris is on the phone talking to Harriet.

"Sounds great, Mom.", she tells her. "We can have a party for all the October incidents in our family. I'm gonna put Tracy on now.", Kris says. "I can tell she wants to talk to you by the way she keeps tugging at the phone cord. So I better let you go."

She then gives Tracy the phone.

" 'Birsday'.", Tracy says, once she's on the phone.

"I know, your birthday's coming up soon.", Harriet tells her. "How old are you gonna be?", she asks.

" 'Dis' many.", Tracy says as she puts up two fingers.

"You need to tell her. Grandma can't see you through the phone.", Kris says.

"Two.", Tracy replies.

"Two.", Harriet says. "You certainly are a big girl.", she comments.

"Pop come home."

"Did Pop just come home? OK, I love you. I'll see you later."

"I 'wuv' 'ooh' 'Gamma'. Bye.", Tracy replies.

Kris takes the phone from her and hangs it up.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are at the check out counter at the Emporium. The cashier is naming the items as she puts them in a bag.<p>

"Cake mix, frosting, presents. It looks like you're having a birthday party."

"Sort of.", Ozzie replies. "We're combining the birthdays of our oldest son, his wife, our granddaughter, and my wife's and my anniversary. That's my wife right there.", Ozzie says, pointing to Harriet beside him.

"Hi.", Harriet says with a friendly nod.

After returning the greeting, the cashier rings up the items and tells them how much it is. After paying for them, Ozzie and Harriet leave.

* * *

><p>"Tracy? Do you want'a go with Pop to get the mail?", Rick asks her.<p>

"Yeah.", Tracy says.

"OK, let's go get the mail."

Rick opens the door, only to find a big box on the doorstep.

"Big box!", Tracy exclaims excitedly.

"I know it's a big box.", he tells her. "Let's get it in the house and we can find out what it is. Whoever sent this sure didn't seal it up very good.", Rick comments.

He opens the box, only to have Wally jump out and yell surprise! With that, Tracy starts crying hysterically. Rick picks her up and tells her something.

"It's OK.", he assures her. "Wally wasn't thinking. He does that sometimes.", Rick says as he eyes him suspiciously.

"Tracy? If I give you an early birthday present, will you stop crying for me?", Wally asks her.

"OK.", Tracy says through sobs.

"Tell Wally that it better be good.", Rick says, talking to Tracy.

"Well, how's this for good?", Wally asks as he brings a bag of candied pumpkins out of the box.

" 'Canny'!", Tracy exclaims excitedly.

"Candy, that's right.", Rick says. "What do you tell Wally?", he asks as he puts her down.

" 'Tank OOh', Wally.", Tracy replies.

"Actually, thank the Emporium. They're the ones that always have the best candy around Halloween."

"Look, Pop!", Tracy announces proudly. "I open it 'aw' by 'mysef'."

"Yes you did. Good job. But you need to ask Pop first, if you can open it next time. OK. Since you got the bag open, you can have some."

"OK, I count to 'hunded'.", Tracy replies. "One, two, 'hunded'.", she says as she takes them out of the bag and puts one in her mouth.

Rick was glad that Tracy was still too young to know what a hundred meant. Let alone, how to count that far. He was also glad that there wasn't even that many in the bag.

* * *

><p>June and Danny are in the kitchen, where June is blending up tomatoes for authentic spaghetti sauce. Spaghetti was David's favorite dinner and she found the recipe for the sauce in a magazine she purchased.<p>

"Danny?", she asks him. "Can you read to Mommy what it says to do next?"

"It says, taste it.", Danny replies as he puts his finger in the sauce and licks it.

"Oh, what was I thinking? You can't even read yet. June says."

"I want'a help.", Danny tells her.

"OK.", June agrees. "Mommy will tell you what to do."

Danny helped make the sauce by putting in the rest of the ingredients that June requested.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are sitting at the kitchen table at Ozzie and Harriet's. Harriet gave them the task of putting the candy in the pinata.<p>

"Will you quit eating the gummy bears?", Ginger tells Wally exasperatingly.

"It's not my fault.", Wally replies. "See this little guy right here?", he asks, as he holds up a red gummy bear. "He's saying, eat me Wally, I'm delicious.", He replies in a deep voice, as an impression of the gummy bear.

After popping it, in his mouth, Ginger rolls her eyes. She and Wally then continue putting the candy in the pinata.

* * *

><p>Everyone is over at Ozzie and Harriet's for the party. They already had their dinner. Spaghetti, with the authentic sauce, which they all thought was delicious, and now it was time for the cake. A chocolate cake, with white frosting. The words, 'Happy Birthday David', were written in blue. Where as the words, 'Happy Birthday, June and Tracy', were written in pink. It was the same kind of cake that Ozzie and Harriet had at their wedding, thirty years ago. There were, however, a few differences. They had pink and blue flowers on their cake. They also had a fountain on the cake that came down on a bride and groom doll. And of course theirs didn't say anything about birthdays.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll put the candles on the cake for you, Grandma.", Danny tells her.<p>

He then puts a pink candle on the cake.

"No! Don't do 'dat', Danny!", Tracy replies in a demanding voice.

He then puts a blue candle on the cake.

"I 'bites ooh'.", she tells him in a sassy tone.

"Do we need to go in the car and have a little talk?", Kris asks firmly.

Tracy is getting ready to bite her cousin after he puts a green candle on the cake.

"Yes, I think we do. Excuse us everyone.", Kris says as she carries Tracy out to the car.

With that, Danny continues putting the rest of the candles on the cake.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy,come back in the house.<p>

"OK Tracy, tell everyone what you told Mommy.", Kris says. "Why didn't you want Danny to put the candles on the cake?"

"Because, Pop said don't 'pay' with 'cannles'.", Tracy replies.

"That's matches.", Rick corrects her, with a subtle smirk. "Pop said, don't play with matches, not candles. It's OK if Danny put the candles on the cake."

"But it wouldn't be OK, at your age, to light them, would it?", Dave asks Danny.

"No, Pop.", Danny replies.

After Ozzie lights the candles on the cake, everyone sings Happy Birthday, Dave, June, and Tracy. After cake and Neapolitan ice cream is eaten, the presents are opened and everyone leaves, after doing the pinata. Unfortunately, nobody broke it, so Harriet thought that Dave, June, and Tracy should do the honors and break it with their hands instead of with a bat. After it was broken, Danny and Tracy were beside themselves with excitement, as they put different kinds of candy into their goody bags.


	25. Episode 25: The Skit

**Episode 25:**

**The Skit**

Kris is packing for her trip to go see her sister.

"OK, I think that's everything.", she says as she folds a shirt and puts it in the suit case.

Just then, Tracy comes in the room.

"Here Mommy, 'dis' is for Aunt Kelly.", she announces as she holds the picture out to Kris.

"Aunt Kelly's gonna love this. What's it a picture of?", she wonders.

"Aunt Kelly.", Tracy replies.

She has an expression on her face that says, dont you know that? Even though the picture only displayed colorful scribblings.

"Are you ready to go now?", Rick asks Tracy. "We gotta take Mommy to the airport."

"Diaper wet.", she says.

"I'll change her. You can go ahead and wait in the car.", Kris tells Rick.

After her diaper is changed, they go out to the car, where Rick proceeds to drive Kris to the airport.

* * *

><p>Harriet brings Tracy home from the park, where she was with her and Danny.<p>

"What are you guys doing home so early?", Rick asks confused.

"Tracy hit me, Uncle Rick.", Danny lets him know.

"I told her that little girls who are naughty don't get to play.", Harriet concludes.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here.", Rick says.

With that, Harriet and Danny leave.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Rick answers it.<p>

"Hi, Rick.", Wally greets him. "I wanted to show you the teddy bear I'm giving Ginger for her birthday next week.", he says as he holds it up for him to see.

Wally holds up a big light tan teddy bear. It was a birthstone bear, so the word Topaz, the November birthstone, was stitched on his stomach, in yellowish gold letters going vertically.

"Wally, you just gave me a great idea.", Rick says enthusiastically.

"How did I do that?", Wally wonders confused.

"With the teddy bear.", Rick tells him.

"I don't get it.", he replies.

"Maybe if you heard me out first, you would get it.", Rick says.

"Good idea.", Wally says enthusiastically.

After rolling his eyes, Rick proceeds to tell Wally about his plan with the teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"Dave? Look what I got at a garage sale.", June says enthusiastically as she holds up a board game.<p>

"Scrabble. I've always loved that game.", Dave tells her. "In sixth grade, my teacher came up with an assignment for each student to play a game by themselves and to write a story using the words they came up with. Then, we got to read them in front of a whole audience on Parent's Night. We could play a game right now.", he suggests.

"OK.", June says. "But, actually, I wanted to do more than just play a game.", she tells him.

"Like what?", Dave inquires.

"I wanted to make a bet.", she suggests. "The loser will make the winner breakfast in bed for a month."

"You're on.", Dave says enthusiastically, as he and June shake on it.

They then proceed to start on the Scrabble game.

* * *

><p>"Pop, can I 'habe' my 'dory' now?", Tracy asks, once she's in her crib.<p>

"Actually, there's been a change of plans.", Rick tells her. "Pop and Wally are gonna put on a skit for you, OK. A skit is kind of like a story that you act out instead of read.", he explains. "Wally, I'm ready to start the skit now!", Rick calls into the other room. "Wally!", he calls again, once he doesn't come the first time. "Pop's losing his patience.", he tells Tracy. "I better go see what's keeping Wally."

Rick goes in the kitchen, where he finds Wally eating a sandwich.

"Wally, what are you doing with a sandwich now?", he asks him exasperatingly. "It's time to put on the skit for Tracy."

"I was hungry.", Wally tells him, through a mouth full. "I didn't have any dinner.", he explains, still through the mouth full.

"We're gonna put this in the fridge for now.", Rick tells him, referring to the sandwich. "Get the teddy bear and come on!", he says as he practically drags Wally down the hall to Tracy's room.

* * *

><p>Rick and Wally had decided that the skit would be put on using the teddy bear and one of Tracy's dolls.<p>

"How are you doing today, Dolly?", Wally asks in a deep voice, as an impression of the teddy bear.

"I've been better.", Rick tells him in a high pitched voice, as an impression of the doll. "My Dad is not happy with me today. I hit my cousin at the park."

"Hitting someone isn't nice."

"Yes, I know that. That's why my Dad told me that, if I ever do anything like that again, he'd take me in his room and give me a very stern talking to. He wants me to apologize to my cousin tomorrow."

"I think that's a very good idea."

"The End.", Rick and Wally say in unison as they take a bow.

"Did you get the message?", Rick asks Tracy as he lifts her up out of her crib. "No hitting.", he says firmly.

Tracy nods somberly.

"OK, tomorrow we'll go down to Uncle David's house and you can apologize to Danny."

After putting her back in her crib, he says, "I love you. Good night."

"I love you too, Tracy.", Wally tells her. "Of course, I'd also love it if I could eat my sandwich now.", he says as he eyes Rick suspiciously.

"Go ahead and do that.", Rick says as he and Wally leave the room.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy come in the back door.<p>

"Hi, Dave.", Rick greets him. "Is Danny here? Tracy has something she'd like to tell him."

"Danny!", Dave calls into the other room.

Danny enters the room. "Yes, Pop."

"Uncle Rick told me that Tracy has something she'd like to tell you."

"Give him a hug and tell him that you're sorry for hitting him.", Rick instructs to Tracy.

After she does that, Dave tells Danny to say, I forgive you.

After he does that, Rick says, confused, "I thought June did the cooking every morning."

"Usually she does, but we have a bet involving a Scrabble game.", Dave explains. "The loser makes the winner breakfast in bed for a whole month. Today June requested eggs Benedict, with cantaloupe slices on the side, with orange juice to drink."

"Kris is still out of town.", Rick lets him know. "So because I don't feel like cooking, Tracy and I are gonna eat at the malt shop today."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are in the living room where Ozzie is engrossed in a basketball game on TV.<p>

"Tracy's mean streak must come from Kris.", Harriet tells him. "Rick never did anything like hit someone before."

"Shoot it!", Ozzie yells at the TV.

"Ozzie, are you listening to me?", Harriet asks him exasperatingly.

"I know you said something about Rick, Kris, and Tracy.", he replies distracted.

"I'll tell you later.", Harriet says with a roll of her eyes.

That being said, she leaves the room, leaving Ozzie watching and engrossed in the basketball game.


	26. Episode 26: The Swing Set

**Episode 26:**

**The Swing Set**

Kris and Tracy are in the living room listening to a children's record.

"I 'wanta' hear 'dat' song again!", Tracy announces excitedly.

"Do you want to do that or do you want Pop to push you on the swing set he just finished?", Rick asks her.

"OK.", Tracy says enthusiastically.

Rick had just finished giving Tracy a push on the baby swing when she says, with a big smile on her face, "Do it again, Pop. Make me see 'da' sky."

Rick continued to push until Kris called them in for lunch.

* * *

><p>Joe decided to have Ozzie and Harriet over for a night of roasting hamburgers, hot dogs, and marshmallows, on the grill.<p>

Hearing the phone ring inside the house, Joe says, "That's probably Clara. I better go answer that. Here Oz, can you roast this for me?", Joe asks him as he hands him a stick with a marshmallow on it. "I like..."

"You like it black, I know.", Ozzie says.

"Yeah. How did you know?", Joe asks him confused.

"Because, I like mine black, so I figured you would too.", Ozzie explains. "Dave and Rick always asked me to make it black when they wanted me to roast a marshmallow for them."

"Actually, Dave asked you to make it black.", Harriet corrects him. "Rick's words were, 'burn the heck out of that thing, boy'."

With that, Joe goes in the house to talk to Clara, on the phone.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy had just finished breakfast.<p>

"Tracy, before Danny gets here, why don't we work on our ABC's, OK?", Kris suggests as she holds some alphabet picture cards in her hand. "You can do something to earn the swing set."

Kris worked with Tracy on her letters and the picture that went with that letter. Tracy got everything right, until they got to the letter C and she answered kitty.

"No, not exactly.", Kris tells her.

"Yes, it's a kitty.", Tracy insists.

"Technically you're right, it's a kitty, but it says Cat."

"Why?"

"Because", Kris begins.

"Because why, Mommy?", Tracy asks her.

"Because, that's the way they wanted it.", Kris answers as she quickly puts down the C card.

Kris and Tracy had just finished up the cards when Dave, June, and Danny come in the front door.

* * *

><p>Rick is outside with Danny and Tracy, getting ready to push them on the swings.<p>

"Uncle Rick, can you put me up here?", Danny asks him, as he stands in front of a swing.

"You can't swing on 'dat'.", Tracy tells him in a bossy way.

"Yes I can.", Danny tells her.

"No! It's mine!"

"Tracy, be nice.", Rick says firmly.

"You not 'da' boss a me, Rick.", Tracy tells him in a sassy tone.

"It's Pop, not Rick, and I'll take you inside to Mommy and tell her that you're not being a very good girl right now.", he says as he picks her up. "I can do that, so yes I am the boss of you. Danny, come inside with Uncle Rick.", he tells him.

"But...", Danny begins to object.

"Yes, that is exactly what Mommy and Pop will have of mine if I let you stay out here by yourself.", Rick lets him know.

Rick, Danny, and Tracy go inside to see Kris. Once hearing about her naughtiness, Kris informed Tracy that she can't use the swing set for the rest of the day.

"But I did ABC's!", Tracy replies angrily as she stomps her foot.

"I know you did your ABC's.", Kris tells her. "But another part of earning the swing set is also being a good girl."

That being said, Tracy starts crying hysterically.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in the kitchen, when Wally knocks on the back door and Kris answers it.<p>

"Hi, Kris.", Wally greets her. "I wanted to show you this calendar I got in the mail today.", he explains as he holds it up for her to see. "I have everybody's birthday written on it except for Tracy's.", Wally continues as he skims through it. "Tracy? Can you tell me when your birthday is?", Wally asks her.

"On 'pumpin' day.", Tracy tells him in a pouty voice.

"She got in trouble today, so she's a little upset.", Kris lets him know. "No your birthday's not on pumpkin day.", Kris tells Tracy. "It's close to it, but not quite. It's October 25th. Tell Wally that your birthday's the day after Uncle David's."

Wally then proceeds to write Tracy's birthday on the October page of the calendar.

* * *

><p>Dave and June had just picked Danny up and decided to go to a show. Once the previews for upcoming movies had concluded, a couple in front of them, with a baby in a carrier on the floor, started crying hysterically. June is trying to tell Dave something, which is impossible for him to hear, over the crying baby.<p>

"What was it that you were trying to tell me in there?", Dave asks June as he drives.

"I was saying that I wish the movie had volume on it.", June tells him. "I talked to my Mom on the phone last night. She saw it and said it was really good."

As soon as Dave parks the car, at a gas station, Danny says, "I have to go potty."

"Didn't you go at Uncle Rick's house, like Mommy asked you to?", June asks him.

"No I didn't.", Danny tells her.

"And why didn't you?", Dave inquires.

"Because, I didn't have to go then.", Danny replies.

"OK, Pop will take you.", Dave tells him. "I gotta get some gas first. Can you hold it until after I do that?"

"OK.", Danny says.

Dave pumps some gas in the car and takes Danny inside to go potty.

* * *

><p>June is sitting in a chair reading the TV guide.<p>

"Oh good, they're showing the same movie again that they showed last time. I didn't get a chance to see it last time. Just as it was about to start, Mrs. Randolph called and talked my ear off."

"Why didn't you just tell her that you'll call her back later?", Dave inquires.

"I tried to, but she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise, remember?"

"Oh yeah.", he says.

With that, June continues looking through the TV guide.

* * *

><p>"Pop, will you push me on 'da' swing?", Tracy asks him.<p>

"We need to do your ABC's first.", Rick tells her.

" 'Dat's' not fun.", Tracy replies, in a pouty voice.

"Well, I'm hoping to make it fun for you, OK. Pop has an idea.", he says as he carries Tracy to her room. Once putting her down, he said, "A is for Amanda. Go get your dolly, Amanda, and put her in your crib.", Rick instructs.

Tracy goes to her toy box. She takes out a doll with brown hair and bangs, wearing pigtails. She puts her in her crib before continuing the rest of the alphabet name game with her dolls and stuffed animals.


	27. Episode 27: Christmas 1965

**Episode 27**

**Christmas 1965**

Kris and Tracy are at the Emporium shopping for a present for Rick.

"I want'a get Pop one of 'doze'.", Tracy says as she points to a black little kids race car.

"I don't know. Do you think Pop will like something like that?", Kris asks her.

"Yeah, he like it. Danny tode me."

"Danny also told me one day that he could watch you, because he watches his stuffed animals. I wouldn't go by anything a three-year-old says. Come on, let's get out of the toy section.", she suggests. "Pop's a big boy now. He wouldn't care about any of these toys."

As they're walking through the store, Tracy finds something else.

"Look, Mommy." she says as she points to it. "Game. Get 'dat' Pop."

"You want'a get that for Pop?", Kris asks her as she takes it off the shelf. "Well you know what? You're in luck, because this is Battleship and this is one of his favorite games. He's good at it too. He and I used to play it all the time, when we were dating, and he'd always beat me."

That being said, Kris and Tracy go up to the counter to have the game checked out.

* * *

><p>Harriet had just finished decorating the Christmas tree, when Ozzie comes home.<p>

"Ozzie? Which one of these things should we hang on the tree this year?", Harriet asks him as she holds them up. "The star or the angel?"

Just then, the phone rings and Ozzie answers it.

"Hello? Hi, Dave.", he says. "It's Dave, I'll get his opinion on it.", he whispers to Harriet. "Dave? What do you think should go on our tree this year? A star or an angel?"

"It's up to you and Mom, Pop, it's your tree.", Dave tells him, on the other line.

"Well, what would you do if it was your tree?", Ozzie inquires.

"If it was my tree, I'd leave it up to June. The same way I've done every year since we've been married."

"Ozzie?", Harriet says as she taps him on the shoulder.

"I gotta hang up now, Dave, your Mother wants me for something. Oh yeah, was there a certain reason you called?"

"Never mind.", Dave says, on the other line, seeing that June had just come home.

He and Ozzie say goodbye to eachother and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>Tracy is sitting at the kitchen table coloring in her Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer coloring book.<p>

"I want'a make 'dis' one a baby one.", Tracy announces, referring to a red crayon.

"Put it back in the box.", Rick instructs firmly. "Tracy, I'm surprised at you. Wanting to break a crayon. That's naughty. What would Santa think about that?", he asks her.

"I don't know.", Tracy replies.

"Well, here's something I do know.", Rick says. "Any nonsense out of you and you can sit in your crib, instead of helping Pop decorate these Christmas cookies that Mommy made."

"No, I want'a make cookies 'petty'. Pease, Pop, I be a good girl.", Tracy says in a whiny voice.

"You want'a make cookies pretty? OK, which one do you want'a do first?", Rick asks her.

" 'Da kisses tee'.", Tracy says as she points to it on the tray.

"The Christmas tree. OK, let Pop frost it first.", he says as he proceeds to frost the cookie with some green frosting.

"I do 'da' 'prinkles'?", Tracy asks.

"Yes, you can do the sprinkles.", he tells her.

Once the cookie is frosted, Tracy topped it with red sprinkles, as Rick instructed her to do.

* * *

><p>Wally was playing Santa at the Emporium for kids ages 2-7. June and Kris are there with Danny and Tracy. Danny had already taken his turn, informing WallySanta that he wanted an electric train set for Christmas.

"OK Tracy, it's your turn now.", Ginger informs her.

Ginger had the job of sending kids up one by one, to go see him.

"Do you want'a go see Santa?", Kris asks Tracy as she picks her up.

Tracy shakes her head no sheepishly.

"Can you tell Mommy what you want for Christmas then?", Kris asks her. "A doll house.", she says, repeating what Tracy whispered in her ear. "I'll tell Santa for you."

"No, Mommy. 'Gampa' Ozzie get 'dat' for me.", Tracy informs her.

"Come on, little girl.", Wally replies, in a deep voice. "Santa's Christmas can't be merry, unless I know what all these kids want, so I can get it for them."

"Do you want'a go home and see Pop?", Kris asks.

Tracy nods.

"OK, we're gonna go home.", Kris tells Wally/Santa.

"OK, well, Merry Christmas.", Wally says, in a deep voice. "Even though Santa doesn't exactly know what you want this year, I guarantee you'll at least get a candy cane in your stocking."

"Thank you, Santa.", Kris says. "She loves the red cherry flavored fruit candy canes."

That being said, Kris and Tracy leave. Kris and Wally figured that Tracy's shying away had something to do with her not only ever seeing Wally dressed as Santa, but all the other people around her as well.

* * *

><p>The minute Kris and Tracy get home, Tracy stands on the couch.<p>

"You need to get down, little one.", Rick informs her as he comes over to her.

"Eyes.", Tracy says as she touches one of Rick's.

"Yes, Pop has eyes and so do you. But, we're not talking about eyes right now are we?"

"No.", Tracy answers.

"Tracy Kristine, do you need to go to bed early for not listening?", Kris asks firmly.

"No."

"Well then, you need to get down like Pop told you to.", instructs Rick.

"OK.", Tracy says as she proceeds to jump off the couch.

It was covered with a red quilt with green wreaths on it. Kris put it over the couch every year around Christmas time. It was a gift from her parents, on her, Ricks, and baby Tracy's first Christmas together.

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes in the front door of Dave and June's house.<p>

"Hi, Dave.", Ozzie greets him. "What'd you want'a see me about?", he inquires.

"I wanted to tell you why I called you today.", Dave tells him.

"Why couldn't you just call me?", Ozzie wonders.

"Because, I also wanted to show you why I called.", Dave says, as he takes a mint green tissue papered present from under the Christmas tree.

He then motions for his Dad to follow him in the kitchen.

"I just gotta know what this present is, that June wrapped for me, in this tissue paper.", Dave replies.

He then runs a wet finger over the paper until the present is displayed inside.

"Jenga.", he says enthusiastically. "I'll definitely act surprised on Christmas morning. June knows I've been asking for it, so I wouldn't want her to get suspicious or anything."

"That's a pretty clever trick.", Ozzie tells Dave.

"Thanks, Pop. I owe it all to you."

"Me, how come?", Ozzie asks, confused.

"Because of Christmas 1945.", Dave replies. "I was nine years old and wanted to know what my Christmas present was. So you showed me the trick and I found out it was Checkers."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did at that.", Ozzie says enthusiastically.

That being said, he leaves.

* * *

><p>June and Danny are sitting at the kitchen table. They had just finished Danny's Frosty The Snowman puzzle and June thought she would work with Danny on his colors.<p>

"Danny?", she asks him. "What color is the Snowman's scarf?"

"I don't know.", Danny replies with a shrug.

"OK, here's a hint.", June tells him. "What did Pop say when you accidentally spilled your egg nog on him the other day?"

"Oh you spilled on my blue shirt!", Danny remembers.

"That's right and why he had to announce the color of it, I have no idea. So what color is the Snowman's scarf?", she asks.

"Blue.", Danny says.

"That's right."

After working on a few more colors on the puzzle, Danny says, "I want'a do this puzzle again. Christmas please."

"Where did you hear that?", June asks him surprised.

"That's what Pop told me, Grandpa used to make him and Uncle Rick say, whenever they wanted something around Christmas time."

That being said, Danny dumps the puzzle out onto the table, so he and June can work on it again.

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning, everyone is gathered around the Christmas tree, opening presents. The Christmas tree was topped with an angel. Harriet remembered that she and Ozzie did a coin toss last year and he won, so he got to top the tree with the thing of his choice, which was a star. So Harriet decided that this year, she would make the choice and put an angel on top.<p>

They were opening the presents in alphabetical order. Danny had received the train set he asked for and absolutely loved it.

As Dave's getting ready to open his present, he asks a question. "Rick, do you want'a play Jenga with me later?", he says accidentally.

"How did you know you got Jenga?", June asks, as she eyes him suspiciously.

"Rick, you've been telling me my presents ever since we were kids, now knock it off!", Dave replies, in fake anger.

"Come on, David, I did no such thing.", Rick says exasperatingly.

"I didn't think you did.", June tells him.

After finding out how Dave found out about Jenga, June wasn't exactly happy about it, but figured what's done is done. With that, the rest of the present opening is continued.


	28. Episode 28: Tracy

**Episode 28:**

**Tracy**

Rick walks in the front door and goes into his room.

"Well, I talked to Pop and he can't watch Tracy today either.", Rick says.

"Why not?", Kris inquires.

"Because, he, Mr. Randolph, and Mr. Darby have a golf game day."

"I thought they always played on Saturday mornings. This is Monday morning.", Kris replies confused.

"Yeah I know, but Saturday morning didn't work out for either of them.", he tells her. "Let's see now", he says, thinking back on the incidents. "Mr. Darby couldn't find his golf clubs. Pop and Mr. Randolph told him that he could use theirs, but Mr. Darby insisted on using his own, and Mr. Randolph was out of town."

"What about your Dad?", Kris wonders.

"Pop? Oh he just doesn't like to play golf solo. Since Mr. Darby and Mr. Randolph are the two he always plays with, he talked to them about postponing it until Monday morning."

"Well, I can't take her with me.", Kris says. "I have the Women's Club meeting retreat to attend. Technically, it doesn't start until tonight. But I told your Mom that I'd help her set things up for it."

"I go with you, Pop.", Tracy says.

"You really don't have much choice. It's getting closer to time.", Kris says.

"OK, you want'a go with Pop to school today?"

"Yeah!", Tracy replies excitedly.

"Alright, but you need to sit quietly during my classes and be a good girl.", Rick tells her.

Tracy stands up on the bed and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that a yes? That you're gonna be a good girl.", he asks gently, as he picks her up.

Tracy nods.

"OK, I'll give it a try."

"Bye-bye, Mommy.", Tracy says with a smile.

"Bye, have fun.", Kris says.

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>June had just got done cleaning Danny's room and comes out holding a book.<p>

"Danny, I really wish you wouldn't leave books under your bed.", June tells him exasperatingly.

"That's not mine, it's Tracy's.", he tells her.

"It is?", she asks confused.

"Yeah, she left it over here the other day. Look, I'll show you her name."

Opening up the book, Danny brings it to Dave.

"Pop, is this Tracy's name?", he asks him.

"Actually, that's Dr. Suess's name.", he tells him. "Here's Tracy's name right here.", Dave says as he turns the page. "This Book belongs to Tracy Kristine Nelson.", he reads out loud.

"See Mommy, I told you it was Tracy's book.", Danny replies.

"OK, I'm sorry. But you have this book too and it was under your bed. Go put this on your dresser and we'll give it back to Tracy tomorrow.", June says, as she takes the book from Dave and hands it to Danny.

That being said, Danny walks away.

* * *

><p>Tracy is in History class with Rick and Wally. Wally is whispering to her, asking her where a body part is on her and himself.<p>

"Mr. Plumstead, this is History class, not entertain your friend's baby class.", The teacher informs him. "In other words, your questions should only be about History."

"It just so happens, that I do have a question about History.", Wally says.

"What's that?", the teacher wonders.

"When they say History, who exactly is the his they're referring to? I know it's not his.", he says pointing. "Otherwise, they would call it, Rick's story.", Wally says, with a laugh. "So, who's the his they're talking about?"

"Mr. Plumstead, I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care."

With that, the History class is continued.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Joe, and Darby are at the golfing range.<p>

"Let's each take one more turn, then we'll go to the malt shop for lunch, OK?", Ozzie suggests. "It's on me.", he says, as he digs in his pants pocket for his wallet. He then brings out a coupon for a free malt. "I have to get a malt for Tracy as well. This is a coupon for a free one. She gave it to me and I told her I'd get her the malt." Ozzie replies.

"Let me see that.", Joe says as he holds out his hand.

The coupon displayed a couple of animated Disney characters. Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. It required that Tracy color their dresses in order to get the free malt.

"Danny got one too.", Ozzie tells them. "His coupon required that he color Donald Duck and Goofy. Dave told me that he took him, the other day, to get his malt, which was an orange one."

With that, they each take one more turn golfing.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Joe, and Darby come into the Malt Shop.<p>

"Hi, Jack.", Ozzie greets him. "I'd like a hamburger, Coke, and french fries."

"I'll have the same, Jack, except hold the pickles on my hamburger.", Darby says.

"Definitely put pickles on my hamburger, but make mine onion rings instead. I don't like french fries.", Joe chimes in.

"Coming right up.", Jack replies.

With that, they take their lunch and go sit down at a booth. After finishing, Ozzie goes up to the counter and asks a question.

"Jack, can I get a peach malt to go for Tracy?", Ozzie asks as he hands him the coupon.

"I'm out of peach malts.", Jack says.

"Then I guess make it strawberry. I know she also likes those."

"OK.", Jack replies. "You know a little girl, that came in here the other day, handed me the coupon, with Cinderella's dress colored pink and Sleeping Beauty's dress colored purple.", he says, as he hands Ozzie the malt. "Those aren't the right colors for their dresses, but she still got her free malt. You gotta keep kids happy, especially when they're young."

That being said, Ozzie, Joe, and Darby leave.

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes in the front door of Rick and Kris's house.<p>

"Hi, Sweetheart. Jack was out of peach malts, so Grandpa got you a strawberry one instead. Is that OK?", he asks as he hands the malt to Tracy.

"No.", she replies in a pouty voice.

"It's perfectly fine.", Rick says. "Tracy, tell Grandpa thank you."

Tracy just stands there, with a pouty expression on her face.

"Did you hear me? You're not getting that malt if you can't be polite to Grandpa.", Rick firmly tells her.

" 'Tank Ooh Gampa' ", Tracy says glumly.

"I'm sorry, Pop.", Rick says. "She's upset because I wouldn't let her sit in the front seat, on the way back, when, she came with me to school today."

"That's OK, I understand.", Ozzie replies.

After visiting for a few minutes, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Dave and Danny are sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Danny's Rock a stack.<p>

"This is how Tracy does it.", Danny tells his Dad. "Mommy, Pop, brother, sister, baby.", he says, as he puts on a colored ring.

"Uncle Rick must of taught her that, because he did it the exact same way when he was her age.", David tells him. "Speaking of Uncle Rick, why don't you go get that book off your dresser, and we'll go over to his house, and give it back to Tracy."

With that, Danny leaves the room to go get the book.

* * *

><p>Danny had just given the book back to Tracy, when Harriet comes home with Kris.<p>

"Tracy? Come here and I'll show you the outfit that Mommy bought you."

Out of the bag, Kris brings a pair of dark blue sweats, that say Baby Blues on the shirt, written in white dotted lines.

"I like it. 'Tank Ooh', Mommy!", Tracy replies excitedly.

"Did I get anything?", Danny asks.

"Yes, Grandma got you this soccer ball here.", Harriet tells him, as she brings it out of the bag.

"Which you're gonna play with outside.", Dave says.

"OK, come on Tracy, let's go outside.", Danny suggests.

"After we get home and after you tell Grandma thank you.", Dave replies.

Danny comes over to Harriet and gives her a hug.

"Grandma likes that.", Harriet says. "She thinks a hug for a thank you is better than just saying the words."

With that, Harriet, Dave, and Danny leave.


	29. Episode 29: Under Water

**Episode 29:**

**Under Water**

Tracy is sitting on a chair in her room, with a doll in her hand.

"I going in 'da' big girl pool today and you not!", she tells her doll angrily, as she throws it against the wall.

Hearing the thud, Kris comes in the room.

"Did you take Dolly's clothes off after Mommy told you not to?", Kris asks firmly.

Tracy reaches out to her, wanting to be picked up.

"I'm not gonna pick you up. I want an answer to my question. Did you take her clothes off?"

"Yes.", Tracy says glumly.

"Then you need to put them back on.", Kris tells her. "Here dress Colors.", she says, as she hands the doll's outfit to Tracy.

The day Tracy got the doll, she was calling it a different color everytime she referred to it. At Kris's request, she decided to change her name to Colors.

With Kris's help, Tracy got the doll's clothes back on. After that's done, she opens up a drawer on her dresser.

" 'Sim' suit.", Tracy says, as she holds it out to her mom.

Kris dresses Tracy in a yellow swimming suit, with daisies on it. In her hair, she put a ponytail, with a yellow ponytail holder.

"I wear my 'Soopy' 'foaties'.", Tracy replies.

"OK, Mommy will put them on you.", Kris says.

"No, Pop do it."

"Why can't Mommy do it?", Rick asks her, hearing this as he's passing by.

" 'Cause, 'Soopy' a boy like you.", Tracy tells him.

"Snoopy's a boy like me. That's a logical answer.", Rick says.

He then proceeds to put a pair of yellow snoopy floaties on her.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy are in the pool.<p>

Rick is holding Tracy, as he tells her, "See, this is the big girl pool."

Not being used to it, she starts fussing.

"It's OK.", he assures her, "The big girl pool is fun."

"No Pop, big girl pool yucky. I go in 'da' baby pool.", Tracy says, in a whiny voice.

"I gotta bribe for you. Do you want Pop to tell you what it is?"

" 'Den' can I go in 'da' baby pool?", Tracy asks him.

"Well, I don't think you'll want to, once you hear this.", Rick tells her. "If you can put your head under water, you can stay up for fifteen extra minutes tonight."

Once Rick let her go, Tracy puts her head under water and absolutely loves it.

" 'Dat' was fun! I do 'dat' 'gen'.", she says excitedly, as she continuously puts her head under water.

"Come on you little fish.", Kris tells her, "We gotta go now."

"No Mommy, I do it 'gen'. 'Pease'?"

"You wanta do it again.", Kris says. "OK, one more time."

"Two more times.", Tracy says, as she puts up two fingers.

"Fine, two more times.", Kris says, with a sigh, "But that's it."

After that concludes, Rick, Kris, and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>"I 'say' up for all of my days.", Tracy says, from her car seat in the back seat, as Rick's driving home.<p>

"Well, like Pop said, you can stay up for fifteen extra minutes tonight.", Rick tells her. "I'm so proud of you, for being such a big girl, and putting your head under water."

"What else I get, Pop?", she asks him.

"What do you mean?", Rick wonders.

"I go 'unner' water like 'dis' many, 'dis' many, 'dis' many.", she says, as she makes numbers on her hand.

"Oh I see.", Rick says. "You think you should get several bribes, because you went under water several times."

"Yeah.", Tracy replies.

"Well I'm sorry, but this is the only bribe you get. OK?"

"I don't like you, Pop.", she says. Then proceeds to make a farting noise spit at him.

"You keep that up, young lady, and bedtime will be fifteen minutes earlier tonight instead.", Kris firmly informs her.

"Sorry.", Tracy says glumly.

That being said, Rick continues to drive home.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, will you mail my letter to Grandma and Grandpa Blair?", Danny asks, as he holds it out to her.<p>

"Sure.", June says, as she takes it from him. "This is a nice letter."

What June was looking at wasn't exactly a letter, but instead, a bunch of circles and squares that Danny drew in blue crayon on American Flag Stationery.

Dave comes over to June and takes the paper from her.

"Grandma and Grandpa are gonna love this.", Dave tells Danny.

"But we should let them know that this is a letter to them by writing something at the bottom of the page."

"OK, Pop will do that."

"No Pop, I want Mommy to do it.", Danny tells him. "You can help with my letter to Grandpa Ozzie and Grandma Harriet."

"Yeah Pop, these are Mommy's parents that this letter is going to.", June tells Dave, in a joking bossy way.

She then proceeds to write in a blue ink pen, "A letter from Danny", at the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p>Ozzie had now been talking on the phone to Joe for a whole hour, only about the same topic.<p>

"Joe, weren't those fights good last night? I just couldn't get enough of them."

"I certainly had enough of this conversation.", Harriet replies under her breath.

"I gotta hang up now, Joe.", Ozzie says. "Usually, Harriet's tapping me on the shoulder is indication that she wants something, so I better let you go now."

"What is it, Harriet?", Ozzie asks her, once he hangs up the phone.

"I wanted to tell you that I wanted to call Sally and get that recipe for Raspberry Tart."

"OK, but after you get it, give the phone to me, because I want to talk with Darby about the fights as well."

"On second thought, I'll just get it at the Women's Club meeting next week.", Harriet replies.

That being said, she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger come into the malt shop.<p>

"What's this?", Wally says, as he picks up an envelope on the floor.

Inside the envelope was a bunch of money.

"I now have money!", he says enthusiastically. "For one thing, I can pay for my malt today. I can also make a dollar payable to Fred. He payed for me at the show last week."

"Don't you think it would be better if you found the owners of the money instead?", Ginger asks him. "I mean, the money's not yours."

"Not technically, no, but the real owners obviously dropped it. Most likely, they'll never see it again."

Just then, a husband and wife come in.

"Did I drop an envelope of money in here?", a woman asks.

"Yes Mam you did.", Ginger tells her. "It's right here.", she says, as she takes the envelope from Wally.

"Thank you.", the woman says.

"I told you, you might of dropped it inside the malt shop.", her husband tells her, as they're leaving.

"You were saying?", Ginger asks Wally, once the couple had left.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna say.", Wally replies glumly.

He then goes up to the counter. "Jack, can I get a German chocolate malt?", he asks him.

"Once again, Wally, your free malt is coming up.", Jack tells him.

"Can I have a chocolate chip malt?", Ginger asks.

"Do you have money for me?", Jack asks her.

"I sure do. Here's fifty cents right here.", she says, as she takes it out of her purse.

"That's what I like to see and hear.", Jack replies.

Once receiving their malts, Wally and Ginger take them and go sit down at a booth.

* * *

><p>"Pop, will you help me with my letter to Grandpa Ozzie and Grandma Harriet now?", Danny asks him.<p>

"Sure, let's take a look at it there."

Dave holds out his hand, only to have Danny give him a blank sheet of paper and a black ink pen.

"There's nothing on here.", Dave replies confused.

"I know, I don't know how to write.", Danny says.

"Oh, you want Pop to write the letter for you."

"Yeah.", he says.

"OK, what do you want to say first?", Dave asks him.

After Danny tells his Dad the first thing he wants to say, Dave repeats it as he writes it down on paper. After telling him a few more things, the letter was concluded. Dave then proceeds to read the letter out loud, at Danny's request.

_"Hi Grandma and Grandpa,_

_This is Danny._

_Pop took me to the park yesterday._

_One thing I did with him was the spider on a swing._

_I also sat on his lap while we went down a slide that was shaped like a tunnell._

_Afterwards, we went to the library, where I got a new Little Golden Book._

_I wanted to hear it twice. Once from Mommy and again from Pop._

_Well, that's about it."_

Dave then proceeds to put it in an envelope, so he can address it, stamp it, and mail it.

* * *

><p>"Call 'Randoss' ", Tracy says.<p>

"You want'a call the Randolphs and tell them about today?", Kris asks her.

"Yeah.", she says.

"OK, Mommy will dial for you.", she says.

Once she does that, Clara answers the phone.

"Hi, Mrs Randolph.", she greets her. "This is Kris... No, I'm the one that's married to Ricky not David... No, he's the younger of the two... No, that's David that has the blonder hair. Ricky's hair is alot darker. Tracy has something she wants to tell you.", Kris says, as she rolls her eyes.

Once Kris gives Tracy the phone, she tells Clara all about how she went in the big girl pool and went under water. Tracy continued to talk, until Rick informed her that it's time for bed.


	30. Episode 30: Home Movie Observation

**Episode 30:**

**Home Movie Observation**

Rick comes in Tracy's room.

"Tracy, Pop has a great idea!", he says enthusiastically, as he lifts her up out of her crib. "Why don't we make a home movie of you for Mommy. She can see it when she comes home from Grandpa Tom's and Grandma Elyse's house. OK."

After he changes and dresses her, he carries her to the kitchen for breakfast.

After putting her in her highchair, he tells her, "Show Mommy how you eat like a big girl."

"No, big girls don't eat with their hands. Use your fork.", Rick tells her.

Rick begins filming, while Tracy eats and enjoys her pancakes.

* * *

><p>Dave and June signed Danny up for t ball. His coach was out of town, so Ozzie decided to take over for him.<p>

"OK, what's the first thing you guys do?", Ozzie asks the group of toddlers.

"Read our names, Grandpa.", Danny replies.

"Then if we're here, we get up and take our turn with the bat.", another kid tells him.

After names and turns are completed, Harriet gives them cups of water from a giant water cooler.

"Looks like we got some thirsty kids here today.", Harriet says, once some kids ask for seconds on the water.

* * *

><p>"Tracy.", Rick calls firmly. "Tracy.", he says again, in the same tone.<p>

He opens up his closet door, only to find Tracy in there.

"Get out here. You don't hide from Pop like that. Did you put Mommy's library book in the potty and did you also color on the new sheets she just bought?"

Tracy nods somberly.

"Are you gonna punch me, Pop?", she asks him.

"Punch you?", Rick asks confused.

"Like you say, 'Tacy, you in 'tubble', go to room'.", she firmly replies.

"Oh, _punish _you. No not exactly.", he tells her. "But I will put your naughty things on the home movie for Mommy to see."

Rick starts filming the colored on sheets and goes in the bathroom, where he films the library book in the toilet as well.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet bring Danny home from t ball practice.<p>

"What are these?", Danny asks his parents, as he sees something on an end table.

"They're bottles of cologne and perfume.", Dave tells him.

"Mommy and Pop bought them, from a scratch and sniff, in a magazine.", June concludes.

"I want'a wear this one.", Danny says, as he points to it.

"No you don't.", Dave tells him.

"Why?"

"Because, that's the perfume. It's supposed to be for girls."

"Girls like Tracy?", he asks.

"No, girls like Mommy.", June tells him.

"Then I want'a wear this one.", Danny says, as he picks up the bottle of cologne.

"OK, give it to Pop then.", Dave tells him, as he holds out out his hand.

Once Dave sprays some cologne on Danny's wrist, June asks him, "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't like it.", he says sheepishly.

"That's because it's meant for boys like Pop's age.", Dave tells him.

With that, Danny puts the cologne down and walks away.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Jack, can I have a vanilla malt to go for Ginger?", he asks him.

"You're wasting your time. It won't work.", Jack replies.

"How do you know that?", he asks confused.

"For one thing, she was just in here, not too long ago, and ordered a vanilla malt to go for herself. She also told me how mad she is at you. Her exact words were, 'I'll never speak to Wally again, even if he pays me'. Then she said, with a little laugh, 'With what? He never has any money anyway'."

Ginger comes into the malt shop.

"Jack, can I... Oh hello Fatso.", she smugly greets Wally.

"Hi, honey.", Wally says enthusiastically. "I bought you something.", he tells her, as he hands her a bag. "Go ahead, look inside."

Inside the bag was a record.

"I not only heard this album before, I also have it as well.", Ginger replies exasperatingly, as she gives Wally back the bag.

"The girl I was with, at the movies the other night, was my cousin, Shelley.", he tells her.

"It was? Why didn't you say something sooner?", Ginger asks him confused.

"I tried to.", Wally explains, "But after pouring my popcorn and Coke on me, you just stormed out."

"I'm sorry.", she says sheepishly. "I came here to get malts to go, for my parents. How about I get one for you as well?"

"Can you throw in a hamburger too? Remember, I like everything on it."

"I know.", Ginger says, with a smile. "Jack, as I was saying, can I have a chocolate malt, a strawberry malt, a hamburger, and a... I'm sorry, what kind of malt did you want?"

"Black Walnut.", Wally replies.

"Sure.", Jack says.

After receiving their order, Wally and Ginger leave.

* * *

><p>Once Kris got home, Rick put on the home movie he made of Tracy. She loved to see her play outside, play in her room, with her dolls and stuffed animals, and even brush her teeth herself, for the first time. The best she could do anyway.<p>

"I liked most of it.", Kris says, once the home movie concludes. "But Mommy's not too happy about those naughty things you did.", she replies, as she eyes Tracy suspiciously.

"I know. I sorry.", Tracy tells her.

"Sorry's not enough this time. Mommy's gonna have to punish you.", Kris tells her.

Tracy starts crying and comes over to give Rick a hug.

"Hey, look at me.", he tells her. "Take your hand off your eyes and look at Pop please.", Rick instructs.

Once she does that, he asks her a question. "Do we color on sheets and put books in the potty?"

Tracy continues to cry when Rick says, "Tell me right now, yes or no. Do we do that?"

"No.", she replies through sobs.

"That's right, so you need to listen to what Mommy has to say.", he says.

"I'm gonna ask the Randolph's to come over and babysit you tonight.", Kris tells her. "You'll sit in your crib the whole time, while everyone else is at Danny's t ball game and goes out for pizza afterwards. Then tomorrow, you'll do the same thing, while everyone else is over at Grandma and Grandpa's house having doughnuts and orange juice."

Tracy starts crying hysterically, when Rick picks her up and tells her something. "I'll tell you what? Tonight is Pop's turn to put you to bed. So how about I throw in an extra bedtime story?"

"No.", Tracy replies, in a pouty voice.

"OK, I'll throw in a song as well.", he tells her.

"OK.", she says, with a tear stained smile on her face.

"There you go, I knew that would work.", Rick says, as he puts her down.

Kris then proceeds to call the Randolph's.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris arrive at Danny's t ball game.<p>

"Where's Tracy?", Danny asks them.

"She's not here tonight. She got in trouble.", Kris tells him.

"Why?", he inquires.

"Long story.", Rick says.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what she did.", Dave replies. "Right now, all that matters is that you're sitting on the bench, when Grandpa calls your name, so you can take your turn with the bat."

That being said, Danny goes to sit back down on the bench.

Everyone went out for pizza afterwards. They all shared a large pepperoni, with Cokes all around to drink.

As Rick and Kris, are about to leave, Harriet says, "Tell Tracy we missed her tonight."

"We will. Thanks Mom.", Rick replies somberly.

With that, everyone leaves.

After Rick got Tracy's pajamas on and put her in her crib, he read to her two bedtime stories. _The Little Engine That Could_ and _Dumbo, the Flying Elephant_. After that concludes, he also played her a song on his guitar, and that song was, _Don't Leave me this Way_.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes into the doughnut shop.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson.", the clerk greets her. "What would you like?"

Harriet reads off her order from a sheet of paper. She then comes home with the doughnuts. Danny requested six doughnut holes, half glazed and half chocolate. David requested lemon filled and sprinkled. June requested Bavarian cream filled and blueberry. Kris requested a strawberry jelly doughnut and a glazed one. Ozzie requested a bear claw and an apple fritter. Rick requested plain chocolate and a frosted plain one. And Harriet got chocolate creme filled and a powdered sugar one.

They all enjoyed the doughnuts and orange juice, and left after they were finished with that, and visiting.


	31. Episode 31: Wally's Stories

**Episode 31:**

**Wally's Stories**

Rick is at the malt shop, sitting at a booth. He had just taken a sip of his chocolate malt, when Wally comes in.

"Here, Rick.", he says, as he hands him a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?", Rick asks confused, as he takes it from him.

"Well, open it up and find out.", Wally replies.

Rick opens up the paper and reads it out loud.

"This is to certify that I, Wallace Henry Plumstead, will watch Tracy Kristine Nelson tomorrow afternoon."

"It's alright with me. I'll talk to Kris about it.", Rick says, as he folds the paper back up, and gives it back to Wally.

"I'll have money!", Wally says enthusiastically.

"Don't forget, some of that money is mine.", Rick tells him.

"Why?", Wally asks with a sigh.

"Because, you still owe me for the bowling alley last week. I bought your shoes and your nachos. Remember? Not to mention, Lynn bought your Coke, so you owe him fifty cents."

"I better get out of here.", Wally says, as he gets up from the booth

"Don't you want a malt or something?"

"That'll just mean I'll eventually owe Jack money as well, so no thank you."

That being said, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are resting in bed, when the alarm clock goes off, and Ozzie turns it off.<p>

"I didn't know you had a fishing trip planned this morning.", Harriet says, sleepily confused.

"I don't.", Ozzie tells her.

"Well then, why are you getting up so early? It's 5:00 in the morning."

"Remember how, when the boys were little, I used to get up around this time? I'd read a book while having a cup of coffee. I'd been thinking about that lately and wanted to do that again today. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure.", Harriet replies. "Except, I'd rather have tea, instead of coffee." She pauses briefly. "Wait a minute, all we have left is Chamomile tea and I haven't had that since I was pregnant with Rick. OK, I guess I'll have coffee then."

"Good. You go make a pot, and wake me up when it's finished, and in the mugs.", Ozzie replies, as he proceeds to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, Buster. This was your idea.", Harriet tells him. "So, you go downstairs and make the coffee, while I look for some books for us to read."

"OK.", Ozzie replies with a sigh.

He and Harriet then go about doing their duties.

* * *

><p>"OK Tracy, what are you gonna say if Wally tells or asks you to do something?", Kris asks her.<p>

"No!", Tracy replies.

"Well then, he's just gonna have to put you in a chair, for a couple minutes, if you say that. Jot that down, Pop. Kris tells Rick."

As Rick's writing down the instructions, Tracy says in a whiny voice, "No, Pop, 'race' it. I be a good girl."

"I'm not gonna erase it. I'm gonna keep it here in case you change your mind.", he tells her.

"Something you're not gonna do, right?", Kris asks, as she eyes Tracy suspiciously.

"No.", she answers.

"OK, let's hope not.", she replies.

After the instructions are written out, Rick opens the back door to Wally, after hanging them on the fridge with a strawberry shaped smelling magnet.

* * *

><p>June and Danny are sitting on the couch, looking through June's old Scrapbook of butterflies.<p>

"I like this one.", Danny says, as he points to a light blue butterfly, with dark blue spots and wings on it.

"Thank you.", June replies. "This was actually the first butterfly that Mommy ever caught.", she tells him. "First butterfly, caught by June Blair. The Spring of 1946.". She reads the caption, out loud, at the bottom.

Just then, Dave comes in the room. "Who's ready to go to the park?", he asks them.

"And catch more butterflies for my Scrapbook. You bet!", June replies enthusiastically.

"I just want a catepillar, I don't want a butterfly.", Danny replies.

"But eventually, it's gonna turn into a butterfly.", Dave tells him.

"No Pop, please tell me it won't.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

"OK, it won't. Pop can promise you that."

"What's this?", June asks confused.

"Because, we're going to the toy store afterwards.", Dave whispers to her, as they walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Wally and Tracy are sitting at the kitchen table. They had just finished lunch, when Tracy says, "Wally, tell me a 'dory'."<p>

"A story? OK, I'll make one up.", he tells her. "This is a story about a little girl."

"What's her name?", Tracy asks excitedly.

"I don't know.", Wally replies. "You pick it."

" 'Tacy'!", she says excitedly.

"Tracy's your name.", he tells her.

"OK, 'Kiss'.", she replies.

"Kris is Mommy's name.", Wally says. "I'll tell you what. We'll combine Mommy's and your name, and name her Kacy. Anyway, she liked to ride around on her horse."

"What's 'da' horsie's name?", Tracy asks him.

"Horsie.", Wally replies glumly, not wanting to go through the name thing again. "One day as Kacy was riding around on Horsie, she came across a magic land. And guess what was in there?"

Tracy's eyes were glowing with excitement. "What?", she asks.

"All the candy and toys you can imagine.", he tells her.

"Cookies too?", she asks him.

"Yep, cookies too."

" 'Chockit' Chip?"

"Well now, they weren't all chocolate chip.", Wally tells her. "There were a bunch of cookies, so some of them were also Sugar or Otmeal Raisin. All different kinds."

" 'See' can't 'habe' 'dat' many. Mommy and Pop 'neber' let me do 'dat'."

"That's why she rode home and had lunch first. When she rode back to the magic land, she chose one chocolate chip cookie. The End."

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny are at the Emporium in the toy section.<p>

"Here, choose one of these caterpillars.", Dave tells Danny, as he shows them to him in a giant box.

"These caterpillars are just pretend, Pop.", Danny says

"See, Pop promised you it wouldn't turn into a butterfly. Didn't I?", Dave replies.

"OK, I'll choose this one.", Danny replies, as he takes a green and yellow stuffed caterpillar out of the box.

He, Dave, and June then go up to the counter to have it checked out. When they got home, June put a new butterfly in her Scrapbook. A peach one, with orange wings. Dave saw and pointed to it first, so June wrote the caption like this: "This butterfly was discovered by David Nelson and caught by June Nelson. The Spring of 1965."

* * *

><p>"OK, what story do you want'a hear tonight?", Rick asks Tracy, once she's in her crib.<p>

"Kacy and Horsie.", Tracy replies.

"Who's Kacy and Horsie?", he asks confused.

"Call Wally.", she says.

"OK, I'll do just that."

Rick goes in the kitchen to call Wally.

"Wally?", he asks him on the phone, "Who's Kacy and Horsie? Tracy said to call you. OK, swallow first, and then tell me. Because, I did not understand a word you just said.", Rick replies, with a sigh.

After swallowing, Wally proceeds to tell Rick about Kacy and Horsie. He also tells him that he'll be right over, once being informed that Tracy wanted to hear a story about them. Rick and Wally say good bye to each other and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>"One day, as Kacy was riding around on Horsie, she came across a magic land."<p>

" 'Anudder' one?", Tracy asks.

"Yeah, except this one was a land of all different kinds of storybooks.", Wally explains, as he takes some of Tracy's storybooks off her book shelf and puts them in her crib.

"Storybooks that Wally's gonna put back when he's finished.", Rick says, as he eyes him suspiciously.

"Tell Pop, I know that. Don't get antsy.", Wally replies, talking to Tracy. "Anyway, Kacy took all the storybooks with her and told her folks that from now on, she wanted them to read her a story at bedtime. 'Sure Kacy.', her Mommy said. 'Mommy or Pop would be glad to. Go put these storybooks on your bookshelf and we'll start doing that tomorrow night.' So Kacy went to her room and put all the storybooks on her bookshelf.", Wally continues, as he puts the books back on Tracy's shelf. Then proceeds to give Rick a 'see, I told you so' look. "The End.", Wally says.

"I want'a hear fom 'sorybooks' like Kacy."

"Good idea.", Wally says enthusiastically, hoping that's what Tracy would say.

"Tomorrow is Mommy's turn to put you to bed, so she'll read you a story then. OK?", Rick tells her.

With that, Rick and Wally say, 'I love you. Goodnight', turn off the light, and leave the room.


	32. Episode 32: Zoo Monkeys

**Episode 32:**

**Zoo Monkeys**

Tracy comes in the living room holding a teddybear.

"Why do you have Teddy?", Kris asks her.

"I take him with me to 'da' zoo.", Tracy replies.

She then pulls his string, which makes him say, 'I love you very much. Give me a hug'.

"See, he nice."

"I know he's nice.", Kris says.

"But, because he's so nice, Mommy and I, would like you to leave him here, so you don't lose him. OK.", Rick says, as he takes the teddybear away from her.

Tracy lets out an angry scream at him.

"That's not nice. You don't scream at Pop like that.", Kris firmly tells her.

"That's right, we give Pop hugs, don't we? Good girl.", he says gently, as he hugs her.

"Here, take Teddy and go put him back in your room, please.", Rick says, as he hands the teddybear back to Tracy.

That being said, Tracy goes to put the teddybear away.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, and Tracy are at the zoo. They had already seen all the other animals and they were now looking at the monkeys, feeding them from a small jar of peanuts.<p>

"OK, we have to go now.", Harriet says.

"I want'a see 'da' monkeys.", Tracy replies, in a whiny voice.

"No Sweetheart, tell the monkeys bye-bye. Ok?", Ozzie says, as he picks her up.

"I want Pop.", Tracy says sobbing.

"Pop's not here. We're gonna have to take you home, if you want'a see him.", Harriet tells her.

"No, 'dat's' 'da' monkey's name. My Pop's name is Rick."

"I know it's Rick. Do you want'a go home and see him?", Harriet asks her.

"I see him eveyday.", Tracy says.

"Well then, he wants to see you.", Ozzie says, as he buckles her in her car seat.

As he's driving home, he asks her a question. "Does the other monkey have a name?"

"Diapers.", Tracy tells him.

"How'd you come up with that name?", Harriet asks her.

"Because, I wear diapers, 'Gamma'."

"Of course you do. What was Grandma thinking?", Harriet asks her rhetorically.

That being said, Ozzie continues to drive home.

* * *

><p>"Jack, can I get a chocolate malt?", he asks him.<p>

"What's that, Fatso?", Ginger asks angrily, hearing this as she comes in.

"Hi, Honey.", Wally says surprised. "What are you doing here? We did agree to go on that diet yesterday, remember?"

"I just came to get malts to go for my parents.", she tells him.

"Oh, I just came to say hi to Jack.", Wally replies simply.

"And the chocolate malt is for?...", Jack asks him.

"It's for... David.", Wally tells him, glad to see that he and Danny had just walked in.

"Here, Dave.", Wally says, as he hands him the malt. "I know chocolate malts are your favorite kind."

"Actually, that's Rick you're thinking of.", Dave tells him. "My favorite kind of malts are the Black Walnut ones."

"Here, Danny, I know you'll want this.", Wally says, as he takes the malt from Dave.

"I want white chocolate.", Danny tells him.

"Just for that young man, I get to keep one of your action figures for three days!", Wally tells him, in fake anger.

"I dropped one of them in the potty yesterday.", Danny tells him.

"Oh never mind.", Wally says exasperatingly. "Jack, just give that malt to the next customer that comes in."

After the order is taken, everyone leaves.

* * *

><p>June knocks on the back door and Harriet answers it.<p>

"Hi, Mom.", June greets her. "Dave and I signed up for the fruit of the month club and this month's fruit is strawberries. Since I don't like strawberries, Dave said it was OK if I gave them to you.", she tells her, as she hands her the box.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you.", Harriet says. "I think I'll make a strawberry pie for dessert tonight."

"What's this about a strawberry pie?", Ozzie asks enthusiastically, as he comes into the kitchen.

"Yes, you heard correctly.", Harriet tells him. "I'm gonna make it for dessert tonight."

June leaves after she, Ozzie, and Harriet say good-bye to each other.

* * *

><p>Harriet had just taken the strawberry pie out of the oven, when Wally knocks on the back door, and she answers it.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson.", he greets her. "What is that delicious smell floating into my nose as I stand here?", he asks her.

"Straw... Ozzie put that knife down, you know darn well that it's not ready to cut yet."

"Oh yeah.", he lies.

"Wally, would you like to join us for a piece of strawberry pie, when it cools off?", Ozzie asks him.

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Nelson.", he says enthusiastically. "Thanks."

"What's this about a piece of strawberry pie?", Ginger asks him angrily, as she comes over to him.

"Now honey, it's just a piece.", Wally explains nervously. "What are you doing here anyway?", he asks exasperatingly.

"For your information, I came to give this book I borrowed back to Mrs. Nelson. Here, Mrs. Nelson. Thanks for loaning me the book. I enjoyed it very much.", Ginger says, as she hands it to her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it.", Harriet says, as she takes the book.

"Now then.", Ginger replies angrily, turning her attention to Wally. "You want a piece huh? Oh, I'll give you a piece. A piece of what I think of you.", she says, as she puts her fist up.

Wally then takes off running, making Ginger chase after him, out the door.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Harriet had just picked Kris up for a breakfast day they were having at the Women's Club.<p>

For breakfast, Rick had pancakes and Tracy requested a bowl of the new cereal called, Canimals. The name derived from cinnamon flavored animals. Tracy is putting her hands in the cereal, taking out an animal, and putting it beside her on her highchair.

"Use your spoon.", Rick tells her.

"I take out 'da' monkeys, Pop.", Tracy replies.

"Well then, take them out with your spoon.", he says.

Ignoring him, Tracy puts her hands in the cereal again and takes out another monkey.

"That's it.", Rick says firmly. "You don't want to obey, then give Pop your hand.", he says, as he dries it off, with a napkin.

He then proceeds to give her three swats on the hand. Not hard ones, but hard enough to get her attention. Tracy starts crying from the tension of it all.

"You need to listen and do what Pop says. OK?", he says gently. "Do you want to go pick Danny up, and go to the zoo, where you can see some real monkeys?"

Tracy nods somberly.

"OK, let's finish breakfast and we'll do that.", he tells her.

That being said, Rick and Tracy finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy come home from the zoo. Rick carries Tracy into the house.<p>

"Tell Mommy what you did today.", he says, as he puts her down.

" 'Nutting' ". Tracy replies.

"Nothing.", Kris says. "I know you did something. Did you and Danny go to the zoo with Pop?"

"Yeah, we saw monkeys and I fed him a 'nanna'."

"You saw monkeys and fed him a banana. That sounds like fun."

"I 'sare' it with Danny. He 'cying'. He 'dopped' his on 'da' 'foor'."

"That's very considerate of you.", Kris tells her.

"How was the Women's Club breakfast?", Rick asks Kris.

"Well, as you know, we were all supposed to bring one breakfast item. My apple pecan muffins were a hit, by the way.", she says happily. "Anyway, Mrs. Randolph brought green jello. Green Jello soup, that is. She explained how it didn't set. So, when I asked her why she brought it, her response was, 'Well, we can drink it can't we?' ", Kris says, as she impersonates Clara's voice. "Everyone loved it. So we all agreed that it was a good idea of hers after all."

She then goes to the kitchen to start on lunch.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger knock on the back door and Ozzie answers it.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson.", Wally greets her. "Do you still have some of that strawberry pie left?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to cut into it right now.", Harriet says, as she takes it out of the fridge.

"Good, cause Ginger and I decided to go off this diet and she agreed."

"Did you really, Ginger?", Ozzie asks her surprised.

"Well, sort of.", Ginger explains. "I said that if we wanted to get off of it, it would cost us each a dollar. So, I'm all payed up.", she says, as she eyes Wally suspiciously.

"I told you before.", Wally says exasperatingly. "You'll get your money, I just need to borrow the money from Rick first."

With that, Ozzie, Harriet, Wally, and Ginger sit at the kitchen table, where they each enjoy a slice of strawberry pie.


	33. Episode 33: Another Bully

**Episode 33:**

**Another Bully**

Tracy is sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Tracy Kristine, did you untie your shoes again?", Kris asks firmly.

"I want'a wear 'dem' like 'dis'.", she replies.

"You need to have them tied, and keep them tied, otherwise, you might trip."

"No I won't."

"But you might.", Rick tells her.

"I won't!", Tracy replies, in a whiny demanding voice.

"Hey, what did we talk about yesterday?", Rick asks her.

"Um 'Tings'.", she says.

"Yes, we talked about things, but can you tell Pop what those things were?", Rick asks her.

Tracy shakes her head no.

"Remember, we talked about looking nice and also being nice at this play group today."

"And tying your shoes is part of looking nice.", Kris chimes in, as she proceeds to tie Tracy's shoes again.

"I get my snack.", Tracy replies.

"Good girl.", Kris says, as she lifts her down off the chair. "You go get your snack and then we'll go."

Tracy goes to the kitchen and takes her snack for the play group out of the fridge.

All the students were required to bring a snack and Tracy's consisted of dry cheerios, with apple wedges inside. In her bottle, she had yellow lemonade to drink.

"OK, let's go.", Kris says, as she takes her hand. "Tell Pop, bye-bye."

Instead of doing that, Tracy keeps blowing him kisses as she walks out the door. Leaving Rick standing there, quietly and touched.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are at the golfing range. Harriet claimed she wanted to give golf a try and have Ozzie play with her, instead of with Joe and Darby, like usual.<p>

"That's the third time you made the ball in the hole and I haven't even made it in once yet.", she says. "How do you do it?"

"Just practice.", Ozzie tells her. "That's all I can say."

"And, all I can say is, not only did I finally make the ball in the hole, I also made a hole in one.", Harriet says enthusiastically, after giving it another try.

"Good job.", he says sheepishly.

He and Harriet then proceed to continue their golf game.

* * *

><p>Kris comes back in the house with the mail in her hand. As she looks through it, she comes across an envelope with the words, 'To the parents of Tracy Nelson', written on it. She stands there, with the note in her hand, looking very grim, as she reads it.<p>

"Tracy? It says here that you were bullying a little girl in play group the other day."

"What does it say she's been doing to bully her?", Rick asks Kris.

"The note says that Tracy bullied a girl named Mindy James. It says that she pushed her, pulled her hair, and squirted her bottle at her."

"Is that true? Were you naughty? Tell Pop the truth now.", Rick says.

"I not naughty, I a good girl.", Tracy tells him.

Just then, the phone rings and Kris answers it.

* * *

><p>Danny opens up the front door.<p>

"Pop, Pop, there's a big box on the doorstep! Get it inside!"

"Get it inside, please.", Dave corrects him.

"I would, but the box is too heavy for me.", Danny says, with a smile.

"Daniel, say please.", June says firmly.

"OK, please.", Danny says, with a sigh.

Dave gets the box inside. "It says, 'To Danny, from Grandma and Grandpa Blair' ", he reads out loud.

He then proceeds to get a knife and cut it open. Inside the box was a red and gold trike.

"Look Mommy!", Danny says excitedly. "Grandma and Grandpa sent me a trike!"

"Oh, that's just wonderful.", June says sarcastically. "It's not even your birthday or Christmas."

"I want'a try it out!", he says excitedly, as he gets on the trike and starts peddling around the house.

"How about we try it out outside?", Dave says.

That being said, he carries Danny, who's sitting on the trike, outside to the back yard.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Rick answers it.<p>

"Rick, you gotta come with me, over to Ginger's house.", he says enthusiastically. "But get your guitar first."

"What's this?", Rick asks confused.

"I just found out Ginger's middle name is Sue.", Wally tells him.

"OK, Kris's middle name is Kristin, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You mean her name is, Kristin Kristin?", Wally asks confused.

"No, her middle name is Kristin, but she goes by Kris, as you know. Her first name is Sharon.", Rick tells him.

"Really, I never knew that.", Wally replies, with a shrug. "Anyway, I told Ginger to stand on the doorstep of her house, while she gets serenaded."

After Wally tells Rick about his plan for a song, Rick, with his guitar in hand, rides in Wally's car, over to Ginger's house.

As Ginger stands on her doorstep, waiting impatiently, Wally says, "Honey, I've got a surprise for you. Hit it Rick.", he tells him.

That being said, Rick plays his guitar, while singing, 'Hello Ginger Sue', in the tune of Hello Mary Lou.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris sit in front of her, while Tracy's play group teacher sits at her desk, in the classroom.<p>

"The note says that Tracy's been bullying a little girl named Mindy James.", Kris says.

"But Tracy claims it's not true.", Rick chimes in.

"That Tracy is right.", the teacher tells them. "I accidentally sent the note to the parents of the wrong Tracy", she explains. "It was actually supposed to be for the parents of Tracey Wilson. I'm sorry."

"No problem.", Kris says. "So our Tracy's been behaving herself?", she asks.

"Oh, she is very sweet and well behaved.", the teacher replies.

"I'm just glad my nephew is in the same class as she is.", Rick says. "Otherwise, she probably wouldn't go."

"He's right. Danny's practically all Tracy knows.", Kris tells her.

"OK, well take care and I hope to see Tracy at the next play group.", the teacher replies.

"Thank You.", Rick and Kris say, as they shake her hand.

That being said, they leave.

* * *

><p>Danny comes in the living room.<p>

"Pop, can I go with you on your bike ride tomorrow, on my trike?", he asks him.

"Yes and no.", Dave tells him. "You can come with me, on my bike ride, but no, you can't follow on your trike. You can only come with me if you ride on the child seat."

"OK.", Danny says with a sigh.

With that, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Ozzie comes in the living room.<p>

"Harriet.", he says.

"Yes, Dear?", Harriet inquires, as she looks up from her knitting.

"I forgot what I was gonna say.", he lies.

He leaves the room, only to come right back again.

"I was wondering," he begins. "Oh darnit, I forgot again.", Ozzie replies, in fake frustration, as he's about to leave the room again.

"You did not. You come right back here and tell me what's going on.", Harriet says firmly.

"OK, I was wondering. Is it OK if I play golf with Joe and Darby tomorrow, instead of you?"

"Of course it's OK, why wouldn't it be?", she asks confused.

"Because, I thought you liked to play golf.", he explains. "After all, you did make a hole in one on your very first day."

"I must admit, that part was fun.", Harriet replies. "But there's other things I'd rather be doing besides golf.", she tells him.

"OK, well thanks.", Ozzie says.

Just then, his own voice talks out loud in his head. "That's a relief. I didn't even hurt her feelings.", the voice says.

With that, he leaves the room.


	34. Episode 34: Birthday Present

**Episode 34:**

**Birthday Present**

Kris takes her purse out of the closet and is getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where you going, Mommy?", Tracy asks her.

"Mommy is going with Grandma Harriet, to the Emporium, to get a birthday present for Pop. His birthday's coming up soon.", Kris tells her.

"How 'odes' he gonna be?"

Hearing this, from the other room, Rick comes in. "Twenty-five.", he tells her.

"Do you get 'tenny' 'fibe' 'birsday' cakes?"

"No, actually, I'm not even having one cake this year. I told Mommy that I'm requesting something else."

"And Pop's being stubborn and not telling Mommy what that something else is.", Kris says.

"I told you I'd tell you on my birthday. It's just a few days away."

"OK.", she replies, with a sigh.

That being said, she leaves the house.

* * *

><p>Kris and Harriet are at the Emporium.<p>

"Has Rick been asking for anything?", Harriet inquires.

"Not exactly, but, just the other day, he mentioned needing some new film for his camera."

"Don't tell him I said this, but that sounds pretty boring, if you ask me. At least for a birthday present anyway. So how about we get him that, as well as something else?", Harriet says, as she picks up a roll of film and puts it in the cart.

"Look at this, Mom.", Kris says enthusiastically, as she holds it up.

"Oh that's nice. He'll like that."

After having it checked out, they leave.

* * *

><p>Rick's wrapped birthday present is on an end table, when Tracy comes in the room.<p>

" 'Pedent'.", she says, as she picks it up.

"Present, that's right.", Rick tells her. "It's Pop's birthday present."

"What is it?", she inquires.

"Well, I don't know yet.", he says.

"I 'fine' out.", Tracy says, as she proceeds to open it.

"Tracy, no!", Rick says.

He was trying to stop her, but it's too late. Tracy already opened the present, which was a gray hooded sweat shirt, with three black patches on it going across. One patch had a baseball on it, the other one had a basketball, and the last one had a football. The word 'Sports' was stitched across the bottom in big red letters.

"Ooh Pop, you look 'hassome' in 'dis'!", Tracy says enthusiastically, as she looks at it.

"I'll look handsome in this.", Rick says, with a smile. "Well thank you, but I also could've looked handsome in it in a few days."

Just then, Kris came home and found out that Rick found out about his birthday present. So she decided that after dinner, she would go shopping for another one.

* * *

><p>Kris is at the counter at the Emporium, having Rick's new present checked out.<p>

"I like the name Eric.", the cashier tells her. "It's my nephew's name."

"Eric is my husband's name.", Kris says. "I mean, it is technically, but he never uses it. Mostly he goes by Rick, but on occasion, Ricky. But I could only find one with the name Eric on it and this is his favorite color."

Kris leaves after the present is checked out.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Kris answers it.<p>

"Hi, Wally.", she greets him. "Rick's not here right now. He's over at Fred's house for a make your own sundae night. Would you like to see what I'm giving him for his birthday?"

"Sure. Don't mind if I do.", Wally replies.

Kris hands Wally a brown mug, with the name Eric on it, written in black.

"Oh this is nice.", he says enthusiastically.

"Do you think he'll like it?", Kris asks him.

"Do I think he'll like it? I know he'll like it."

He then accidentally drops it, causing it to break.

"Oh how careless of me.", he says apologetically, as he sweeps it up. "Kris, I am so sorry. If you want, you could give me some money and I'll pick him up something new at the Emporium."

"You know what?", she says exasperatingly. "It's fine. I'm just gonna have everyone pitch in some money and take him out to dinner."

"OK, well again, I'm really sorry.", Wally tells her.

"Accidents happen.", she says. "Don't worry about it."

With that, Wally leaves.

* * *

><p>Ozzie is in the living room watching something, when Harriet comes home.<p>

"What'cha doin'?", she asks him.

"I'm just watching some home movies of Rick, when he was a baby.", Ozzie tells her. "Look at this. May 8, 1941. His first birthday. We had just sung Happy Birthday to him and taken the candles out of the cake."

"Yeah, and there he is diving in for a piece of it and stuffing it in his mouth.", Harriet says endearingly.

Just then, the phone rings and Harriet answers it.

"Hello? Hi, Dear.", she says on the phone. "Sure, we'd love to. OK, we'll see you tomorrow night."

That being said, she hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", Ozzie inquires.

"That was Kris. She wants us all to pitch in some money and take Rick out to dinner tomorrow night, for his birthday."

"Hey, that's a good idea.", he says enthusiastically.

He and Harriet then continue their home movie watching.

* * *

><p>Everyone is at the restaurant, looking through their menus. They have glasses of water beside them and a basket of rolls in front of them.<p>

"Are you ready to order?", the waitress asks them once she comes around.

"Well actually, it's my son's birthday, so we're gonna let him go first.", Ozzie tells her.

"Happy Birthday.", the waitress says, with a smile.

"Thank you.", Rick replies.

"So what are you gonna have, birthday boy?", the waitress asks him.

"OK, I'm gonna have the steak, with the mashed potatoes, and brown gravy, and a cup of the broccoli cheese soup."

"OK.", the waitress says, as she marks the order on her pad. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Unsweetened iced tea.", he tells her.

"Unsweetened, huh?"

"I've always liked to put my own sugar in it.", Rick explains.

"Oh, OK.", she says, as she marks it down on her pad.

She then continues taking their order.

* * *

><p>"Spaghetti, with a side salad, with diced tomatoes in it.", Dave says. "Topped with Ranch Dressing and black coffee to drink."<p>

June proceeds to go next, and, order Danny's meal first. "OK, he'll have the three chicken strips, with a side of country gravy. Peas and a small carton of milk.", she tells her. "And I'll have the cajun catfish, corn, and a cup of coffee that I'll put creme and sugar in myself."

"Pork chops, applesauce, a cup of tomato soup, and sweetened iced tea to drink.", Harriet orders.

"And for you?", the waitress asks Kris.

"OK, well first of all, she'll have the three mini round shaped pizzas.", Kris tells her, pointing to Tracy. "The kinds she wants are pepperoni, cheese, and sausage. Glazed carrots and a small carton of chocolate milk."

"OK.", the waitress says, as she marks it on her pad. "And what would you like for yourself?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken, with the red and green peppers on it. A fruit cup and a cup of vegetable soup, with sweetened iced tea to drink.", Kris says.

"Roast Lamb, with warm carrots, and black coffee to drink.", says Ozzie.

Everyone is eating their dinner when Danny starts to cry.

"I think he's tired.", June tells everyone.

"Do you want'a go in the bathroom?", Dave asks him gently.

Danny nods somberly.

"OK, let's go.", Dave says, as he carries Danny to the bathroom.

Soon, they come back and Danny has a big smile on his face.

"That was quick.", June says. "What'd you do?"

"I just told him that pretty soon, we're gonna have dessert and sing Happy Birthday to Uncle Rick.", Dave tells her.

Dessert consisted of a giant cookie, with the words, 'Happy Birthday Rick' on it, spelled out in M&M's. After singing Happy Birthday, they all enjoy some of the cookie.


	35. Episode 35: Church Goers

**Episode 35**

**Church Goers**

Kris comes in Tracy's room and takes her out of her crib. After changing her, she says, "OK, let's get you ready for church."

"I want'a wear 'fowers'.", Tracy tells her.

"You mean a dress with flowers on it?", Kris asks her.

"Yeah.", she says.

"Well, you told Mommy, yesterday, that's you wanted to wear, this pretty pink one, with white dots on it.", she tells her, as she takes it off the doorknob.

"But I 'chains' my head."

"You mean, you changed your mind?"

"Yeah."

Kris dresses Tracy in a black short sleeved dress, with pink and purple flowers on it, with green leaves. The collar, as well as the end of the sleeves, were trimmed in white lace. She also wore white tights, with pink buckle shoes. Her hair was fastened with pink bow shaped baretts.

After they're all ready, Rick, Kris, and Tracy leave the house.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy arrive at the church.<p>

After taking their bulletins, Dave says, "Oh Rick, I forgot to tell you, when I told you about the church, on the phone yesterday. Danny and Tracy aren't in the same class."

"That's OK, Tracy can go to her own class. Can't you?", he says, as he picks her up.

"Yeah, I a big girl.", Tracy replies.

"OK, let's give this a try.", Rick says, as he carries Tracy, to her classroom.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy come into the classroom.<p>

"I'm Miss Carol.", the teacher greets them, with a smile.

"I'm Rick Nelson and this is my little girl, Tracy.", he tells her.

"Hi, Tracy.", she greets her enthusiastically. "We're playing with play dough. Have a seat."

"That sounds like fun. You love play dough.", Rick tells Tracy. "OK, have fun. I'll see you later. Pop's gotta go to big church now.", he says, as he puts her down.

He's about to leave, when Tracy runs after him.

"Pop!", she says, in a crying panic.

"What's this?", Rick asks, as he picks her up again. "I thought you were gonna be Pop's big girl."

"No, I 'sared'.", Tracy says through sobs.

"No you're not scared.", he tells her. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm sorry.", Rick tells the teacher. "She usually doesn't handle new places or people very well."

"I understand.", Miss Carol replies. "That's my little girl, Rachel, over there.", she says pointing. "I decided to teach the class, because I knew she would cry if I wasn't in here with her somehow."

"I'll just take Tracy with me today.", he says.

"OK, bye bye, Tracy. It was nice meeting you."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>"You still haven't told me why we're here.", Ozzie says to Harriet, as he parks the car in front of the Emporium.<p>

"Oh yeah, sorry.", Harriet tells him. "I want you and I to get some Bibles."

"I thought we could just listen to what the pastor says.", Ozzie replies.

"So did I. That's what I had planned on doing, but did you see the lady next to me? She practically forced me to read her Bible with her, when she stuck it in front of me. Besides, I think you and I should get Bibles of our own."

"That's a good idea.", Ozzie says, as he gets out of the car.

As they're walking through the Emporium, they find the Bibles they want. A black one, with silver on the outside, and silver writing of the words Holy Bible on it for Ozzie. Harriet's Bible was the same, except the colors she had consisted of deep blue and gold. They then go up to the counter to have them checked out.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Dave answers it.<p>

"Hi, Dave.", Wally greets him. "Here's that two dollars I owed you from the other day.", he says, as he hands them to him.

"Thanks, Wally.", Dave says, as he takes the money.

Just then, Danny comes in the room.

"Pop, my teacher said to give this to you.", he says, as he hands him a note.

"Let me see that.", Wally says, as he takes the note from Dave.

"You're having a pizza day in your class at church next week?", Wally asks Danny enthusiastically. "Can I come?"

"Tell Wally he's not three.", Dave tells Danny.

"I resent that.", Wally says. "At least I was once.", he says, with a laugh.

"I'll call Danny's teacher and ask her if it's OK.", June says, as she comes into the room.

"Thanks, June.", Wally says. "Uh Dave... the note says for everyone to pitch in two dollars. So, I'm gonna need your money back.", he says, as he holds out his hand.

"This one's on me." June says, as she goes to get her purse. She then hands Wally the two dollars.

"Thanks, June.", he says.

With that, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Everyone is at the table, in Danny's class, with the box of hamburger-pizza, plates, cups, napkins, and Hawaiian Punch in front of them.<p>

"Before we eat, what do we do?", the teacher asks them.

"We say thank you to Jesus.", a kid replies.

"That's right, but what do we say thank you to Jesus for?", the teacher asks him.

"Everything.", the kid guesses.

"Technically yes, but what are we thanking him for right now?"

"The pizza!", Danny says excitedly.

"Good job, Danny.", the teacher says.

"Don't forget about the drink.", another kid says.

"That's right, Katie.", the teacher tells her little girl. "I know Hawaiian Punch is your favorite."

After praying for the pizza and drink, Danny says, "Wally, will you help me with this?", he asks him, referring to the Hawaiian Punch.

"Sure.", Wally says, as he proceeds to put some in his own cup first.

"I wanted some in my cup first.", Danny tells him.

"Well, one thing you have to learn at your age is that you can't always get your way.", Wally says, as he pours some of the drink in Danny's cup.

After the drink is all poured in cups and everyone has a slice of hamburger-pizza on their plates, they all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris decided to do a coin toss, over who would help out in Tracy's class, and he won.<p>

"We're gonna sing some songs.", Miss Carol tells the kids. "Everyone come sit down on the carpet."

"Tracy, that includes you.", Rick says. "Come sit down."

"No, I don't want to!", Tracy replies, in a sassy tone.

"Did I ask you what you wanted to do? No. Did I tell you to do something? Yes."

Once ignoring him, Rick goes over to her.

"Tracy, I want you to listen to Pop and go sit down on the carpet.", he tells her, under his breath. "Come on, we're gonna sing songs."

"I 'dust' sing 'dem' 'sanning' up.", Tracy tells him.

"I think we're gonna go in the bathroom and have a little talk.", Rick tells the teacher.

He then carries Tracy to a bathroom that's attached to the classroom.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes in the bathroom, Rick and Tracy come out, and Tracy obediently goes to sit down on the carpet.<p>

"Tracy and I have a song we'd like to show you.", Rick tells the teacher and the other students.

"It's called 'Gory' 'Tain'.", Tracy says.

"Yes, it's called Glory Train. Normally, it wouldn't be a song for your age, but Tracy and I fixed it so it would be."

After explaining to them the rules of the song, Rick plays his guitar, while singing Glory Train. Miss Carol, Tracy, and all the other students are all lined up, holding onto each other's waists, to make a train. When it gets to the part about having a ticket, if you believe, they all put in a hat a small piece of red construction paper, with the word Believe on it, written in big letters of a dark blue marker.


	36. Episode 36: David at Dawn

**Episode 36:**

**David at Dawn**

Dave is on the phone in the kitchen.

"OK, it's a bet he says."

"Pop, it's your turn now.", Danny tells him.

"I gotta hang up now.", Dave says. "I'm in the middle of a game of Candy Land with Danny and it's my turn. So, I'll talk to you later."

That being said, he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", June asks him, as she comes into the room.

"That was Rick.", he tells her. "He wanted to make a bet with me. We have to stay up until 5:00 in the morning, without going to sleep. Whoever loses has to go jogging down the block at dawn for an hour on Sunday."

"What do you get if you win?", Danny asks.

"Nothing.", David tells him.

"Nothing? Not even a dish of ice cream at the malt shop?", he asks confused.

"Nothing, except sleep that is, and at that hour, sleep is better than any kind of ice cream."

With that, Dave proceeds to take his turn in the game.

* * *

><p>"Harriet?", Ozzie says, as he comes into the house. "I was just over at Joe and Clara's house and Clara loved the Thank You card you sent her for coming to your tea party at the Women's Club the other day."<p>

"That's good, I'm glad she enjoyed it.", Harriet replies with a smile.

"Yeah, she enjoyed the inside of it very much.", Ozzie tells her, as he hands it to her.

The card was a purple card, with pictures of white tea cups on it, with a picture of a white tea pot, with tea pouring out of it's spout. At the top of the card, it had the word Thank You in bold gold letters.

"What do you mean?", she asks confused, as she takes it from him.

She then opens up the card, only to find nothing written inside.

"Oh my goodness.", Harriet says, in a shock. "I can't believe I mailed this without writing something inside. I'll fix that.", she says.

With that, she sits at the kitchen table, with the card and a black ink pen, to begin writing the note.

* * *

><p>"I want'a 'say' up with you, Pop.", Tracy says, in her crib.<p>

"You can't stay up with me.", Rick tells her.

"Why?", she inquires.

"Because, little girls need their sleep.", he explains.

"But I a big girl.", Tracy says, in a whiny voice.

"I know you're a big girl, but you're not a big enough girl to stay up that late yet. OK."

"When I get bigger, can I 'say' up 'den'?", Tracy asks him.

"Let's get potty trained first.", he tells her.

Tracy stands up in her crib.

"Hug.", she says, as she holds out her arms.

"You want'a hug?", Rick asks her, as he lifts her up out of her crib.

Once giving her a hug, he asks her, "Can I have a kiss too?"

Tracy shakes her head no.

"No kiss.", he says sadly for pretend. "Can I say, I love you?"

"No, I say it. I 'wuv' 'ooh', Pop."

"I love you too.", he says gently.

With that, he puts her back in her crib, turns off the light, and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Dave and June had just finished watching the late night movie on TV, when Dave falls asleep. Just then, the phone rings and June answers it.<p>

"Hello.", she says. "Hi, Rick. No I'm sorry, he's sleeping.", she tells him. "Just what I said, he's sleeping. OK, I'll tell him. Oh Rick, he just woke up. You can tell him yourself."

She then gives Dave the phone.

"Hello.", Dave says sleepily on the phone. "Yes I know, I lost the bet. Thanks, I'll try to enjoy my hour of jogging at dawn on Sunday. I hear the smirk in your voice. If you called just to mock me, you can just hang up now and go to bed.", Dave says exasperatingly. "What was I thinking?", He asks rhetorically. "You can't go to bed, you're sticking with the bet. OK, then go play a song on your guitar.", he suggests, off the top of his head. "Tracy's sleeping and you don't want to wake her up. Of course you don't.", he says, with a roll of his eyes. "I forgot about that. Then find something to do. Good-bye Rick.", he says with emphasis in his voice.

That being said, Dave hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>At dawn on Sunday, David is jogging down the block. He's listening to his walkman and dressed in a dark blue jogging suit, with black stripes going down the sides of the sleeves and the legs. He did his hour of jogging and then happily came home and went back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Kris answers it.<p>

"Hello? Hi Dave.", she says on the phone. "No, he's over at Wally's house. Wally wanted to invite him over to test out a new juice he invented."

"OK thanks, I'll call Wally's house then.", Dave says, on the other line.

With that, he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>The phone rings at Wally's house and Wally answers it.<p>

"Hi, Dave.", Wally says enthusiastically on the phone. "Hold your horses, Rick, I'm talking to your brother. Rick just asked for another cup of the juice I made.", Wally tells him. "I blended up peaches, pairs, and plums and he loves it. You're welcome to come over and try some, if you like."

"No thanks. Not right now.", Dave tells him, on the other line. "Put Rick on the phone. Would ya?"

That being said, Wally gives the phone to Rick.

* * *

><p>Dave wanted he and Rick to do the bet the next weekend as well.<p>

"I think I'll go to bed now.", June says.

"OK, I think I'll join you.", Dave says.

"What about your bet with Rick?", she asks confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that.", he lies.

"What's going on?", June asks, as she eyes him suspiciously.

"OK.", he confesses. "I had so much fun jogging at dawn last weekend. So, I wanted to lose the bet on purpose.", Dave explains.

He then proceeds to call Rick.

"I'm going to bed now.", Dave tells Rick, on the phone. "Yes I know that means I'll lose the bet. I'll talk to you later.", he says. Then quickly hangs up the phone.

At dawn on Sunday, David is jogging down the block again. This time, listening to his walkman and dressed in a red jogging suit. When his jogging concludes, he happily came home and went back to bed.


	37. Episode 37: Finger Jello

**Episode 37:**

**Finger Jello**

"Mommy is not happy with you at all.", Kris tells Tracy firmly, as they come into the house.

"What happened?", Rick asks.

"Mrs. Randolph told me that Tracy threw a piece of finger jello at her."

"What's this?", Rick asks, as he eyes Tracy suspiciously.

"I 'fu' 'feener' 'jeddo'.", Tracy tells him.

"At Mrs. Randolph, so I hear. That's not nice.", Rick says firmly.

"That's why you're going to bed, young lady.", Kris replies in a stern voice.

"It not dark!", Tracy says angrily, as she stomps her foot.

"Well then, you can sit in your crib until it is dark.", Kris says, as she picks her up. "Pop and I are not gonna tolerate you acting like that."

She then puts her in her crib, where she does nothing but cry for a good ten minutes.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Ozzie answers it.<p>

"Hi, Oz.", Joe greets him. "I'm here to watch the football game."

"I was thinking", Ozzie says, "How about we make an interesting bet. If my team wins, then Clara has to make me a batch of peanut-butter cookies, shaped like footballs. Then if your team wins, Harriet has to make the cookies for you."

Hearing this from the other room, Harriet comes in.

"Sounds interesting, on one condition.", she says.

"What's that?", Ozzie asks her.

"That you guys make the cookies yourself."

"OK.", Ozzie replies with a sigh. "How about it Joe? If my team wins, you make me the cookies, and if your team wins, I'll do that for you."

"It's a bet!", Joe says enthusiastically, as he and Ozzie shake on it.

They then proceed to watch the football game.

* * *

><p>Kris comes in Tracy's room and takes her out of her crib.<p>

"Let's get you ready for bed.", she says.

"I want'a wear 'dis'.", Tracy says, as she takes a nightgown out of a drawer on her dresser.

"No, you're not wearing that tonight.", Kris tells her.

"Why?", Tracy inquires.

"Because, it's too cold to wear that."

"But I can go 'unner' 'da' 'cubbers'.", she says.

Just then, Rick comes in the room.

"Do you wanta go to the market with Pop tomorrow?", he asks her.

"Yeah, I want'a ride 'da' horsies.", Tracy replies.

"Well then, you need to wear warmer pajamas or the answer's no.", he says.

Once Tracy chooses pink and blue plaid pajama top and bottoms, Kris says, "OK, let's go brush your teeth first."

That being said, Kris and Tracy leave the room.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Rick answers it.<p>

"Hello?", he says.

"Can you watch Danny for a little bit?", Dave asks him, on the other line. "June and I thought we'd go to a show. You and Tracy are getting ready to go to the market? That's no problem.", Dave says. "Danny, do you want'a go to the market with Uncle Rick and Tracy?", he calls into the other room.

"Yeah!", Danny replies enthusiastically, as he comes in.

"I'll be right over.", Rick says, on the other line, then hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>Rick, Danny, and Tracy are at the market.<p>

"Which one of these jellos do you want?", Rick asks her.

" 'Dis' one.", Tracy says, as she takes a box off the shelf.

"That's red.", Danny says. "I know 'cause Pop told me."

"Well, you know what?", Rick says. "Grandma told me that up until the day Pop got potty trained, he called everything red."

That being said, they go up to the counter to have the cherry jello checked out.

* * *

><p>Kris and Tracy are in the kitchen, when Wally knocks on the back door and Kris answers it.<p>

"Hi, Wally.", she greets him, "Come on in."

"Hi, Wally.", Tracy greets him.

"Hi, green lips.", Wally says enthusiastically, referring to the popsicle she was eating. "Whatch ya got there?", he asks her.

" 'Possle' ", Tracy says, as she holds it out for him to see.

"And tell Wally what you're gonna do after you finish that popsicle.", Kris says.

" 'Finner' 'Jeddo' ", Tracy tells him.

"Yes, you're gonna help Mommy make a batch of finger jello for Mrs. Randolph. Then you're gonna apologize to her for throwing that piece of finger jello at her yesterday. Yes, I'm gonna make a batch for us too.", Kris says, as if she read Wally's thoughts.

"Oh good!", Wally says enthusiastically.

Once taking an orange popsicle out of the freezer for himself, he says, "So I assume Rick's not here."

"No, he just went to pick up some malts, so he should be back any minute now.", Kris tells him. "Yes, I told him that most likely, you'd stop by, so I told him to get you one too.", she says, as if she read Wally's thoughts again.

"Thanks, Kris.", Wally says enthusiastically. "You're a lifesaver."

"Mommy's 'canny'?", Tracy asks confused.

"It's just an expression, sweetie.", Kris says.

With that, she proceeds to start on the finger jello.

* * *

><p>June comes in the back door.<p>

"Hi, Dad.", she greets him. "Here's the eggs you wanted for your football shaped cookies.", she says, as she puts a bag on the table.

"Hi, June.", Joe greets her.

"Hi. So your team won huh?"

"Actually, it was a tie.", Joe tells her.

"That's right.", Ozzie chimes in. "So we're gonna make the cookies together."

"That's right.", Joe explains. "First I'm gonna put in an ingredient, then Oz is gonna put one in, and so on."

"Why do you get to put your ingredient in first?", Ozzie inquires.

"Well, why should you put your ingredient in first?", Joe asks him.

"It was my idea to make the cookies in the first place."

"Come on you guys, enough of this.", June says, as she puts up her hand, to prevent more bickering. "There's only one sure fire way to handle this."

She then proceeds to call Dave and Rick.

* * *

><p>Dave and Rick are in the kitchen, getting ready to make the cookies.<p>

"I think I should put in the first ingredient.", Dave says.

"Why you?", Rick inquires.

"Because", he explains. "A, I'm older, B, I got married first, and C, I had a kid first."

"And D, I can't argue with any of those examples.", Rick says.

Dave and Rick took turns putting in the ingredients to make the cookies. They formed them into footballs, using cookie cutters, and frosted them with chocolate and white icing.

"How's it going, boys?", Harriet asks them, as she comes in.

"Good.", Dave answers.

"The cookies really look like authentic footballs. Don't they, Mom?", Rick asks her.

"They do. You both did a wonderful job.", she says enthusiastically.

"Thanks.", Dave says. "So half the cookies go to you and Pop and the other half of them goes to the Randolph's, right?"

"Actually, how about we divide them into three's.", Harriet suggests. "There's twelve cookies on that plate. So that's three for your Father and me, three for the Randolph's, and three for you guys."

"Good idea, Mom.", Dave says enthusiastically, as he proceeds to take his three cookies and put them in a bag.

"Kris will certainly be happy.", Rick says, as he does the same with his cookies. "She loves peanut-butter cookies."

That being said, Dave and Rick leave the house.


	38. Episode 38: Forgive and Forget

**Episode 38:  
><strong>

**Forgive and Forget**

The phone rings and Rick answers it.

"Hello. That's OK. I'm sure that would be fine. I'll talk to you later.", he says, then hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", Kris asks him, as she comes in the room.

"Just someone I used to know.", he tells her.

"Oh, an old friend?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? It wasn't an old enemy was it?", Kris asks, with a chuckle. Once seeing that Rick wasn't smiling or laughing, she says, "You mean it was an old enemy?"

"He called to apologize for bullying me on the bus when I was in first grade."

"In what way?"

"Well, one day, it was my teacher's birthday. So she gave all the student's a bag of caramel corn to take home. So on the bus, Nathan Baxter, a sixth grader, said for a good two weeks. Ricky Sticky, your time is ticky."

"What does that mean?", Kris asks confused.

"Sticky was in reference to the bag of caramel corn I was holding. Ticky actually meant ticking. He just had to make it rhyme. He meant that my time was ticking to get away from him. Dave pushed him in a mud puddle at recess."

" 'Dat's' funny.", Tracy says, with a laugh.

"No it's not funny. He got in trouble for that. He had to stay after school and write, 'I will not do wrong things'. He had to write it for ten minutes, because he was ten years old at the time."

"Wait a minute.", Kris says. "Did you say, you were in first grade, when this happened?"

"Yeah."

"That was close to twenty years ago now. Why did he call to apologize, after all these years?"

"I don't know. But regardless, I have to forgive and forget. Anyway, he has a family of his own now and he wanted to have the three of us over for dinner next Saturday night, to make up for it."

"I guess that would be fine.", Kris says, with a sigh. "Well, I better go get lunch started.", she tells him.

That being said, she walks away.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, Dave, and June are sitting at Ozzie and Harriet's kitchen table, playing a game of Monopoly.<p>

"Go to jail, Pop.", Dave tells him.

"What I do to deserve that?", Ozzie asks, as he picks up his little hat piece and moves it to the jail spot.

"You made me go all the way over to Joe and Clara's, and watch television there.", Harriet replies, referring to something that happened the other night.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did at that.", he says.

Harriet is about to take her turn when Danny comes in the room.

"Grandma, I want'a color.", he tells her.

Harriet is focused on the game, unable to hear him.

"Grandma.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

He then proceeds to take her horseshoe off it's spot.

"Daniel, put that back. That is not yours.", June scolds him.

"I said, I want'a color.", he replies, in a pouty voice.

"OK, but that doesn't mean you have to take Grandma's game piece away, now does it?", David asks him. "Give it back to her and tell her you're sorry."

"Sorry Grandma.", Danny says, with a sigh, as he gives her back her horseshoe.

"I'm sorry too dear.", Harriet says. "Did you say you wanted to color?"

"Yeah, I want Mickey Mouse.", he tells her, referring to the coloring book he wanted to do.

"OK, Grandma will get the colors and the coloring book down for you."

"What do you say?", June asks him.

"Thank you, Grandma.", Danny replies.

With that, Harriet goes to get the coloring book and colors.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy ring the doorbell of the Baxter's front door.<p>

"Come on in.", a woman greets them, with a smile. "I'm Gail."

"Rick, Kris, and this is our little girl, Tracy.", Rick says, as he points to himself, Kris, and picks Tracy up.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you.", she says. "Nathan, kids, they're here!", Gail calls into the other room.

"Rick, it's very nice to see you again."

"You too, Nathan. This is my wife Kris.", he tells him.

"Hi.", he greets her. "And who's this?", he asks, endearingly.

"This is our little girl, Tracy. She'll be two in October.", Kris tells him.

"Well, these are Gail, and my three kids. This is Jennifer, she's eight. Justin, he's five, and Leah, she's three."

"No, Daddy, three and a half.", Leah corrects him.

"Oh sorry, three and a half.", Nathan says. "Leah's very insistent that people get her age right."

"I hope you guys like lasagna, because that's what we're having.", Gail tells them.

"Oh sure, we love it.", Kris replies.

"And we're having caramel corn for dessert, right Daddy?", Justin asks him.

Just then, an image of a young Nathan pops up in his own head. "Ricky Sticky, your time is ticky.", the image says. "No not tonight.", he tells him, under his breath.

"But you said we could have caramel corn for dessert tonight.", he says, in a whiny voice.

"No I didn't.", he tells him, under his breath. "I said tomorrow night. We're not having caramel corn in front of Mr. Nelson. Daddy wants to show him how sorry he is for bullying him on the bus when we were kids. So tonight, we're having pumpkin bread."

"OK.", Justin says, with a sigh.

With that, he walks away.

* * *

><p>Kris comes in Tracy's room.<p>

"Bedtime.", she tells her.

"Go away.", Tracy says, in a bossy voice.

"Hey, you don't talk to Mommy that way.", Kris firmly tells her.

"But you 'habe' to get."

"Get what?", Kris asks confused.

"Get Pop.", Tracy says, with a sigh.

"OK, I will."

She then leaves the room to go get Rick. Rick and Kris come back in Tracy's room.

"You 'habe' to get, right Pop? 'Dat's' what you said."

"Oh you mean, forgive and forget.", Rick says.

"Yeah."

"I can do that.", Kris says. "I can also ground you for not showing Mommy any respect. "Do you wanta go on a picnic, with Wally and Ginger tomorrow? We'll have it down by the lake and feed the duckies afterwards. The picnic was Wally's idea."

"Of course it was, Rick says."

"I really didn't need to say that, did I?", Kris asks sheepishly.

"I want'a go picnic.", Tracy says.

"OK, then you need to be a good girl.", Rick tells her. "Promise?"

"I 'pomise' ", Tracy says.

"That's good, now give Pop a kiss, ni-night. Love you.", he says, once she does that.

Kris then proceeds to get Tracy ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy pull up to their picnic spot. With Rick taking out of the car, a basket of foods, and Kris taking out a jug of orange kool aid.<p>

"Hey, the Nelson's are here!", Jennifer says excitedly, as she points to them.

"Rick, I wasn't expecting to see you here.", Nathan tells him, as he comes over to him.

"Same here with you.", Rick says. "We were invited by some friends of ours. And, there they are now.", he says, once Wally and Ginger drive up.

"You just couldn't wait to have a drink, could you?", Ginger asks exasperatingly, as she takes a basket of foods out of the car.

"Can I help it if I had a cough attack?", Wally asks rehtorically, as he brings out a jug of yellow lemonade.

"No, but you could've waited. Now thanks to you, my pants are all wet."

"Hi there. Wally Plumstead.", he says enthusiastically, as he puts out his hand.

"Nathan Baxter.", he says, as he shakes it. "Rick and I went to school together."

"So you're an old friend of his, huh?"

"More like new friend."

"But I thought you just said..."

Taking him to the side, Rick tells him, under his breath. "Wally, he bullied me on the bus when I was in first grade."

"How?"

"Well, long story as to why, but for one thing, he called me, Ricky Sticky."

"Ricky Sticky.", Wally says, with a laugh.

"It's not funny.", Rick tells him. "I'd always come home crying."

"Oh, what are you complaining about?", he asks, exasperatingly. "Last week, when Ginger and I went to the malt shop, I ordered two of everything. Two hamburgers, two Cokes, and two boxes of french fries. On the way back, all I heard from Ginger was, 'Wally, oh my golly, you're not getting any smally'."

"OK, but she didn't exactly hurt your feelings though."

"How do you know that?", Wally asks confused.

"Because, you'd order all that stuff again, in a flash.", Rick explains.

"Yeah, that's true.", he says, with a chuckle.

With that, everyone proceeds to spread out blankets, on fresh green grass, and put their food and drinks on top of them.

* * *

><p>"Pop, you and Mommy can play this game with Grandma and Grandpa tonight, if you want.", Danny says, as he puts it on the kitchen table.<p>

"Chutes and Ladders.", Dave says. "It's a nice suggestion, but no thanks."

"Why?", he asks.

"Well, other than us being too old for that game, Pop suggested Chinese Checker's instead. I'll play a game with you though. The loser will buy the winner a candy bar. What do you say, is it a deal?"

"Yes.", Danny says enthusiastically, as he sets up the game.

Dave and Danny played a game of Chutes and Ladders.

"I won!", Danny announces enthusiastically.

"OK, when Mommy comes home, we'll go down to the market, and get your candy bar."

Just then, the doorbell rings, and Dave answers it.

"Hi, Kelly.", he greets him. "Selling Candy bars?"

"Yeah, would you like to buy some?", Kelly asks him. "They're fifty cents a piece."

"Look at this, Danny.", Dave says. "Now we don't have to wait till Mommy gets home to go all the way down to the market. We can just buy the candy bars from Kelly."

"OK, I want an Almond Joy.", Danny says, enthusiastically.

"OK, Pop will get a Milky Way. And, let's see here. We should get one for Mommy too, shouldn't we? What kind do you think she'd like?"

"She's home.", Danny says, as he points to the car that just pulled up in the driveway.

"Hi, Kelly.", June greets him. "Can I have a Salted Nut Roll, please?"

"Yeah, if you buy it.", Kelly tells her. "They're fifty cents a piece."

"That's what I meant.", June says, as she takes the money out of her purse and gives it to him.

Once giving her the candy bar, he says, "I have six quarters now."

"Yes you do.", June says. "Do you know how much that is?"

"A dollar fifty.", Kelly answers, with a smile.

"Good job.", David says. "How'd you know that?"

"We're learning about money in school.", he replies.

That being said, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, Dave, and June are sitting at Dave and June's kitchen table, playing a game of Chinese Checkers, when Danny comes in the room.<p>

"It's almost bed time.", Dave tells him. "Go pick out a pair of pajamas you want'a wear and Pop will be in in a minute."

"Can Grandpa do it?", Danny asks.

"You want Grandpa to put you to bed tonight?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine with me.", Dave says. "What do you think, Pop?"

"Sure, I did it several times when you and Rick were his age.", Ozzie replies.

"OK, come on, Grandpa!", Danny says excitedly, as he runs down the hall to his room, with Ozzie following close behind.

Ozzie sits on Danny's bed, while Danny tells him how bed time is done.

"First of all, I pick out a pair of pajamas I want'a wear.", he says, as he opens up his dresser drawer and takes out a light blue pajama top and bottoms, with clown heads on it.

"Do you want Grandpa to put those on you?", Ozzie asks him, as he holds out his hand. Danny shakes his head.

"Not yet, we have to brush my teeth first. This is my Superman toothbrush.", he says, as he takes a dark blue toothbrush, with yellow bristles and a Superman S on it, at the bottom, out of a green toothbrush holder on the sink. "I can put my own toothpaste on it."

"No, I think I better do it for you.", Ozzie tells him.

"But Grandpa, I'm a big boy.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

"I know you're a big boy, but Grandpa or Grandma didn't let Pop or Uncle Rick do it themselves, when they were your age."

"OK.", Danny says, with a sigh, as he hands Ozzie the tube of Gleem toothpaste.

After Ozzie brushes Danny's teeth, they go back in his room, where Ozzie gets Danny's pajamas on.

"I'll find you a bedtime story to read me, Grandpa.", he says.

Danny is searching through his bookshelf, when Dave comes in the room. "How's it going, Pop?", he asks him.

"Pretty good.", Ozzie says. "I'm just about to read him a bedtime story."

"I want this one.", Danny says, as he throws the book One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish at Ozzie.

"Hey, you be nice.", Dave says firmly. "If you want Grandpa to read that to you, then you just give it to him."

"Grandpa, will you please read this to me?", Danny asks, as he hands him the book.

"Good boy, hand it to him nicely. Just like you do to Mommy or Pop. Most of the time, anyway.", Dave replies, under his breath.

Danny lays in his red race car bed, while Ozzie reads the story. Once it concludes, Ozzie and Dave both give him a kiss, say "I love you, goodnight.", turn off the light, and leave the room.

* * *

><p>Rick is giving Tracy a bath, when she takes her Pebbles Flintstone cup off the tub, fills it with water, and pours it on his head.<p>

"That is not funny.", Rick says firmly, once Tracy laughs. "You do not get Pop wet like that."

"Do you um... I don't 'memmer' what it's called."

"Forgive and Forget.", Rick says.

"Yeah, do you do 'dat'?"

"Of course I do, but that does not mean that you can do whatever you want, just because I'm supposed to do that.", he firmly replies.

Tracy starts crying.

"It's OK.", he assures her. "Pop still loves you. Are you gonna be a good girl?", he asks gently.

Tracy nods somberly.

"That's good.", he says. "Now, give me a kiss."

With that, he finishes bathing her


	39. Episode 39: Girly Girl

**Episode 39:  
><strong>

**Girly Girl**

Tracy is sitting at the kitchen table, with little colored things in front of her, when Rick comes in the room.

"Tracy, what are you doing with the gummy bears?", he asks her. "You haven't even had dinner yet."

"I want'a count 'dem'.", she tells him. Tracy picks up a gummy bear, one by one, and counts them, as she puts it back in the bag. "One, two, 'free', four, 'fibe'. Pop, what come 'afer' 'fibe'?"

"Money Wally owes me, that's what."

"Huh?", she asks confused.

"Nevermind, six." he tells her.

Rick and Tracy counted the gummy bears together, until they got to twenty-five.

" 'Dat's' you.", Tracy says, as she points to her Dad, with a smile on her face.

"I'm twenty-five, that's right. How old is Uncle David? Is he the same age as Pop?"

"No, he bigger. He nine."

"No he's not nine."

"Uh-huh, he 'tode' me 'las' week."

"Well, unless he was kidding, he said he was twenty-nine. Go put these away and we'll have some after dinner.", Rick says, as he hands her the bag.

That being said, Tracy goes to put the gummy bears back in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys.", Kris greets Rick and Tracy, as she comes into the house. "Your Mom came up with a great idea.", she tells Rick. "The Women's Club is having a fashion show next week for little girls, ages two to seven."<p>

"That sounds like fun.", Rick says. "Do you want'a model in a pretty dress for Grandma?"

"Are we going to 'da' empty?", Tracy asks him.

"What's the empty?", Rick asks confused.

"You know what 'da' empty is, Pop.", she replies, in a tone of voice that says, don't be ridiculous.

"Oh, the Emporium.", he says. "Yes, we can go to the Emporium and get you a pretty dress.", he tells her.

Kris then proceeds to start on dinner.

* * *

><p>June comes in the back door.<p>

"Hi, Dad.", she greets Ozzie. "Is Mom here?"

"She'll be back soon. She went to the market.", he tells her.

"What's that?", Ozzie asks her, noticing a picture in her hand.

"Well actually, I want'a wait for Mom, because I want'a show both of you together."

Harriet comes in the back door with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Looks like you didn't have to wait long.", Ozzie tells her.

"Hi, Junie.", Harriet greets her, enthusiastically. "What's that a picture of?"

"I've been wondering the same thing.", Ozzie replies.

"Well, wonder no more.", June tells them. "This is a picture of me when I was Danny's age.", she says, as she shows it to Ozzie and Harriet.

June's black and white photo displayed her sitting in a chair, holding her teddy bear, and having a plastic bow, with little tiny buttons in it, in her hair.

"My Mom made the bow and I was thinking those kind of bows could be the prize for the fashion show next week. You, Kris, and I can make them, Mom."

"That's a wonderful idea!", Harriet says enthusiastically.

She then goes about putting the groceries away.

* * *

><p>Dave and Danny are at the Emporium, shopping for a toy. Dave told him he'd get him one, so he wouldn't feel bad about not being in the fashion show.<p>

"I want this, Pop.", Danny says, as he takes a packaged squirt gun off a hook.

"OK, as long as you don't squirt your cousin with it.", David tells him.

"Then there's no fun in getting it.", Danny replies, with a smile.

"I mean it. If Pop finds out you squirt Tracy, you can sit in your room for three hours, for three days.", he says firmly.

"OK.", Danny says with a sigh. "I won't squirt her."

With that, he and Dave go up to the counter to have the red squirt gun, with a dark blue trigger, checked out.

* * *

><p>Wally is over at Ginger's house watching a movie.<p>

"What happens here?", he asks her, as he takes a handful of popcorn out of a bowl and stuffs it in his mouth.

"I don't know.", Ginger tells him.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You told me you've seen it before.", Wally replies, with his mouth full.

"Maybe I forgot, or maybe I just plain don't feel like explaining it to you. I'm tired of you talking during the movie, but you're quiet during commercials. Now, you've got two choices. Either shut up, or have me pour this in your lap.", Ginger replies angrily, as she holds up a Coke bottle.

"OK, OK.", Wally says, as he holds up his hands. "I'll shut up."

"Thank you.", she says.

Wally was quiet through the rest of the movie, while he and Ginger sat there watching it.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are sitting in the car, in the middle of the street. They had now been stuck in traffic for about twenty minutes and Tracy was starting to get fussy.<p>

"I know, Pop doesn't like it either.", Rick tells her. "Here, you want'a play with that?", he asks, as he reaches back and gives her a rattle.

"No!", she replies, in a whiny voice, as she throws it back up to the front.

Just then, they see a car drive by.

"Look, Pop.", Tracy says, as she points out a side window. " 'Unca' 'Dabid'."

"That's not Uncle David.", he tells her. "It looks a lot like his car though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah.", she says.

As soon as the traffic's gone, Rick is able to drive again.

"OK, let's go get you a pretty dress.", he says, as he parks the car in front of the Emporium. He's about to unbuckle her car seat, when he discovers something. "Oh great, you're soaked.", he says, with a roll of his eyes.

"Diaper wet.", she says.

"I know diaper's wet, he says. "Unfortunately, I didn't bring any extra ones. That just means that this shopping trip has to be quick."

Once they're out of the car, Tracy reaches out to him, wanting to be picked up.

"I can't pick you up right now. Here.", he says, as he holds out his hand for Tracy to take it. "Tracy, hold Pop's hand.", Rick says firmly. "Good girl.", he says, once she does that.

They then go inside the Emporium to shop for a dress.

* * *

><p>Harriet, June, and Kris are sitting at Rick and Kris's kitchen table, making the bows, when Rick and Tracy come in the back door.<p>

"I gotta new 'dess'.", Tracy announces.

"Good for you.", Harriet replies, with a smile.

"Did you pick it out, or did Pop do that?", Kris asks her.

"I do it.", Tracy replies.

"No, Pop picked it out.", Rick tells them.

"I can see why.", June says, as she points to Tracy's wet pants.

"Yeah, my goal was to make it a quick shopping trip. So as long as it looked nice enough, I basically just grabbed the first dress I saw. Come on Miss Soakers.", he says to Tracy, "Let's go change you."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave the room.

* * *

><p>Some of the other little girls had already modeled in their dresses at the Women's Club and now it was Tracy's turn.<p>

Harriet was the speaker, as she told the audience, "Tracy has on a long sleeved, black velvet dress, with a white boxed collar. The end of the collar has three small gold bows going across and the end of the sleeves are trimmed in white lace. She also has on white lacy tights, with black buckle shoes, topped with a lovely black bow.", Harriet concludes. "She looks darling. And this time, I'm not just saying that, because she's my granddaughter."

Once Tracy goes to sit down, Harriet asks a question. "Who would like to pass out these bows as a prize?"

"I'll do it.", Kris says, as she gets up from her chair.

"Mommy, I want 'da' one with 'da' 'boones' on it.", Tracy tells her.

"OK, go sit back down and wait for Mommy to give it to you.", Kris replies, under her breath.

Kris handed the plastic hair bows out to the little girls. Once getting around to Tracy, she gave her one that had pink and purple streamers inside, topped with lavender and dark purple balloons.


	40. Episode 40: Harriet's Lemonade

**Episode 40:  
><strong>

**Harriet's Lemonade**

The doorbell rings and Harriet answers it to Sally Darby.

"Hi, Harriet.", Sally greets her, as she comes into the house. "I told Darby about that delicious lemonade you brought to the Women's Club this afternoon and he's anxious to try some. Can I please have the recipe?"

"Sure.", Harriet replies. "It's ten seedless lemons, sliced in half, ten cups of water, and ten table spoons of sugar."

"OK, thanks.", Sally says, as she folds the paper up and puts it in her purse. "I just know Darby's gonna love this!", she says enthusiastically.

That being said, she leaves.

Just then, Ozzie comes in the room. "Harriet? Why did you give Sally a recipe for the lemonade, when really all it is is a powdered mix?", he wonders.

"My lemonade was the talk of the Women's Club today.", she explains. "It wouldn't excite people anymore, if I told them how it was really made."

"But, you know what they say, honesty is the best policy."

"Thank you, Dear.", Harriet says, sarcastically. "Do you want'a go tell that to Danny and Tracy? They're only toddlers, so I'm sure they're the only ones, in this family, that don't know that."

"OK fine, do things your own way.", Ozzie says.

With that, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>June comes into Danny's room, where he is pushing his fire truck around the room.<p>

"Danny, Mommy's gonna show you how to make your bed, OK?", June tells him.

"What for?", he wonders? "You're the one that always does it."

"Not anymore, young man, because I think it's high time you learned how to do it yourself."

"Mommy's right.", Dave tells him, as he comes in the room. "We were just your age when Grandma first taught Pop and Uncle Rick how to make our beds."

"I was too, when my Mom taught me.", June says.

With that, the bed making teaching is begins.

* * *

><p>"Here Mommy, you can 'habe' 'dis'.", Tracy says, as she hands her a picture, with colorful scribblings on it. " 'Hode' on, I 'wite' your name on it.", she says, as she holds out her hand to take back the picture.<p>

"Do you know how to spell Mommy's name?", Kris asks her.

"I know it 'sarts' with a...", After thinking for a minute, she says with a sigh, "a letter."

"Mommy's name starts with a K.", Kris tells her, as she writes her own name, in purple crayon, at the top of the page. "That's very pretty.", Kris says. "You want'a go show Pop?"

"Yeah.", Tracy says, as she takes back the picture, and runs in the other room to show Rick. "Look, Pop!", Tracy says enthusiastically. "I 'cutter' 'dis' 'pisher' for Mommy."

"It's beautiful.", Rick says. "Does Pop get one too?"

"No, you get 'someting' else.", Tracy tells him.

"OK, like what?", he wonders.

"I can't tell you. When you 'oder', I tell you 'den', 'kay'."

"OK.", Rick says confused. "Well the picture, is very pretty. Why don't you go have Mommy hang it on the refrigerator?", he says, as he hands it back to her.

That being said, Tracy leaves the room.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Harriet answers it. "Hello?", she says.<p>

"Harriet? It's Sally.", she tells her, on the other line. "I just got a call from Clara. Is is true that your lemonade is really just a powdered mix?"

"That big mouth, I told her not to tell.", Harriet replies, under her breath.

"What was that?", Sally wonders confused.

"Yes, it's only a powdered mix.", she confesses. "I'm sorry for lying to you, but I thought it wouldn't excite anybody if I told them the truth about it."

"How come Clara knows the truth about it?", Sally wonders.

"She came over while I was making it. I had no choice, but to tell her.", Harriet explains. "I told her not to say anything."

"That's what she said after she accidentally let it slip. If you want, I could help you get even with her."

"Come on now, why would we do that?", Harriet wonders. "Clara is a good friend of ours and it was just an accident."

"Because, it's fun.", Sally says, with a devious chuckle.

"OK, as long as it's nothing stupid or dangerous, we can get even with her.", Harriet says.

"OK, here's what we're gonna do!", Sally says excitedly.

She then proceeds to tell Harriet about her plan to get even with Clara.

* * *

><p>Dave comes into the malt shop carrying Danny.<p>

"Hi guys.", Jack greets them. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a vanilla malt.", Dave tells him.

"Thanks a lot, Dave.", Wally replies sarcastically, from a booth.

"What'd I do?", he wonders confused.

"When you said vanilla malt, it got me to thinking about that and I accidentally wrote that down in my apology note to Ginger I'm writing here.", he explains.

"So, just cross it out.", Dave suggests.

"Are you kidding? Knowing Ginger, she'd say, 'What's the matter Fatso? Don't you proof read things before you give them to me?!' ", Wally replies in anger, as an impression of Ginger.

"OK, plan B.", Dave says, as he sits Danny down in the booth. "Give me your pen.", he tells him, as he holds out his hand.

After Dave writes something down, after the words, a vanilla malt. Wally reads it out loud. "A vanilla malt is what I'll buy you sometime. David!", he says in shock.

"What? I wrote down sometime."

"Pop, where's my strawberry malt?", Danny asks, in a whiny voice.

"Staying on the menu, unless you say please.", Dave says firmly.

"Please.", Danny says.

"That's better. OK, you stay here with Wally, while Pop goes to get your malt and tells Jack what you did today."

"What'd you do?", Wally asks him.

"I made my bed all by myself!", Danny says enthusiastically.

"Yes he did, he's a big boy now.", Dave replies enthusiastically.

That being said, he goes up to the counter to order the strawberry malt.

As Dave and Danny, are about to leave, Wally asks a question.

"Don't you wanta know what this apology note to Ginger is for?"

"Not really.", Dave tells him. "If it's an apology note, you obviously had a fight and it really doesn't matter what it's about, because you'll work it out, anyway. You always do."

That being said, Dave and Danny leave.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris are resting in bed, when Kris, asks a question.<p>

"Rick, would you turn off the light?", she asks him. Seeing that he was distracted, she says again, "Rick?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry.", he says, as he turns off the chain light beside him.

"What's on your mind?", Kris wonders.

"I just can't help wondering about Tracy.", he explains. "Why did she only give you a picture and not me? Did I do something to upset her?", he asks rhetorically.

"I doubt it.", Kris tells him. "Anyway, get some sleep. Stop worrying about our daughter, that's not even potty-trained, or doesn't even sleep in a bed yet."

"I guess you're right.", Rick tells her. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"That's a good idea.", she says.

That being said, Rick and Kris go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rick comes in Tracy's room, to find her with a tower of blocks in front of her.<p>

"Look, Pop!", Tracy says excitedly. "I make a big one!"

"Yes you did!", he says enthusiastically.

Just then, she knocks it over.

"Uh-oh, did it go bye-bye?", he asks her.

"Yeah, I make one 'gen'.", she tells him.

"Can it wait a few minutes? Pop wants to talk to you."

"But, I not do 'nutting' naughty.", Tracy tells him.

"I know you didn't. I didn't say you did.", Rick says. "This is a very pretty picture you colored for Mommy.", he begins, as he holds it up for her to see. "But, how come Pop didn't get one too?"

"I 'gibe' 'dat' Mommy, for her 'birsday'.", Tracy tells him.

"Oh, well you know, Mommy's birthday already past, and Pop's birthday comes before hers."

"But, it's 'pisher' of little girl and you a boy."

"Yes, that's true.", Rick tells her. "So when you told me you'd give me something else, and told me you'd tell me, when I'm older. You meant, I'll find out on my birthday."

"Yeah.", Tracy says, as she throws a blue letter C block against the wall.

"No, no. Be nice to the blocks.", he says gently. "That's one early birthday present you can give Pop, OK?", he tells her.

Tracy nods.

"Thank you.", he says.

With that, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Sally and Harriet come into the house chuckling.<p>

"What's so funny?", Ozzie asks them.

"We just got even with Clara for blabbing the secret about my lemonade.", Harriet tells him.

"That's right.", Sally chimes in. "See, what we did was, Harriet? Why don't you tell him, he's your husband. I'll save the news for Darby.", she says.

"OK, what we did was, we told her that we knew how much she liked my lemonade, so we gave her a glass of it."

"What's wrong with that?", Ozzie asks confused.

"The lemonade had no sugar in it.", Harriet explains.

"Yeah, and I took a picture of her sour expression, when she tasted it.", Sally chimes in. "Just don't tell Darby, it was with his camera."

"Say, speaking of Darby, what did he think of that fake lemonade recipe I gave you the other day?", Harriet asks her.

"I was just about to make it, when I received the call from Clara.", Sally explains. "So I never got a chance to know what he thought of it, because I never got a chance to make it.", she continues.

Sally leaves after she, Ozzie, and Harriet say good-bye to each other.


	41. Episode 41: Hot and Cold

**Episode 41:  
><strong>

**Hot and Cold**

Harriet comes in the front door of Dave and June's house.

"Hi, Mom.", June greets her, as she puts down the magazine she's reading on the couch. "Dave, your mom's here!", she calls into the other room.

"OK. I'll be right out!", he tells her. Dave comes out of the bathroom, with just a bathrobe on. "Hi, Mom.", he greets her. "I just got out of the shower."

"So I see.", Harriet says.

"I'll go put some clothes on.", he says.

"No, that's OK, it's lunch time. So, I can only stay a few minutes anyway. So, what's going on with you guys?", she inquires.

"Our oven broke last night.", June tells her.

"Yep. Right in the middle of dinner, which was a tater tot casserole. I had to go pick up some take out at the malt shop.", Dave replies.

"Oh, that's a shame. I hope you get it fixed soon.", Harriet says, sympathetically. "Anyway," she continues. "Is my grandson here?"

"He's over at a friend's house right now.", June says. "He's having lunch over there."

"OK. Well, speaking of lunch, I know your Dad's hungry, so I better go now."

"Say hi to him for us.", Dave says.

"OK, I will."

That being said, Harriet leaves the house.

* * *

><p>"Ozzie?", Harriet says, as she comes into the house. "Dave and June told me that their oven broke last night. I wanted to surprise them by making a dinner for them. What should I serve?"<p>

"I don't know, but while you're thinking it over, how about serving me a ham on rye, red apple wedges, and a glass of milk?"

"Do you remember what we talked about last time?"

"No.", Ozzie replies, confused. "Oh yeah, whenever I say, I want a ham on rye, I should also include if I want anything on it."

"That's right.", she says.

"OK.", Ozzie names off the items quickly, causing Harriet to get a pad of paper and a pen off an end table.

"OK, what now?", she asks him, as she proceeds to write down Ozzie's request.

"Sorry.", he tells her. "I'll go slower. On the ham on rye, I'd like a slice of cheese, mustard, tomatoes, pickles, and black pepper."

"OK.", Harriet says, as she writes down the ingredients in blue ink pen.

"Thanks. Don't forget about..."

"...The red apple wedges and the glass of milk. I won't.", she concludes for him.

That being said, she proceeds to start on lunch.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Kris answers it. "Hello.", she says.<p>

"Kris?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Williams, calling back in regards to Rick's cold.", he tells her, on the other line.

"Oh, hi.", she greets him.

"Hi. Rick needs to come in. I haven't seen him, in my office, for a check up, in over a year.", he tells her, on the other line.

"OK, I'll tell him. What time?"

"9:00 tomorrow morning.", Dr. Williams replies.

"OK, I'll let him know." she says, then hangs up the phone.

"Who was 'dat'?", Rick asks her, as he comes out of his room, with pajamas on.

"That was Dr. Williams.", she tells him. "He wants to see you, in his office, tomorrow morning at 9:00. He said he hasn't seen you in quite awhile."

"What's he 'salking' about? He's seen me. I took 'Tazy' for a 'seck' up 'laz' week."

"Let me put it this way, Mr. Smart Alec. Either you go see Dr. Williams tomorrow or spend the night at your folk's house, until your cold's gone."

"OK, I'll go.", he says, stuffed up.

"Promise?"

"I pro-ooo-mise.", he concludes, in a sneeze.

"Thank you.", she says. "Now, you go back to bed and I'll fix you some chicken noodle soup."

As he's about to leave, Kris tells him something. "Oh Rick, one more thing. Sleep on the couch tonight, please. I'd like to get some sleep and not have to listen to you cough and sneeze all night."

"OK.", he says. With that, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Harriet answers it. "Hi, Mrs. Nelson", he greets her.<p>

"Hi, Wally. Come on in.", she tells him.

"Thanks. Oh, you're making barbecued ribs for dinner tonight?", he asks, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and corn on the cob as well. But, I'm giving half of them to Dave, June, and, Danny. Their oven broke last night, so I'm gonna surprise them with this dinner.", she tells him.

"Mrs. Nelson, is it OK if I stay for dinner tonight? Barbecued ribs are my absolute favorite."

"Sure.", Harriet tells him. "But I thought you said that fried chicken was your favorite. And the time before that, you said it was pot roast."

"What can I say? You're such a good cook, that everything you make is my favorite."

"Well, just for that, you get to frost the chocolate cake when it cools off.", she tells him, as she takes it out of the oven.

As soon as it cools off, Wally proceeds to put the chocolate frosting on the cake. He's about to put the frosted ladel in his mouth, when Harriet says, "Wally."

"I know, I know, on the cake.", he says, with a sigh.

After setting aside some of the dinner for Ozzie, Wally, and herself, Harriet leaves to take the rest of the dinner to Dave, June, and, Danny.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes in the front door of Dave and June's house.<p>

"Surprise!", she tells them.

"What's this?", Dave asks, enthusiastically.

"Well, since your oven's broken, I thought I'd surprise you with this dinner."

"You certainly did.", June says. "Let's get it over here on the table and we can see what it is." After taking the coverings off, she says enthusiastically, "Oh, everything looks delicious!"

"It sure does.", David agrees.

"I want a piece of chocolate cake.", Danny says.

"You'll get a piece.", David tells him. "But we need to have dinner first."

"No.", he says, in a whiny voice.

"Would you rather just have dinner and then go to bed without dessert?", June asks firmly.

"No.", Danny says, with a sigh.

"I didn't think so.", Dave says. "Now, give Grandma a hug and tell her thank you for the dinner."

After he does that, Harriet leaves.

* * *

><p>Rick knocks on the door of Dr. Frank Williams' office.<p>

"Hi, Rick.", he greets him.

" 'Kiss' said you wanted to see me 'dis' 'morting', for a 'seck' up.", he says.

"I sure do, come on in." Once giving him his check up, he says. "OK, Rick, choose a cough medicine you want.", as he shows them to him, in a case. "We have apple, blueberry, cherry, grape, kiwi, lemon, mint, orange, peach, or strawberry."

" 'Dis' one.", Rick says, as he takes the bottle out of the case.

"Peach? OK, I'll write out the instructions.", Dr. Williams tells him.

Once writing them out, he hands Rick a slip of paper that says, 'Rick Nelson. Take half a cup every four-six hours'.

" 'Sanks'. 'Bethore' I go, I told 'Tazy' I'd bing her back a 'shucker'."

"Sure, you can get one for Kris as well. But not for yourself, OK. I don't want you having any sugar until your cold's gone. Other than taking your medicine, I want you to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Such as, water or juice.", Dr. Williams instructs.

"Yes, 'Thir'.", Rick replies, with a sigh.

He leaves, after choosing a grape sucker for Kris and a pineapple one for Tracy.

* * *

><p>Rick comes home and gives the suckers to Kris and Tracy.<p>

"I want some 'duice'.", Tracy says, as she sees him pouring it into the cup.

"That is not juice, it's medicine.", Kris says firmly. "Only Pop is allowed to take it, OK? He's not feeling very well right now. Do you understand?" Yes Mommy. Tracy replies.

Rick drinks up half a cup of the peach cough medicine and goes in the bathroom to wash out the cup and put the medicine up high in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Harriet answers it. "Hello."<p>

"Hi, Mom.", June greets her, enthusiastically. "Guess what? We got our oven fixed."

"That's wonderful.", Harriet says, enthusiastically.

"And tell her we're having tater tot casserole for dinner tonight!", Dave yells.

"Did you hear that, Mom?", June asks her.

"I sure did.", Harriet replies, with a smile. "You're having tater tot casserole for dinner tonight."

"No need to tell her. She already knows.", June says, as she covers the receiver with her hand.

June and Harriet say good-bye to each other and hang up the phone.


	42. Episode 42: The Injury

**Episode 42:  
><strong>

**The Injury**

Dave, June, and Danny come in the front door of Rick, Kris, and Tracy's house.

"Look, Uncle Rick.", Danny says, as he holds a blue coconut candy stick out for him to see. "I'm taking this with me when I go to the show with Pop."

"He can't do that.", Rick tells Dave. "The sign in the lobby says, Purchase Treats Here Only."

"Danny, tell Uncle Rick what Pop told you.", Dave says.

"If you eat your candy stick during the movie, crunch quietly, because we're really not supposed to bring treats there.", Danny remembers, as he quotes his Dad's words.

"Is Tracy ready to go?", June asks Rick.

"I think so.", he tells her. "Hey Kris, is Tracy ready yet?!", he calls into the other room.

"She's right here.", Kris says, as she comes out, carrying Tracy.

"Hi, Tracy.", June greets her. "Do you know where we're going today?"

"To 'da' park.", Tracy answers.

"Yeah, you're going to the park with Mommy and I'm gonna see 'Winnie the Pooh goes to the Circus' with Pop."

"Be a good girl, OK?", Kris tells Tracy, as she puts her down.

"I will.", Tracy replies.

After hugs, kisses, and good-byes are all given, Dave and June leave for their destinations, with Danny and Tracy.

* * *

><p>June is pushing Tracy in the baby swing.<p>

"I 'habe' 'sings' at home.", Tracy says.

"Yes you do. And who made you those swings?", June asks her.

"Pop."

"That's right.", she says, with a smile. June lifts Tracy out of the baby swing. "I'm gonna sit on the bench and read my book for awhile, OK? Can you be by yourself and be a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"OK, don't go far.", she tells her.

"I won't."

June is sitting on the bench, reading her book, while Tracy plays in the sandbox. Once that concludes, she decides she wants to go play on the slide. She runs from the sandbox and falls onto the cement that separates the sandbox and the slide. Tracy starts crying.

"What happened?!", June asks, in a shock, as she puts her book down, on the bench, and comes over to help her. "Did you get an owie?", she asks sympathetically, as she looks at Tracy's skinned knee. "I have band-aids in my purse. Do you want one?"

Tracy nods. "I go home.", she says, through sobs.

"OK, we can go home pretty soon.", she tells her. "Do you want'a sit with me, on the bench, and wait for Uncle David?"

"Yeah."

Once putting the band-aid on her knee, June and Tracy wait for Dave and Danny.

* * *

><p>Harriet is sitting on the couch, looking endearingly at a light blue, dark blue, and white, knitted blanket.<p>

"What are you doing with Rick's old baby blanket?", Ozzie asks her, as he comes in the room.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten.", Harriet tells him.

"Forgotten what? That you knitted that blanket? Of course not. You covered Rick up with it every night, in the winter time."

"I mean, Mary Jenners baby shower next weekend."

"Oh yeah, you did mention something about a baby shower that one of the girls in the Women's Club was having. Have fun.", he tells her.

"Well, you didn't forget she was having it, but you did forget one thing about it."

"What's that?"

"It's a couple's baby shower and she wants you there too."

Ozzie thinks for a minute, hoping to change the subject. "Have you talked to Rick about that blanket?", he asks her. "I mean, it was his. Maybe he wants to keep it for memories."

"If he wanted to do that, I would think he would of taken it with him when he moved out.", Harriet tells him. "Besides, he's the one that suggested it."

"What did he say?"

"He said, since Mrs. Jenners had a baby boy, why don't you give her my old baby blanket as a present."

"Well, shame on his actions!", Ozzie replies, in fake anger. "If he suggested it, that obviously means he doesn't appreciate it."

"Yes, he does."

"But..."

"Ozzie, stop trying to change the subject. We're both attending the baby shower."

"OK.", he says, with a sigh.

With that, he walks away.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are sleeping in bed, when June falls into a dream.<p>

**June's Dream**

The phone rings and June answers it. "Hello."

"June? This is Rick.", he tells her, on the other line. "I just wanted to let you know that you're the worst sister in law in the world."

"I can hear Kris in the background.", June replies, somberly. "But I can't make out what she's saying."

"Oh she's saying that the same goes double for her.", Rick says.

"Do you think Tracy will ever want to go to the park with me again?", she asks him.

"I don't know. Let me ask her. Tracy, do you ever want to go to the park with Aunt June again?!", he calls into the other room.

"No, 'see's mean! 'See' make my knee owie!", Tracy yells.

Rick puts the phone to Tracy's ear and says, "Tell Aunt June what you think of her."

That being said, Tracy makes a farting noise spit.

"I'm sorry!", June says in a panic, on the other line. "It was just an accident. Please forgive me! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!", she says, as she sits up in bed.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?", Dave asks her.

"I feel really guilty about what happened to Tracy today.", she explains.

"She just skinned her knee, she'll live."

"I know, but I still should of been watching her, instead of reading my book. Tomorrow, I'm gonna make Rick and Kris a batch of blueberry muffins, with cream cheese frosting."

"But...", David begins to object.

"No, don't try to talk me out of it, my mind's made up."

"But..."

"Yes, you can have one too.", she says, with a sigh.

"It's not that.", he tells her.

"Well then, what is it?", she asks exasperatingly.

"My brother hates cream cheese frosting."

"Oh. Well then, I'll give it some more thought.", June says.

With that, she and Dave go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop, carrying a bag of clothes. "Jack, is Ginger here? I have some clothes for her."<p>

"No, and if you have clothes for her, what makes you think she'd be here?", Jack asks confused. "This is a malt shop, not a fashion shop.", he tells him.

"Because, I want something from here.", he and Wally say in unison.

"That's what I thought.", Jack replies. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a chicken strip sandwich, topped with tartar sauce, three buttered rolls, a Coke, and a banana split."

"Coming up."

"Well, I'm going up.", Wally says.

"What do you mean?", Jack asks confused.

"When Ginger comes in, I'm going up to see her.", he explains.

"Well, you're in luck. Because she just walked in.", he tells him.

"Hi, honey.", Wally greets Ginger. "I wanted to give you my clothes.", he says, as he hands her the bag.

"Why would I want your clothes?", she asks him, confused. "I am a girl, remember?"

"I know. That's why I'm giving you these."

"I don't get it."

"I tried doing a load of laundry today.", Wally explains. "But unfortunately, my clothes shrunk and turned all these different colors.", he says, as he takes them out of the bag.

"Sure, I'll take them.", she says.

"Wally? Your order's ready!", Jack calls.

"Oh good, I love those chicken strip sandwiches.", he says, enthusiastically, as he walks up to the counter to get his tray of food.

"Me too.", Ginger comments. "Jack, can I please have one too?", she asks him.

"Do you want the same as Wally's whole order?"

Ginger looks on Wally's tray to see how much is there. "No, thank you.", she replies, with emphasis. "Just give me a chicken strip sandwich, topped with tartar sauce, and a Coke."

Once receiving their orders, Wally and Ginger go to sit down at a booth.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy have just finished lunch, when June comes in the back door.<p>

"Hi guys.", she greets them. "I wanted to bring you these muffins.", she says, as she puts a plate on the table.

"Oh, that was nice of you.", Kris says. "What's the occasion?"

"Actually, I felt guilty about what happened to Tracy yesterday. I know she just skinned her knee, but I still should of been watching her, instead of reading my book." June explains.

"Don't worry about it.", Rick says, as he comes over and gives her a hug.

"What kind of muffins are these?", Kris asks, as she takes off a covering.

"Blueberry. I was gonna frost them.", she tells them.

"That's creative.", Kris says.

"I've heard of frosting on cupcakes, but not on muffins. What made you decide against it?"

"Well, I was gonna put cream cheese frosting on them. But Dave told me that you hate that stuff, Rick."

"He's absolutely right.", Rick says.

"Anyway, I just decided to make them plain blueberry instead."

"OK, well, thanks again.", Kris says. "Tracy, can you tell Aunt June thank you for the muffins?", Kris asks her.

"No!", Tracy replies.

"Come on now, that's not very nice.", Rick says, as he eyes her suspiciously.

"I 'gibe' her a hug.", Tracy says.

"Oh, you want'a give her a hug for a thank you.", Kris says.

"Yeah."

"That's a good idea.", Rick says, as he unbuckles and lifts her down from her highchair.

June leaves after Tracy gives her a hug, indicating a thank you for the muffins.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ozzie, the baby shower starts at 4 00.", Harriet says, as she comes in the room.<p>

"Isn't there a movie on tonight?", he asks her.

"Yes, but it doesn't start until tonight.", she tells him. "We'll be back in plenty of time."

"Well, there must be something on now.", Ozzie says, as he takes the TV guide off an end table.

"Nice try.", Harriet says, as she takes the TV guide away from him. "We're both attending the baby shower."

"There's really no way for me to get out of this, is there?", Ozzie inquires.

"Not unless Mary changes her mind about making it a couples baby shower. And I doubt she's going to. Especially at the last minute like this."

That being said, Ozzie and Harriet leave the house.

* * *

><p>"Well, I must admit, the baby shower was a lot of fun.", Ozzie says, as he and Harriet come into the house.<p>

"I know.", Harriet agrees. "Wasn't it just darling how little Andrew Gregory's eyes lit up, when Mary showed him the blanket.", she says, referring to something the baby did.

"It was.", Ozzie agrees.

Just then, the phone rings and Ozzie answers it. "Hello."

"Pop?"

"Hi, Dave.", he greets him. "What's up? OK, I'll be right over.", he says.

"What was that all about?", Harriet inquires, once Ozzie hangs up the phone.

"Dave told me that he and Danny are getting ready to go to the park and shoot some hoops. And Danny asks if Grandpa can come too.", Ozzie tells her.

"The hoops up pretty high for Danny to reach, isn't it?", Harriet wonders, confused.

"That's why Dave told me he's bringing his Fisher Price basketball hoop."

"Oh OK. Well, have fun.", she says. "I'll have dinner ready for you when you come home."

"Thanks.", Ozzie says.

With that, he leaves the house.


	43. Episode 43: Trick or Street

**Episode 43:  
><strong>

**Trick or Street**

Dave is sitting in a chair, reading the paper, when an ad catches his eye. "Danny's gonna love this.", he says, enthusiastically.

"What is it?", June asks him, as she looks up from sewing a button on Dave's shirt.

"Danny!", Dave calls into the other room.

Danny enters the room. "Yes, Pop?"

"I wanted to read... What's that you have on your face?"

"Marker.", Danny answers simply.

"Orange marker.", David says. "Yes, I see that as plain as day.", he says, with a sigh. "But how did it get there?"

"Well...", he answers, with hesitation.

"You colored on yourself, didn't you Daniel?", June asks firmly.

"I also colored on paper.", he answer's quickly. "Want'a see the picture I colored?"

"No, thank you, not right now." Dave replies. "I wanted to read you something. A night of hicks, with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, on Halloween night."

"Hicks? Don't they mean tricks?", June asks confused.

"No, hicks just means Halloween tricks.", he tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Come here, I'll show you."

June comes over to Dave and takes the paper from him. "Oh, you're right. It says Halloween tricks right here in parenthesis.", she replies, with a smile.

"So Danny, what do you say?", Dave asks him. "Do you want'a go to this thing? You can be Mickey's assistant in a trick."

"Yeah, can everyone else come too?", he asks enthusiastically.

"You mean Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle Rick, and his family?"

"Yeah."

"That's an idea. Pop will call and find out, OK? But right now, the only thing we have to worry about is getting that marker off your face." June tells him.

That being said, she takes Danny by the hand and leads him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ozzie goes to the pumpkin patch, where Joe and Darby are as well.<p>

"Look, Darb", Joe says enthusiastically. "It's Oz.", he says, as he sees Ozzie's car driving up.

"Hi, Oz.", Darby greets him, enthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd surprise Harriet with a pumpkin.", he tells them. "Same for you guys, with Clara and Sally?"

"Oh, no. Sally knows I'm here.", Darby replies. "I made a bet with her. I'll go to the pumpkin patch and get a pumpkin, if she'll make a pumpkin pie for dessert, on Halloween night."

"Joe, how about you?", Ozzie asks him.

"Oh, Clara knows I'm here. In fact, it was her idea. 'Can't you ever go get a pumpkin? I'm the one that goes every year'.", Joe says, in a nagging tone of voice, as he impersonates his wife.

The three of them leave after choosing the pumpkins they want.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Rick answers it. "Hello. Hi, Dave.", he says, on the phone. "Oh, Tracy would love that.", he says, enthusiastically.<p>

"What I 'wuv', Pop?", Tracy asks him, as she tugs at the phone cord.

"I'll tell you later, I'm on the phone.", he replies, under his breath. Once he hangs up, Rick tells her the news. "Uncle David told me that he wanted to invite us, and Grandma and Grandpa, to watch Mickey and Minnie perform some tricks on Halloween night. You get to be Minnie's assistant in a trick. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah!", Tracy replies excitedly.

"I knew she would.", Rick says, as he looks at Kris.

"Come on, Tracy, let's go get the mail.", Kris suggests.

Kris had just taken the mail out of the mail box when Tracy runs into the street.

"Tracy, get out of the street, now.", Kris says firmly.

Tracy obeys, but not for long. She looks over at her Mom, with a sneaky smile on her face, and runs into the street again.

"Tracy Kristine Nelson, Mommy said get out of the street.", Kris says, firmly.

"No! I go in 'Seet' I want!", she says, in a sassy tone.

"That's it. No going to this Mickey and Minnie thing on Halloween night."

"Pop!", Tracy screams, as she runs into the house, crying hysterically.

"What's wrong?", Rick asks sympathetically, as he takes her on his lap.

"Mommy mean!", she tells him angrily, through sobs.

"I don't think Pop knows the whole story.", Kris says. "I told her that she couldn't go to the Mickey and Minnie thing, because she ran in, and wouldn't get out of, the street when I told her to."

"Is that true?", Rick firmly asks Tracy.

Tracy just sits there with a pouty expression on her face.

"I'm gonna put you to bed early tonight.", he firmly tells her.

"No.", she says, in a whiny voice.

"Well then you answer Pop. Is that true?", he asks her again, in the same tone.

"Yes.", she says, in a pouty voice. "In that case, Mommy's punishment stands."

With that, Tracy starts crying hysterically again, runs into her room, and slams the door.

* * *

><p>Wally knocks on the back door and Harriet answers it.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson.", he greets her. "Mr. Nelson told me about a pumpkin he got you at the pumpkin patch. Can I see it?"

"Of course, come on in.", she tells him.

"Oh, that's a beauty.", he says enthusiastically, as he sees it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you. It was certainly a nice surprise.", Harriet replies.

"Are you gonna do something with it?", Wally asks her, hopefully.

"If you mean carve it, then no. I haven't done that since David was in the pumpkin carving contest in kindergarten."

"No, I don't mean carve it. I was thinking more of a..."

Just then, Ozzie comes in. "Pumpkin pie.", he says.

"Thanks, Mr. Nelson. You took the words right out of my mouth.", he says, enthusiastically.

"Yes. I can make a pumpkin pie.", Harriet says.

"I can have a piece too, right?", Wally asks, hopefully.

"Of course. Our house is your house.", Ozzie tells him.

"Then how come I have a different address than you guys?", he asks, with a laugh.

With that, he leaves the house.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris are resting in bed, when Rick asks her something. "Kris? I've been thinking.", he says. "Don't you think Tracy's punishment is a little harsh?"<p>

"Are you saying I don't know how to discipline my own daughter?"

"Well no. But she's my daughter too and I think I should have a say in this."

"OK. What kind of punishment do you suggest she get?", Kris asks him.

"I don't know yet. I want'a sleep on it.", he tells her.

"OK, how about this?", she suggests. "I'll give you until 10:00 tomorrow morning to come up with a new punishment. If you can't come up with anything by then, we'll stick with my punishment."

"Deal.", Rick says, with a sigh.

With that, he and Kris go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kris, and Tracy are sitting down to breakfast.<p>

"So, Pop. Do you have something you want'a tell Tracy?", Kris asks Rick.

"Yes. Tracy, Pop decided on a new punishment for you, for running in, and not getting out of, the street when you were told. You can go to this Mickey and Minnie thing tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I really call that punishment.", Kris says, with a smirk.

"I'm not finished yet, Mommy.", Rick says, as he eyes her suspiciously. "But no being Minnie's assistant in a trick. Also, no candy for two days, after you receive your goody bag at the end of the night."

"That's logical.", Kris says.

Tracy starts crying.

"Come on now, that's enough.", Rick tells her. "Do you need to sit in your crib for a little bit?", he asks gently.

"No.", Tracy answers, through sobs.

"Then you need to quit crying like that. That's better.", he says, once Tracy's crying stops.

With that, Rick, Kris, and Tracy finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Dave and Danny are walking through the Emporium, when Dave sees a white sign, with bold orange and green letters on it.<p>

"There it is, Halloween Costumes.", Dave says, as he reads the sign.

"Oh, good.", Danny says, enthusiastically, as he takes off running down the aisle.

Dave goes after him and picks him up. "Just where do you think you're going?", he asks him.

"I want'a get my costume, Pop.", Danny says.

"Do I need to put you in a cart?", Dave asks firmly.

"No, I want'a walk."

"If you want'a walk, then walk is what'ch you're gonna do.", he replies, in the same tone, as he puts him down. "No running in the store. Actually, no running any place, unless it's outside. Also, no going off by yourself to get your costume."

"Yes, Pop, I'm sorry.", Danny says glumly.

"Alright then, come here and give Pop a hug. Good boy.", Dave says, once he does that. "Come on, let's go get your costume now, OK?"

"G.I. Joe! G.I. Joe!", Danny chants excitedly.

"Alright, let's look and see what they have.", Dave tells him.

He and Danny leave, after purchasing Danny's costume.

* * *

><p>On Halloween night, the whole Nelson clan is at the Mickey and Minnie thing. A few other kids had already done a trick with Mickey or Minnie Mouse and now it was Danny's turn.<p>

"What's your name?", Mickey Mouse asks him.

Danny, who's dressed in a G.I. Joe costume, answers, "Daniel Nelson."

"Tell him you go by Danny most of the time!", Dave shouts, from the audience.

"Is that your Dad?", Mickey Mouse asks him.

"Yeah. His name's David, or Dave, it doesn't matter.", Danny replies.

Mickey Mouse then proceeds to show him a Halloween trick. "OK, Danny. The trick you're gonna help me with is the disappearing pumpkin. Climb in.", he tells him.

Danny climbs inside a giant plastic pumpkin, with a green stem.

"Now, I say the magic words.", Mickey Mouse says. "ABC, 1, 2, 3. Pumpkin please, disappear from me."

The pumpkin/Danny is gone.

"Now, I'll bring him back.", he tells the audience. "Reappear, Reappear. Pumpkin return and don't leave me in fear."

The pumpkin/Danny returns and June comes up on stage to take Danny by the hand and lead him back to his seat.

At the end of the night, Danny and Tracy, who's dressed as Snow White, are given bags of candy.

"Thank you, I'll take that.", Rick says, as he takes the bag away from her.

" 'Sabe' it, and don't 'so' Wally, he eat it all.", Tracy tells him.

"Oh, I'll save it. And I definitely won't show Wally.", he replies.

"Who's up for coming over for a slice of pumpkin pie?", Harriet asks everyone.

"Thanks for asking, Mom." Kris says. But we should get home and put Tracy to bed."

"I want pie.", Tracy says, in a whiny voice.

"Sweet girl, if you don't get the candy for a couple days, I don't think it makes sense that you can have pie. Or any dessert, for that matter.", Rick tells her.

Tracy starts crying.

"It's definitely bedtime.", he says, as he picks her up.

That being said, everyone leaves.

Dave, June, and Danny came over for pumpkin pie. Where of course, Wally joined them for a slice as well.


	44. Episode 44: Jealousy

**Episode 44:**

**Jealousy**

June comes into the house with the mail in her hand. "Nothing interesting today.", she comments. "Just a bunch of bills."

All of a sudden, a letter slips out of her hand and lands on the floor.

"Let me give you a hand there.", Dave says, as he proceeds to pick it up. "Something addressed to me." he says, as he opens it. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Saturday night is my ten year reunion.", he continues, as he looks up from reading the letter. "Well mine, and the whole class of 1955."

"Is a reunion when a picture shows again?", Danny asks.

"No, you're thinking of a rerun.", June tells him, with a smirk. "A reunion is when everyone gets together to talk about old times."

"Will Uncle Rick be there?"

"No, he won't have his ten year reunion for a few more years yet.", David tells him. "In 1958, he missed his graduation, due to a really bad storm that night. He was disappointed about that. Until he received his diploma in the mail."

"Well, we definitely want'a go to Pop's reunion, don't we, Danny?", June asks him.

"Sure.", Danny answers enthusiastically. Even though, he had never been to one.

* * *

><p>Harriet comes into the house with bags of groceries in her hand. "Ozzie, guess who I ran into at the market today?", she asks him.<p>

"Who?"

"Does the name, Linda Cooper, ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, I dated her in high school."

"Well, I ran into her, in the produce aisle, and she gave me this.", Harriet says, as she hands Ozzie a slip of paper from out of her purse.

"555-5463.", he reads out loud. "What's this?", he asks confused.

"That's her phone number.", she tells him. "She told me to give it to you. Yes, it's OK to call her.", she says, as if she read his thoughts.

She then goes to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Harriet are sleeping in bed when Harriet falls into a dream.<p>

**Harriet's Dream:**

The doorbell rings and Harriet answers it to Linda Cooper.

"Is Ozzie here?", she asks. "I'm still so in love with him, I just had to let him know."

"He's not here right now.", Harriet replies somberly, as she gets ready to close the door.

"Don't listen to her.", Ozzie says, as he comes in the room. "I'm right here and the feeling's mutral."

"But Ozzie, we've been happily married for close to thirty years now.", Harriet reminds him. "Remember Dave and Rick, our sons, and Danny and Tracy, our grandchildren?"

"Who cares?", Ozzie says, with a smirk. "Linda and I happily dated for close to three years."

"That means, if you snooze, you lose.", Linda chimes in.

That being said, Ozzie embraces her in his arms, followed by an affectionate kiss.

"Ozzie, stop!", Harriet begs him. "Stop it! Stop it!", she continues, as she tosses and turns in bed.

"Harriet, wake up. You're having a nightmare.", Ozzie says, as he shakes her awake.

"Oh Ozzie, good it's you. Are you still in love with Linda Cooper?"

"What's this?", he asks confused.

"That's what my dream was about.", Harriet explains. "If the answer's yes, then give me back her phone number."

"Why?"

"So I can throw it away.", she tells him. "There's no way you're gonna call her."

"Let's get a couple things straight.", he tells her. "It was just a dream and you know darn well the answer's not yes."

"I'm glad to hear that.", Harriet replies, relieved. With that, they go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kris are sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of Bingo.<p>

"N 34.", Kris says.

She and Rick both mark their places, to indicate they have it.

Rick proceeds to go next and call out, "I..."

Just then, the phone rings and Kris answers it.

"Hello."

"Kris? It's Sally.", Her friend, Sally Henderson, tells her on the other line. "Can you come help me with my garage sale?"

"Well, Rick and I are kind of in the middle of a game.", Kris says, with hesitation.

"Please. I'm desperate.", Sally tells her. "I'll let you have three things free. Not only for yourself, but for Rick and Tracy, as well."

"Well, I can't say no to that, so I'll be over pretty soon.", Kris replies. With that, she hangs up the phone. "Rick, our game has to be cut short. Sally desperately needs my help with her garage sale. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. You go right ahead.", he tells her. Even though he was lying.

"Thanks.", Kris says. With that, she leaves the house.

Tracy comes in the room. "I 'pay' with you, Pop.", she tells him. She then proceeds to take all the little pieces and put them all on one card. " 'Bino', I win.", Tracy says, with a laugh.

After a couple hours, Kris comes home from the garage sale. She gave Rick a gold watch, herself an electric mixer, and Tracy a thing that you put shapes in.

" 'Tank' 'ooh', Mommy!", Tracy says, as she takes it from her. "I put 'dis' in my room!"

"OK. In the toy box, I don't want it on the floor.", Kris calls after her.

"Yes, Mommy.", Tracy says. With that, she goes in her room to put the toy where it belongs.

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny enter the gym of Brenton High School. Where they see a large white banner, with the words, WELCOME CLASS of 1955, on it, written in large, deep blue letters.<p>

"It's noisy in here.", Danny comments, referring to all the chaos.

"David, it's so nice to see you again!", a blond woman says excitedly, as she comes up to him and gives him a hug.

"You too.", he tells her.

"I'm Susan Winters.", she tells June. "I'm Dave's old girlfriend."

"I'm June Nelson. I'm Dave's new wife.", she replies.

"Well, not exactly new.", Dave says. "It's been four years. And this is our son, Danny.", he continues, as he picks him up.

"How old is he?"

"Can you tell Susan how old you are?", David asks him.

Danny puts up three fingers.

"Three.", Susan says.

"In August, yeah.", David tells her.

"Three's a good age.", she comments.

"Why? Did you and David date for three years or something?", June asks smugly.

"As a matter of fact, we did.", Susan tells her, enthusiastically. "I'd introduce you to my husband and kids.", she says. "But I'm not sure where they are right now."

Just then, June's own voice talks out loud in her head. "Phew! Husband and kids.", the voice says, relieved. "That's the two best words I've heard tonight."

"It was nice seeing and meeting you guys."

"Thank you, same here.", June says, enthusiastically. Glad that she was now able, to mean it.

That being said, Susan walks away.

* * *

><p>Danny and Tracy are in Tracy's room playing.<p>

"Mommy 'gabe' 'dis' to me.", Tracy tells her cousin, as she shows him her new toy.

"I can do that, that's easy.", Danny comments. He then proceeds to put the circle shaped block into the circle shaped hole.

Tracy tries one and gets frustrated after a second. She bangs a star shaped block against the toy repeatedly.

"What's going on?", Rick asks, as he comes in the room.

"I can't do it.", Tracy says, in a pouty voice.

"Well, how about this?", he suggests. "If you can find the hole that this block goes in.", he says, as he holds it up. "I'll play you a song."

"OK.", she says, enthusiastically.

After a few minutes, Tracy finally puts the star shaped block into the star shaped hole.

"I did it!", she says excitedly.

"Good job.", Rick says. "Let me go get my guitar."

That being said, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Rick comes back in Tracy's room, with his guitar.<p>

"Do you want'a hear, Young World?", he asks them. "I did that song the year you were born, Danny. In high school and college, I took band for a semester and my teachers let me do solos once in awhile. So in 1962, I sang Young World in front of a whole audience."

That being said, Rick plays his guitar, while singing, Young World.

* * *

><p>At school, Ginger sees Wally walking down the hall with another girl.<p>

"Just hold it right there!", Ginger says, angrily.

"Hi, honey.", Wally greets her, enthusiastically. "This is Jacquelyn."

"Oh. Fatso and Jacquelyn, sitting in a tree. F-o-r-g-e-t-t-i-n-g about me!"

"I can explain.", he tells her. "Jacquelyn Peters, this is my girlfriend, Ginger Philips."

"That depends on whether your explanation is good or not!", Ginger snaps.

"I'm new here and Wally was just being a gentleman and showing me to my class."

"That's the truth, honest.", Wally replies.

"OK, I'm sorry.", Ginger says, with a sigh.

With that, the three of them walk to their destinations.


	45. Episode 45: Kris's Carnival Yard

**Episode 45:**

**Kris's Carnival Yard**

Kris comes in the back door with bags of groceries and puts them on the table.

"Fur 'petty' "! Tracy exclaims, as she takes a bag of something pink out of a bag.

"No, sweetie, that's not fur.", Kris tells her, "It's cotton candy. Mommy's gonna give them out at her carnival next week, OK?"

"What's a 'carnal'?", Tracy asks, confused.

"A carnival is a place where there's all kinds of games and rides.", Rick explains. "Except, in this case, there's no rides.", he concludes. "Mommy's just gonna set up a bunch of games in the backyard."

That being said, Tracy walks away, while Rick and Kris put the groceries away.

* * *

><p>Everyone is over at Rick and Kris's house to determine what teams they'd be on for the carnival. There were two hats. One was deep blue, with red on the front, to represent the red team. The other one was black, with blue on the front, to represent the blue team. Kris had an idea to blindfold everyone and have them touch a hat. The hat they touched was the team they'd be on.<p>

On the red team, there was Harriet, Rick, Kris, and June. On the blue team, there was Ozzie, David, Danny, and Tracy.

"I want'a be on Pop's team.", Tracy says, in a pouty voice.

"No, Tracy. Uncle David will cry if you're not on my team.", he tells her, through fake sobs.

"You don't need to 'ky', you a big boy.", she says.

"Maybe Uncle David's a wimp."

"Rick!", Dave says, exasperatingly.

"I'm just kidding.", Rick replies, with a sigh.

"Tracy, Grandpa's on your team as well.", Ozzie tells her.

"Yeah, and me too.", Danny says.

"You're a pretty lucky girl there to have Grandpa, Uncle David, and Danny on your team.", June tells her.

Tracy smiles and everything's OK again.

* * *

><p>Harriet is over at Rick and Kris's house, in the kitchen, helping make a cherry pie for the red team. Rick is in the other room, looking at a magazine, when the doorbell rings and he answers it to Wally.<p>

"Hi, Rick.", he greets him. "Can I judge the games for Kris's carnival Saturday?"

"Ask her, I don't know. And stop getting crumbs all over the floor, will ya?", he asks, exasperatingly. Rick was referring to M & M cookies that Wally was eating. Each time he talked, crumbs sprayed out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"I was gonna give you one.", Wally tells him. "But since you seem to have a little attitude with me, I might just change my mind. Just kidding.", he says, as he holds the box, of M & M cookies out to Rick. "You know I would never do that to you."

Just then, he hears Harriet say, from the kitchen, "One cup of sugar."

"What's this about one cup of sugar!?", Wally asks excitedly, as he comes in.

"Hi, Wally.", Harriet greets him, enthusiastically. "We're making a cherry pie for the carnival. Tomorrow, I'm going over to Dave and June's to help June make a blueberry one."

"OK, well just remember this.", Wally tells them. "I want a slice of both kinds." As he's about to leave, he remembers something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kris, is it OK if I judge the games at your carnival?"

"Sure.", Kris answers.

"Thanks.", Wally says. With that, he leaves the house.

* * *

><p>The whole Nelson clan is in Rick and Kris's back yard on the day of the carnival. The red team is dressed in red sweats. Where as the blue team is dressed in blue ones. Card tables lined the yard of fresh green grass, with a game on top of it.<p>

Wally comes in the gate. "I'm here to judge the games.", he announces enthusiastically, as he proceeds to put on his watch.

"Let me see that.", Dave says, as he holds out his hand. "A digital watch, Wally. Isn't that a little... Rick, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Immature?", Rick says.

"You know, Zeke and Charlie said that same thing yesterday. Just before I spilled malts on them at the malt shop.", Wally says, as he eyes the brothers, suspiciously.

"The watch is very nice.", Dave says, as he gives it back to him. "Isn't it, Rick?"

"Oh definitely. I don't know why they don't only have digital watches."

"OK, Rick, don't be too much of a suck up, now.", Dave tells him.

With that, everyone takes their seat to begin the first game.

* * *

><p>Just as a game is about to start, twelve-year-old Barry Martin and his five-year-old sister, Darcy, come in the gate. "OK, I'll ask her.", he says, exasperatingly. "Kris? Darcy wants to know if she can play the games at your carnival."<p>

"No, honey.", Kris tells her gently. "The games are just for our family. I'm sorry."

"See, told ya.", Barry says, in a smug tone of voice.

"You can watch.", Rick suggests.

"Say, thank you.", Barry tells her.

Darcy just stands there with a pouty expression on her face.

"Darcy Rose Martin. Say thank you or we're going home.", he says firmly.

"Thank you.", Darcy replies, with a slight smile.

"You're welcome.", Kris says. "Both of you, go have a seat in the grass over there."

That being said, the first game begins. For the first game, the red team had red Nerf balls. Where as the blue team had blue ones. They each had a minute to put them in their bucket.

"OK.", Wally says. "It looks like the red team won that game."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry.", Dave says to Danny and Tracy. "The blue team will win the next game, right?" He says this as he raises his hand for both of them to give him a five.<p>

"Hey, Grandpa wants one too.", Ozzie says, as he puts up his hand for Danny and Tracy to do the same.

"For the next game", Kris says. "As you can see, the red team has a slice of cherry pie on their plate. The blue team has a slice of blueberry."

"And, as you can see", Wally chimes in. "I have no plate and no pie."

"It's in the fridge, Wally.", Kris tells him.

"We saved you a slice of both kinds, just as you requested.", Harriet replies.

"That's what I like to hear.", he says enthusiastically, as he goes in the house to get his pies.

"I want a piece. I love cherry pie.", Darcy tells Barry, under her breath.

"Kris? Can Darcy have a piece? Cherry pie's her favorite."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. There's not enough.", Kris says.

"No fair, Wally gets a slice of both kinds.", Darcy says, in a pouty voice.

"I know, but he asked earlier.", Kris replies, gently. "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, you can come over and help me make a cherry pie, OK?"

"And I can have a slice of that!?", Darcy asks, excitedly.

"Even better.", Rick says, as he comes over to them. "How would you like to take the whole pie home?"

"Yes, thank you.", Darcy says, enthusiastically.

"Come on, you guys.", Wally tells Rick and Kris, impatiently. "Come sit down, I'm anxious to start."

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be having a judge for this game.", Rick replies.

For the next game, the red team had to eat their slice of cherry pie and the blue team had to eat their slice of blueberry - using only their mouth.

"Finished!", Wally says, with blueberry goo all over his face.

"I guess that means the blue team won more.", Dave tells Danny and Tracy with a smile.

* * *

><p>"OK, for the next game", Kris says. "Everyone has a piece of paper and a pen on their tables."<p>

"Except for Danny and Tracy.", Wally says.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Wally. Except for Danny and Tracy, who can't write yet. So Danny has a Humpty Dumpty coloring book and Tracy has a Bambi one. You have three minutes to think of as many 'N' words as you can and write them down on paper."

"I could do that.", Darcy says.

"You can not.", Barry tells her. "You don't even know how to make an 'N' yet."

"So, I know words that start with 'N'. Never, nothing, not, note, nose.", she says the word nose, as she touches her nose. "See, five words.", she says, in a sassy tone, as she puts up five fingers.

After looking over the papers, Wally found out that David had gotten the most words.

"Pop won the game, Danny.", David tells him, as he raises his hand for Danny to give him a five.

* * *

><p>"For the next game", Kris says. "Each team has a bucket of red or blue balloons. They have two minutes to see how many they can pop."<p>

After everyone pops a balloon, Tracy says, with her fingers in her ears, "Mommy, it too loud!"

"OK. Do you want'a be my special helper and help Mommy pass out this cotton candy?"

"Yeah."

"OK, give one to everyone. Good Girl.", Kris says.

After everyone receives a bag of cotton candy, they clean up the yard and then either go home or go inside.


	46. Episode 46: The Line Up

**Episode 46:**

**The Line Up**

Rick comes into the fraternity.

"Oh, Rick, I'm glad you're here.", Wally tells him, as he gets up from a table.

"How come? If you want'a borrow any money, you can forget it. I'm broke. Well, not exactly broke. I do have a ten, but I told Kris I'd spend that on a new pair of shoes for Tracy."

"It doesn't have anything to do with money.", Fred tells him.

"It doesn't?", Rick asks surprised.

"No, and don't sound so surprised.", Wally replies, exasperatingly.

"Sorry, Wally, but whenever you're involved, either food or money usually has something to do with it.", Rick tells him.

"This time it's different.", Zeke tells him. "Have a seat.", he says, as he pulls a chair out for Rick and puts a paper and pen in front of him.

"What is all this, anyway?", Rick wonders confused.

"Write down an idea you have for us to do for New Years Eve.", Lynn explains.

"Right. And when you're done, put it in this hat and later on we'll draw papers.", Sean concludes.

Rick writes something down on the paper and puts it in the hat.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Joe come into the house, holding something.<p>

"Hi, guys.", Harriet greets them, as she comes out of the kitchen. "What are those?"

"Confetti noise makers for New Years Eve.", Ozzie tells her. "Joe and I made them ourselves."

"Let me see.", Harriet says, as she holds out her hands. "Those are real cute.", she says, once she shakes them.

"Thanks, Harriet.", Joe replies. "Unlike Clara, you're actually a good sport about these."

"What do you mean?", she asks confused.

"That's why I'm over here.", Joe explains.

"Yeah, when we shook them for her, she claimed that they were so annoying, she kicked us out of the house.", Ozzie concludes.

"Her exact words, when we told her what they were for, were, 'Well then, why don't you use them on New Years Eve?' ", Joe says. He then proceeds to call Clara. "You said to call you when I was ready to come home.", he tells her on the phone. "No, Dear, I won't have the confetti noise makers with me.", Joe tells her. "No, Oz won't either. I'm coming home alone, I promise." With that, he hangs up the phone and leaves the house.

* * *

><p>At the fraternity, Wally says to everyone, enthusiastically, "OK, gang, it's time to draw a paper." He takes a paper out of a hat on the table. "Oh, here's a yawner." He then proceeds to read it to them. "For New years Eve, I would like everyone to write down their New Years resolution. Then, we'll all line up alphabetically and put them in this hat. Whose ever resolution gets chosen, they have to follow that for a whole week, starting on New Years Eve. OK, who thought of that boring suggestion?"<p>

"Look at the name.", Rick tells him, with a glare in his eyes.

"Rick Nelson.", Wally says surprised, once he reads it. "Oh Rick, I didn't say boring suggestion, I said, bowling suggestion. Fred, didn't you say you wanted to go bowling on New Years Eve?"

"We all wrote our suggestions down, Wally.", Fred tells him. "My suggestion was..."

"Oh, never mind.", Wally says, exasperatingly. "Just write down your New years resolution and stick it in this hat. If we're doing this alphabetically, then you're the first one."

After they all line up, first Fred puts his resolution in a hat. Followed by Lynn, Rick, Sean, Wally, and Zeke.

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Kris answers it. "Hello."<p>

"Kris, is Rick there?"

"Oh hi, Wally.", she greets him. "No, he just left. He took Tracy to the Emporium, to get her some new shoes."

"OK thanks.", he says. Then hangs up the phone.

Rick and Tracy are at the Emporium looking at shoes.

"I like 'dese', Pop, 'day' 'habe' ringers on 'dem'.", Tracy says, enthusiastically.

"You mean, bells?", Rick asks, with a smirk.

"Yeah, bells."

"Those are pretty.", he says. "Mommy will like those."

"Rick, Kris told me on the phone that you were here.", Wally says, as he walks over to him. "We're all meeting at the malt shop tomorrow at 3:00."

"I thought we were meeting at the fraternity.", Rick says, confused.

"Who told you that?"

"Sean."

"That was Sean. Plans have been changed and I'm telling you we're meeting at the malt shop."

"OK.", Rick says.

With that, he and Tracy go up to the counter to have her new pink shoes, with silver bells on them, checked out.

* * *

><p>Wally and the others are sitting at a table with their malts and ice cream.<p>

"Wally, I thought we'd meet at the fraternity today.", Sean tells him.

"I know. Rick said you told him that."

"So, what changed your mind?", Lynn wonders.

"Are you kidding?", Wally asks him. "It's New Years Eve. I'm not missing my chance to wear this.", he says, as he takes a silver crown, with a shiny 1966 on it, off his head.

"I doubt you would of missed your chance to wear the crown, Wally.", Fred tells him.

"Yeah, Jack's giving them out all week.", Zeke concludes.

Just then, Rick comes in, carrying Tracy. "Jack, can I get a chocolate malt for myself and a dish of Rocky Road ice cream for Tracy?"

"Sure, would you guys like a crown as well?"

"Tracy, do you want'a wear a crown?", Rick asks her.

"Like a 'pincess'!?", she asks, excitedly.

"That's right.", Jack says, with a smile.

"OK.", she says, enthusiastically.

"What color do you want? Silver or gold.", he asks her.

"Rainbow.", Tracy tells him.

"You only have two choices.", Rick tells her. "Silver or gold?"

"What 'cutter' you want, Pop?"

"Gold."

"I want 'gode' too."

"So, that's a chocolate malt, a dish of Rocky Road, and two gold, 1966 crowns.", Jack says.

Rick puts Tracy down and carries their order to the table, where Wally and the others are sitting.

* * *

><p>"OK, let's find out whose resolution will be chosen in 1966.", Rick says, enthusiastically. He takes a paper out of the hat and reads it out loud. "For my New Years resolution, I won't ask to borrow things. Such as money, school supplies, etc."<p>

"Who's that from, Rick?", Lynn asks him.

"Wally Plumstead.", he says, as he reads the paper.

"That's what I thought.", Lynn replies.

"You guys believe I can do this, right?"

"I don't know. What's in it for us, if you can't?", Rick asks him.

"When school starts up again, I'll take notes in the class of your choice, for each one of you, for a week.", Wally tells them.

"That's a good idea.", Rick says, enthusiastically. "I want Economics."

Everyone starts talking at the same time, about the class they want.

"Just a minute.", Wally says, as he puts up his hands. "I haven't lost yet."

* * *

><p>The phone rings and David answers it. "Hello."<p>

"Dave, it's Wally.", he tells him. "What's on tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm going to the New Years Eve Party at Mom and Pop's tonight anyway."

"Then, can I borrow your tv guide?"

"What's the matter with your tv guide?"

"It rained the other day.", Wally tells him.

"So?", Dave wonders, confused.

"That means, I forgot to bring it in before hand and, unfortunately, it got soaking wet."

"OK, you can borrow my tv guide."

"Thanks, Dave, I'll be right over. Oh, and please don't say anything to Rick about this."

"Rick, what's he got to do with anything?"

"Never mind.", he says, then hangs up the phone.

"Was that Wally?", June asks him, as she comes in the room.

"Yeah, he's coming over to borrow the tv guide. That's the third night in a row he's asked me, 'what's on tonight?' It's like he wants to change my name from, David Oswald Nelson, to David, The Human TV Guide, Nelson."

That being said, he leaves the room to go get the tv guide.

* * *

><p>That night, everyone is over at Ozzie and Harriet's house, for a New Years Eve Party.<p>

"To 1966.", Ozzie says, enthusiastically, as he raises his glass of champagne.

"I'll drink to that, Dad.", Kris says, as they all toast him.

"Grandpa.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

"OK, you guys can toast me too.", Ozzie tells Danny and Tracy, as he comes down to their level. He hits his glass lightly against Danny's sippy cup and Tracy's bottle of pink lemonade.

Just then, the phone rings. "Rick, would you get that for me please?", Harriet asks him.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Dear.", she says.

"Hello.", Rick says, on the phone.

"Dave, I was wondering. When do you want your tv guide back, that I borrowed today?", Wally asks him, on the other line.

"This isn't Dave, Wally.", Rick tells him.

"Oh Rick, hi.", Wally says, surprised.

"You lost the bet fair and square, and now you owe us. Let's see now, I want you to take notes in Economics class for me." He then starts telling him about the classes the others chose.

"Good bye, Rick. Enjoy 1966.", Wally says, enthusiastically. Then quickly, hangs up the phone.


	47. Episode 47: No Bad Words

**Episode 47:**

**No Bad Words**

Danny and Tracy are sitting on the floor in her room, looking at a book.

"Her hair looks stupid.", Danny says, referring to a girl in the book.

" 'Dat's' a bad word.", Tracy tells him. "So I 'habe' to pinch 'ooh'."

Once she does that, Danny yells out, "Ow!"

Just then, Rick comes in the room. "What happened?", he asks, in a shock.

"Tracy pinched me.", Danny tells him.

"Well, Tracy knows she'd be in gigantic trouble if she did that.", Rick says, as he eyes Tracy suspiciously.

"He say a bad word, Pop."

"Danny? Did you say a bad word?", Rick asks him.

"Yes.", Tracy answers.

"Tracy, I'm asking Danny. OK?"

Danny starts crying.

"It's OK.", he assures him. "You're not in trouble. Just tell Uncle Rick the truth."

"I said stupid.", Danny says through sobs.

" 'Dat's' a bad word. Isn't it, Pop?", Tracy asks him.

"No, it's not a bad word. So, what do you have to do?"

"It not a bad word.", Tracy tells Danny.

"I meant, give Danny a hug and tell him you're sorry for pinching him."

Once she does that, Rick leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Kris comes into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi, Kris.", Jack greets her. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a dish of lime sherbet, topped with whipped cream and pineapple chunks.", Kris tells him.

"Coming right up.", Jack tells her.

Once it's prepared, she takes it, and goes to sit down at a booth. After finishing, she goes back up to the counter. "Jack, I'd like to get some ice cream to go for Rick, Tracy, and Danny.", she tells him.

"OK, what does Tracy want?", he asks her.

"She wants a cup of rainbow sherbet, topped with gummy bears. Or as she calls them, teddy bears."

"And for the guys?"

"Danny wants a hot fudge sundae, topped with graham crackers and here's what Rick wants.", Kris tells him, as she hands him a folded up piece of paper. "Let me know if you need help reading it."

Jack squints, trying to make out what the order says, and read it. "Well, I know this says, of.", he says. "The rest of it, I need help with."

"Gladly.", Kris says. "He told me what it said, anyway."

The order was written by Rick like this:

"A cup of neapolitan ice cream, on the chocolate, put chocolate sprinkles, on the vanilla, put yogurt covered raisins, and on the strawberry put red hots."

Kris leaves, once her order is prepared.

* * *

><p>"So I guess it's your turn to go to the market today, huh?", Ozzie asks Harriet, as he comes in the room.<p>

"We'll see.", she tells him.

"What are you talking about? I went last time.", he replies confused.

"Sally taught us a game at the Women's Club meeting last week.", Harriet explains. "We were playing Bridge and wanted to decide who the dealer's gonna be. So Sally made this up. Put your fist out.", she instructs Ozzie.

Once he does that, she starts on the game.

"Now it's time to play our game, so please tell me, what's your name?"

"You know my name.", he tells her.

"Just answer the question. It's part of the game.", Harriet says, with a roll of her eyes.

"Ozzie.", he answers.

"O-z-z-i-e, and, you are not it. You're right, it's my turn to go to the market.", Harriet replies.

"Don't forget your list.", Ozzie tells her, as he takes it off the fridge and gives it to her.

"Oh yeah, thanks.", she says, as she takes it from him.

She goes to the closet, to get her purse, and with that, she leaves.

* * *

><p>"Dave, look what I got at the Emporium.", June says enthusiastically, as she carries it into the house.<p>

June was referring to a big picture of a garden, with a row of blue bonnets, daisies, and red tulips lining it. It also had a little boy and a little girl running through the garden, in the sunlight.

"Should we hang this up right here?", she says, as she holds it up on the wall, "or in our room?"

"I think it should go right here in the living room.", Dave says. "What do you think?"

"I think it should go in our room.", June replies.

"How about we get Danny's opinion on it?", David suggests. "Then he can either decide whether we draw papers or do a coin toss, regarding the decision."

"That's a good idea.", June says. "And you know, speaking of Danny, I need to go pick him up from Tracy's house."

That being said, she leaves.

* * *

><p>"Danny?", June asks him. "Pop and I would like to get your opinion on something."<p>

"What?", Danny asks.

"Where do you think we should hang this picture that Mommy bought?", Dave asks him, as he holds it up for him to see. "She wants to hang it in our room, but Pop wants to hang it in the living room here. What do you think?"

"I don't know.", Danny says.

"Let's draw papers.", David suggests.

"I like the one with the money.", Danny replies.

"He likes the one with the money, Pop.", June tells him. "Remember, you said he could make the decision."

"OK, we'll do a coin toss then.", Dave says, as he takes a quarter out of his pants pocket. "Heads, we hang it in the living room here and tails, we hang it in our room." Dave then proceeds to flip the coin. "Heads.", he says. "That means it goes in the living room here, just like Pop wanted.", he says enthusiastically, as he holds out his hand, for Danny to give him a low five.

"Fine, at least I lost fair and square.", June replies. "I'll go get the tools to hang it up.", she says.

She then leaves the room, to go get the hammer and nail.

* * *

><p>Wally and Ginger are at the malt shop, sitting at a booth, and Wally has a blindfold over his eyes, while Ginger feeds him foods. They were playing a taste test game, at Wally's request.<p>

"OK, this is the last one.", Ginger says, as she spoons something in his mouth.

"Vanilla pudding?", Wally guesses.

"Correct.", Ginger says. "You got everyone of them right."

"Fun Zone, here I come.", Wally says enthusiastically.

"Hey, what would I get if I won?", Ginger wonders. "We never discussed that."

"Well, what would you want?", Wally asks her.

"Dinner at the new restaurant down town.", she tells him.

"It's a good thing you didn't win then.", Wally says. "I'll tell you what. Since you brought all the foods, I'll buy you a malt."

"Buy?", Ginger asks confused.

"OK, give you a malt. Anyway, that doesn't matter. The point is, are you gonna take it or leave it?"

"Sure, I'll take a vanilla malt.", Ginger says.

"OK, I'll have a strawberry one.", Wally replies.

He then goes up to the counter to order the malts.

* * *

><p>Danny and Tracy are sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon.<p>

"Her dress is ugly.", Danny says.

Tracy smacks him on the leg, only to have Rick come in the room.

"Tracy, don't hit. We talked about that before.", he says firmly.

"But Pop, I didn't do it for reason.", she tells him.

"You mean, for no reason.", Rick corrects her. "Well then, why did you do it?"

"Danny say a bad word."

"Uncle Rick, is ugly a bad word?", Danny asks him.

"Absolutely not.", he tells him. "And, even if it was, Tracy still knows better not to hit, or pinch, or do anything naughty like that. Don't you?", he asks firmly.

Tracy nods somberly.

"That's why we need to talk. Let's go in Pop's room.", he says firmly, as he picks her up.

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave the room.

* * *

><p>Ozzie had just got done washing the car, when Darby comes over.<p>

"So Oz, what time are you gonna pick me up for our fishing trip tomorrow?", he asks him.

"It doesn't have to be me, does it?", Ozzie asks him.

"What a silly question.", Darby says. "I picked you up last time, so it's your turn."

"We'll find out.", Ozzie says. "Put your fists out."

"What's this?", Darby asks confused.

"Just do it. It's a game that Harriet taught me. Apparently, Sally made it up." Once Darby puts out his fists, Ozzie proceeds to start on the game. "Now it's time, to play our game. So please tell me, what's your name?"

"That depends.", Darby tells him. "Do you want my first name or my last name?"

"I don't care.", Ozzie replies.

"OK, I'll give you my last name. I never liked my first name, anyway. Darby.", he says.

"H-e-r-b, and you are not it.", Ozzie replies, with a teasing smile.

"Oz, you little trickster.", Darby says exasperatingly.

"You're not it, anyway.", Ozzie tells him. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 5:00."

"OK.", Darby says.

With that, he leaves.


	48. Episode 48: Ozzie's Big Surprise

**Episode 48:**

**Ozzie's Big Surprise**

Rick, Kris, and Tracy come in the back door of Ozzie and Harriet's house.

"Hi, Mom.", Kris greets her. "These are for Dad, from all three of us.", she says, as she hands her a bag.

"Oh, he'll like these.", Harriet says, enthusiastically, referring to Ozzie's birthday present and card.

Just then, Wally knocks and Harriet lets him in.

"Tracy, show Grandma what you got for Grandpa.", Kris says.

" 'Nummers'.", Tracy says, as she holds a numbers candle out to Harriet.

"Numbers, that's right.", Harriet tells her.

"Do you know what numbers they are?", Rick asks her.

" 'Nummers'.", Tracy says again.

"I think that's a no, Pop.", Kris says, with a chuckle.

"Fifty-nine. It's how old Grandpa's gonna be on his birthday.", Rick tells her.

"Wow! The last year in his fifties!", Wally says, surprised. "He's certainly not getting any younger, is he?"

"What do you want, Wally?", Rick asks, with a sigh.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who also has a birthday coming up? Don't forget, your Dad's and my birthday are just a day apart."

"Sorry. What do you want, King Wally?"

"I'll ignore that tone of sarcasm and tell you. Here.", he says, as he hands Rick something.

"You're having a birthday party at the malt shop this year?", Rick asks him, as he looks up from reading the invitation.

"Yeah. Jack said he'd make a suicide malt just for me. Well, catch you later, gang."

"Bye, Wally.", they all say.

* * *

><p>Danny is sitting at the kitchen table when David comes in the room.<p>

"Hi, Pop.", Danny says, enthusiastically. "I'm making Grandpa a birthday card."

"I see that.", David tells him. "You got everything you need here. Except, a couple of these things you're not supposed to use unattended."

"That's right, young man.", June says, as she comes in the room. "Like the glue, the scissors."

"I want'a make Grandpa a birthday card.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

"You can.", David tells him. "Pop will help you."

After light blue construction paper is made into a card, Danny says, "Write, 'Happy Birthday Grandpa', on it."

"OK, and what do you want it to say on the inside?"

"I want it to say, 'Even though you're old, I still love you."

"OK.", David says with a chuckle, as he writes everything down in green marker.

"Can we put the shiny stuff on it too?", Danny asks.

"You mean the glitter?"

"Yeah."

"OK. What color do you want? Silver or Gold."

Danny chooses the silver one and the card is finished.

* * *

><p>Harriet is in the kitchen, with everyone gathered around the table. "I wanted to talk to you about your jobs for the party.", she tells them. "Dave, your job is to purchase the cake and ice cream. You know what kind of cake to get, right?"<p>

"How could I forget. Pop's been hinting at a German chocolate one ever since Valentine's Day."

"June and Kris, you have the job of helping me set up decorations. And Rick, I think you said something about putting together a band for your Dad."

"Yeah. I'll pick the song and have everyone draw out of a hat, the instrument they're gonna play."

"What you gonna do, 'Gamma'?", Tracy asks.

"Besides setting up decorations, Grandma is gonna have the job of getting Grandpa down to the Men's Club, where the party's gonna be held.", Harriet says.

"How are you gonna do that?", Danny asks.

"Good question. I don't have a good answer for you yet though."

After visiting for a few minutes, everyone leaves.

* * *

><p>Everyone is gathered around the living room at Rick and Kris's house.<p>

"OK. I decided on 'Poor Little Fool' for the song.", Rick tells them. "In this hat are names of instruments. The paper you draw is the instrument you're gonna play."

"Pop, what does this say?", Danny asks, once he draws his paper. After telling him what it says, Danny says, "I don't want that one. I want'a pick again."

"Remember what Uncle Rick said." June tells him.

"He said he decided on 'Poor Little Fool' for the song.", Danny says.

"He also said that the instrument you pick is the one you're gonna play.", Dave reminds him.

"OK.", Danny says, with a sigh.

After everyone draws a paper, they all leave, after visiting for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Wally and the others are sitting at a table, with party hats on.<p>

"Here, Wally. Here's your suicide malt.", Jack says, as he puts it down in front of him. "All thirty-one flavors in one glass."

"Happy Birthday to me.", Wally says, enthusiastically.

"Would the rest of you like anything?", Jack asks.

"No thanks.", Fred replies. "We'll just take sips of Wally's malt."

"Nothing doing, Frederick Ethan Marshall.", Wally says firmly, as he holds the glass close to himself.

"OK, then how about running cheese burgers, fries, and vanilla malts all around the table.", Fred says.

"Uh... guys.", Rick says.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Make Rick's a chocolate malt." Fred, Lynn, Zeke, Charlie, and Wally all say in unison.

"Coming right up.", Jack says, with a chuckle.

After finishing their food, Wally says, "My Mom bought me cupcakes."

"Cause he's still Mommy's little boy.", Charlie says, in a babyish tone of voice.

"Unless you don't want one too, can the mockery.", Wally tells him.

After singing Happy Birthday, they all enjoy white cup cakes, with white frosting and aquamarine sprinkles on them. The color to represent, Wally's birthstone.

* * *

><p>Harriet, June, and Kris are at the Men's Club, setting up the decorations.<p>

"How's this, Mom?", June asks her, as she shows her a red balloon she just blew up.

"Excellent.", Harriet says, enthusiastically. "Kris, how are you coming?", Harriet asks.

Kris tries to blow up an orange balloon, which ends up popping. "I'm coming fine.", Kris says. "It's the balloon that's going."

After colorful balloons, streamers, and a dark blue banner of 'Happy Birthday Ozzie' is hung up, Harriet, June, and Kris stand back to admire their work.

"OK, we're just about ready to start the party.", Harriet says, enthusiastically. "June, call up Dave and have everyone come down now."

"What do you want me to do, Mom?", Kris asks her.

"Come with me.", Harriet says. "You can help me think of ideas on how to get Ozzie down here."

That being said, Kris and Harriet leave.

* * *

><p>"Here's the cake.", Dave says, as he puts a German chocolate one, with the words, 'Happy Birthday Ozzie' on it, written in red, on the table at the Men's Club.<p>

"I picked out the color on the cake.", Danny says, enthusiastically.

"Yes, and he also picked out the ice cream.", David tells them.

"Chocolate Chip.", Danny says, as he puts it on the table.

Kris and Harriet come back with Ozzie, who's blindfolded.

"Surprise!", everyone yells.

"Happy Birthday.", Harriet says enthusiastically, as she takes off his blindfold.

"That's really nice of you.", Ozzie says, enthusiastically. "Thanks, everyone."

"Look, 'Gampa', card." Tracy says, as she holds something out to him.

"What do we have here?", Ozzie asks, as he proceeds to open it.

Ozzie opens up an envelope, with a deep blue card inside. On the card was a sleeping man, with the words, 'Have a Good Sleep'. On the inside, it said, 'and when you awake, have yourself some birthday cake'. Underneath those words was a slice of chocolate cake.

"Let's do that.", Ozzie says. "That cake is calling to me."

* * *

><p>After some cake and ice cream is eaten, and the rest of the cards and presents are opened, Rick says, "Pop, I've got a surprise for you."<p>

"More?", Ozzie asks, enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Well actually, we all have a surprise for you. So just sit tight."

Rick plays his guitar, while singing, 'Poor Little Fool'. With, Danny and Tracy on toy guitars, Dave and June on flutes, Kris on a tambourine, and Harriet on a saxophone. Once the song concludes, the party's over, and everyone leaves.


	49. Episode 49: Rick's All Night Guest

**Episode 49:**

**Rick's All Night Guest**

Rick and Tracy are at the market.

" 'Orka'. ", Tracy says, as she points.

"Okra, that's right.", Rick says with a smirk, as he picks up a bag and puts it in the cart.

"Fried okra is my favorite vegetable.", a woman behind them replies.

Rick turns around to the familiar voice. "Jill Dunsworth.", he says surprised.

"Rick Nelson, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here. This is my little girl, Tracy." he says, as he picks her up.

"Hi, Tracy.", Jill greets her. "So you're married now?"

"Oh, yes. Believe me, if I wasn't, I'd have alot of explaining to do to my folks."

"I'm married as well. My husband's on a business trip, though. I'll see you later."

"Who's 'dat', Pop?", Tracy asks, once Jill had left.

"That was Pop's old girlfriend.", Rick tells her, as he puts her in the cart. "I dated her before I married Mommy."

As he's putting his groceries on the conveyor belt, Jill comes back in, with some unfortunate news. "I can't get my car started."

"I can take you home, that's no problem.", Rick tells her.

"I actually can't go home tonight. I have an exterminator coming."

"Why don't you stay with us for a night?", he suggests.

"Thank you. If you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"I'll have to call my wife, but I'm sure it won't be."

* * *

><p>Kris is in the kitchen, talking to Rick, on the phone. "If she's your old girlfriend, then forget it!", she says, exasperatingly.<p>

Just then, Ozzie and Harriet come in the back door.

"Hi, Kris", Harriet greets her. "I came to return this pan."

"And I came to return this golf club to Rick.", Ozzie says.

"Hold on, your folks just walked in. Mom, what would you say if Dad asked you if his old girlfriend could stay a night with you guys?"

"She'd say, I'd rather see a pig fly.", Ozzie tells her.

"That's what I thought.", Kris replies.

"On the other hand", Harriet says. "It wouldn't matter, if she was married, I'd let her come, then."

"Oh, I forgot to ask that question. Rick says she is, but her husband's on a business trip. OK, she can come.", Kris says, with a sigh.

With that, she hangs up the phone, where as Ozzie and Harriet leave the house.

* * *

><p>Danny is sitting at the kitchen table, coloring a picture, when he takes a white crayon out of the box. He breaks it in half, only to have Dave and June come in the room.<p>

"Daniel, did you break that crayon?", June asks firmly.

"I wanted to make it a baby one, Mommy.", he tells her.

"If you can't be nice to the crayons, Pop's gonna put them away for awhile.", David tells him, as he picks some crayons off the table and puts them back in the box. "No more coloring for three hours.", he says firmly. "You go find something else to do."

Danny starts crying.

"You need to dry up.", David tells him.

"If all you want'a do is cry, you can sit in your room and do that. I don't think you want'a do that. In fact, I know you don't want'a do that. June says, with emphasis.

Danny dries his tears.

"That's more like it.", David says.

With that, he takes the box of crayons and walks away.

* * *

><p>Rick, Jill, and Tracy come in the back door, carrying bags of groceries.<p>

"Mommy, 'dis' is Jill Dumbworse."

"That's Dunsworth, sweetheart.", Jill corrects her, with a laugh.

"Thanks for the introduction, Tracy.", Kris says. "Now give Mommy that loaf of bread and go play in your room. I'm Kris.", she tells Jill, once Tracy leaves.

"Nice to meet you.", Jill replies.

"So, you're Rick's old girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes."

"My very old girlfriend.", Rick replies with emphasis. "Not old in age or anything, I just mean old as in from the past. Oh, would you look at the time!", he says, as he quickly looks at his watch. "I think I'll stop over by Wally's. That little weasel probably needs to borrow some money from me again."

"I thought you just loaned him some money yesterday.", Kris says, confused.

"I did?"

"The five dollar bill.", she reminds him.

"Oh, that. Well then, I'll think of someplace to go."

"Oh, you're planning on walking someplace?", Kris asks him.

"No, I have a car."

"Yes. But, do you have keys?"

"Of course."

"With you?"

With that, Rick quickly walks away to get his keys.

* * *

><p>June is sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine, when Danny comes in the room.<p>

"Mommy, can I color now?", he asks her.

"No, I'm sorry, Dear. You still have another hour to go.", June tells him, as she looks at the clock on the wall.

"I can't tell time yet. How long is that?"

"It's how long Mommy takes in the shower.", Dave says, as he comes in the room.

"I do not.", June replies in a 'don't be ridiculous' tone.

"Just kidding. It's how long Uncle Rick used to take. I'm not kidding about that.", Dave says with, emphasis.

"Did he really take that long?", June asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Then Mom straightened him up."

"How did she do that?", June wonders.

"She said, you take that long of shower again young man, you're grounded for a whole weekend."

"Danny, go play and Mommy will tell you when you can color again, OK?", June tells him.

"OK.", Danny replies, with a sigh.

That being said, he walks away.

* * *

><p>Rick, Jill, and Tracy are sitting down to dinner, when Wally knocks on the back door and Rick answers it.<p>

"Hi, Rick.", Wally greets him. "Here's that album I borrowed from you the other day."

"Thanks.", Rick says, as he takes it from him.

"Hi there, I'm Wally.", he says, in a smiley, flirtatious voice.

"Wally, this is my old girlfriend, Ginger."

"Jill.", she corrects.

"I'm sorry, Jill.", Rick says, editing. "Ginger is Wally's girlfriend. She is still your girlfriend, isn't she?", Rick asks, as he eyes him, suspiciously.

"Yes. Kris, I've gotta hand it to you.", Wally says.

"Why?"

"You're so understanding. You let your husband's old girlfriend be company. Ginger and I aren't even married and if she even saw me with another girl, she would probably..."

With that, Rick puts a big spoonful of mashed potatoes into Wally's mouth. As if to say, shut up! We don't want'a hear it.

* * *

><p>"It's Mommy's turn to give you a bath and get you ready for bed tonight, isn't it?", Kris asks Tracy, once dinner is finished.<p>

"Yeah.", Tracy says.

"Can I do it?", Jill asks Kris.

"No, you not 'fenly'.", Tracy tells her.

"What do you mean, I'm not friendly?", Jill wonders.

"I think what she's trying to say, in her own little way, is since you're not exactly a friend of ours, she doesn't know you.", Rick tells her.

"I'll tell you what? Let Jill give you a bath and get you ready for bed and Mommy will be in there the whole time, OK?", Kris tells Tracy.

"OK.", Tracy replies.

After Tracy is given a bath and gotten ready for bed, Kris tells Jill, "Wait here and I'll go make up your bed for you."

"Mommy.", Tracy says, in a whiny voice.

"Sorry. Come with me and I'll make up your bed for you.", Kris corrects herself.

"I'll help.", Jill replies.

With that, she and Kris leave to go make up the hide a bed.

* * *

><p>Kris had just put the last pancake on the plate, when Tracy wakes up crying.<p>

"Tracy's awake.", Kris tells Rick. "It's your turn to change and dress her."

"Of course you can be in there, but is it OK if I do those things?", Jill asks him.

"Sure.", Rick replies.

Once Tracy is changed, and dressed, and carried to the kitchen for breakfast, Jill asks Rick and Kris if she can talk to them privately, in the other room.

"Sure.", Kris says.

"You're probably wondering why I've been wanting to take over for you guys, with Tracy.", Jill begins. "You see Kevin, that's my husband, and I are trying, but we don't have any kids yet. I think Tracy's so cute. Kids at her age are so sweet and innocent."

"Thank You.", Rick says. "She definitely is, but she also has her moments of keeping us on our toes."

Just then, they hear a crash in the kitchen. Rick, Kris, and Jill come in to see cocoa powder all over the floor.

"I make hot 'chockit' for 'eveybody'.", Tracy says.

"No. You don't get hot chocolate, unless it's a really cold day.", Kris reminds her, as she sweeps it up.

Then Rick looks at Jill, as if to say, 'See what I mean? She keeps us on our toes.'

Jill leaves, after enjoying a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice.


	50. Episode 50: The Stolen Object

**Episode 50:**

**The Stolen Object**

Rick and Tracy come in the back door, carrying bags of groceries, and put them on the table.

"Did you get everything on the list?", Kris inquires, as she comes in the room.

"Sure did.", Rick says, as he unloads the bags and names the groceries. "Milk, bread, eggs, Almond Joy candy bar. Tracy, what's this?", he asks confused.

"It's mine. I put it in 'da' cart."

"No, it's not yours. Pop didn't pay for it."

"But, I wanted it. Open it!", she says, in a demanding voice.

"In the first place", Rick tells her. "That is not the way to ask, and in the second place, we have to give the candy bar back. It's been stolen."

" 'Solen'?", Tracy asks, confused.

"Stolen, that's right. Stealing is a very naughty thing to do."

"I 'dust' take one bite, 'kay'.", Tracy says, as she takes the candy bar away from him.

"No, give it to Mommy.", Kris says, as she holds out her hand.

"No.", Tracy says in a whiny voice, as she holds it out of her reach.

"Do I need to punish you?", Kris asks firmly. Tracy gives back the candy bar. "That's what I thought.", Kris says, as she takes it.

"I'll take you back to the market and you can apologize to the clerk.", Rick tells her.

"OK.", Tracy says, with a sigh. With that, she walks away.

* * *

><p>At the market, Rick is holding Tracy, standing behind a customer. As soon as the customer finishes, he goes up to the counter.<p>

"Yes Sir, can I help you?", the clerk asks him.

"Hi.", Rick greets him. "My little girl took this candy bar.", he says, as he takes it out of his pants pocket. "I had no idea about it, until we got home. What do you say?", Rick asks Tracy, under his breath.

"Sorry.", Tracy tells him.

"That's OK.", the clerk replies with a smile. "Thank you for bringing the candy bar back."

That being said, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Harriet answers it.<p>

"Hi, Harriet.", Joe greets her. "Where's Oz?"

"Right here.", Ozzie says, as he comes out of the kitchen. "Would you like a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich?"

"Oh, you're making lunch today?"

"Yeah, isn't that something?", Harriet asks, enthusiastically. "He offered to do that while I write this letter to my Mother."

"So, how 'bout' it?", Ozzie asks Joe. "Do you want one or not?"

"If you have crunchy peanutbutter and grape jelly, the answer's definitely yes.", Joe says, enthusiastically.

"I have both. So that's three crunchy peanutbutter and grape jelly sandwiches, coming up."

"No. Remember I said I wanted creamy peanutbutter and strawberry jelly.", Harriet reminds him.

"My mistake, sorry. OK then, two crunchy peanutbutter and grape jelly sandwiches, coming up.", Ozzie corrects himself. He then proceeds to start on the sandwiches.

* * *

><p>June comes out of the kitchen, where she finds Dave sitting in a chair, reading the paper. "I finished paying all the bills.", she announces. "Anything interesting in the paper today?"<p>

"Not so far.", David tells her, as he skims through it. "Yeah, here's something.", he says enthusiastically, as an ad catches his eye. "Sign up for your favorite couples activity.", he reads. "Would that be something you'd be interested in?"

"Maybe. What choices do they have?", June inquires.

"OK. I'll read you the list and you tell me yes or no to the choices. Shuffle Board."

"That was one game I was never any good at, so no.", June says with emphasis.

Dave continues down the list, either checking it off or crossing it out, depending on what the answer is.

* * *

><p>Rick comes into the malt shop, carrying Tracy. "Hi, Jack.", he greets him. "Tracy, can you tell Jack what you want?", Rick asks his daughter.<p>

"I want'a cheese 'burder'.", Tracy says.

"With fries, right?", Rick asks her.

"No Pop, tots."

"Oh, tatertots. I'm sorry. What would you like to drink?"

" 'Appa' 'Duice'."

"So that's a cheese burger, tater tots, and an apple juice.", Jack says, with a smile.

"And, I'll have a B.L.T., onion rings, and a..."

"OK.", Jack says, quickly cutting him off.

"Don't you want'a know what I want to drink?", Rick asks confused.

"No, you're chocolate malt is coming up."

"Very funny.", Rick says, sarcastically. "It just so happens that I'd like a rootbeer float, today."

"Coming right up.", Jack replies.

As soon as the order's prepared, Rick puts Tracy down, and carries the tray to a booth, where Wally's sitting.

"Rick, what are the answer's in that English test we're taking tomorrow?"

"Tell Wally, if he didn't study, then it's his own fault.", Rick replies, talking to Tracy.

"Tell Pop, if he gives me one answer, I'll give him a bite of my Oreo sundae."

"Just a bite?", Rick asks confused. "What's the big deal about that? The whole sundae would be better than a bite, anyway."

"Oh, you're gonna have to give me more answers than one,if you want the whole thing.", Wally tells him.

"I don't wanta sit here and listen to this blackmail. Do you, Tracy?"

"Where 'da' mail, Pop? 'Dare' no letter. And, is all mail back?"

"No, all mail's not black. It's just a saying. A saying that you're too young to understand right now."

"But, what's it mean?", Tracy asks, in a whiny voice.

"Finish up and we're going home. That's what it means."

After finishing their food, Rick and Tracy leave.

* * *

><p>"Pop? Hep me put 'dis' on.", Tracy says, once they get home. "I hear 'missick'.", she says, as she hands her Dad a record.<p>

"Did you go in Pop's room and get one of my records without my permission?", he asks, firmly.

"Yes."

"That's not nice. You don't take things that don't belong to you."

"But we not at 'da' market.", Tracy insists.

"That doesn't matter.", Kris tells her, as she looks up from reading her book. "You still don't take things that don't belong to you. Especially at the market. Now, go put the record back where you found it." Once Tracy leaves, Kris asks Rick a question. "I guess you learned a lesson, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?", Rick asks, confused.

"Always put your records where she can't reach them."

"You're absolutely right.", Rick says. "I'll go do that right now." That being said, he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are doing their activity, when they see Ozzie and Harriet's car driving up.<p>

"Look, honey.", Dave says, enthusiastically. "It's Mom and Pop. What brings you guys here?", he wonders.

"Your Dad and I signed up for ping pong.", Harriet tells him. "What made you guys decide on pottery?"

"June wanted an activity that would put us to work.", David says, as he gets his wheel going.

"You liked that bowl of clay that Danny made you in Sunday School for Father's Day.", June reminds him.

"That's true, but all I did with that was put it on the mantel. I didn't have to work on anything."

"Come on, it's fun.", June insists. "I took it in 4th. grade and had so much fun in that class."

"Well, come on Ozzie. We've got a ping pong game to play.", Harriet tells him.

"I'll tell you what.", Ozzie says. When we're all finished here, I'll buy everyone something at the malt shop."

"Good idea, thanks Pop.", David says, enthusiastically.

With that, everyone proceeds to start, on their activity.

* * *

><p>Ozzie, Harriet, Dave, and June come into the malt shop.<p>

"Hi, Jack.", David greets him. "I want a black walnut malt, with whipped cream, nuts, a cherry..."

"Wow, wow, wow, hang on.", Jack says, as he puts up his hand. "What's with all the festive toppings? You usually just get a plain malt."

"Pop's picking up the check."

"I'll also be picking up more hours at my job, if I go broke." Ozzie replies. "Just kidding. Go ahead, Dave, and get what you want."

"OK. Well, in that case. Jack, can you add some chocolate syrup, as well?"

"Sure."

"I'll have a dish of Rocky Road ice cream, with all those festive toppings that David has on his malt.", June orders.

"Oh honey, I just remembered, we should get a malt for Danny, as well."

"How come?", June wonders.

"Because, the last time I came home with a malt for myself, he drank most of it, remember?"

"Oh yeah.", June says.

Ozzie orders a dish of Tutti Frutti ice cream and Harriet orders a plain, white chocolate malt. Once their order's prepared, they take it and go sit down at a booth.

After everyone finishes their malts and ice cream, Dave goes back up to the counter. "Here, Jack.", he says, as he takes money out of his pants pocket. "Give Danny what I have, but hold the nuts."

Once the malt is prepared, everyone leaves.


	51. Episode 51: Turquoise and David

**Episode 51:**

**Turquoise and David**

June comes home with boxes from the Emporium. "Danny!", she calls into the other room. When there's no answer, she calls again.

"Danny!" Still no answer. "Daniel Nelson, come here please.", June says, firmly.

"What?", Danny says, once he comes.

"Mommy got you some new clothes.", June tells him.

"Did you get me the shirt with the doggy on there!", he asks, excitedly.

"I sure did.", June holds up a red long sleeved shirt, with a brown furry dog on it, wearing a red collar. "Do you want'a try it on?"

"No, it fits fine.", Danny says quickly, as he snatches the shirt away from her.

"I'm sure it does.", Dave says with a smirk and a shrug, once Danny leaves.

"I got you something as well.", June tells him, as she holds up a turquoise blue short sleeved, buttoned down shirt.

"Thanks. I'll go try it on."

"Well, how's it look?", David asks her, once he comes back out.

"Nice."

"Thanks." The doorbell rings and he answers it. "Miss Edwards, what brings you here?"

"Hi, Dave.", she greets him. "I wanted to bring you these papers on this law case we're working on."

"OK, thanks. I'll read them over."

"Would you like a cup of tea or something, Miss Edwards?", June asks her.

"No thanks. I need to get home. I like your shirt.", she tells Dave, noticing what he's wearing. "Turquoise is my favorite color."

"Thanks.", he says.

With that, she leaves.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy are at the park.<p>

"Do you want me to give you another push.", he asks her.

"No. I 'pay' on 'da' 'side', now."

"You want'a play on the slide now. Ok.", Rick says, as he lifts her out of the baby swing. "No, go up the ladder.", he tells her, referring to the slide. "Tracy.", he says firmly, once she disobeys.

"I not hurt 'mysef', Pop.", Tracy tells him, as she proceeds to go up the slide again.

Rick lifts her down. "OK, we're going home.", he tells her. Tracy starts crying. "What did Pop say?", Rick asks her, under his breath.

"Go up 'da' ladder.", she says through sobs.

"That's right. So, you don't get to play when you don't listen."

Tracy continues to cry, when Rick gets an idea. "We won't go home.", he tells her.

" 'Tanks', Pop.", she says, through a tear stained smile.

"Hold on.", he says, as he wipes her tears away, with the back of his hand. "We won't go home, but we will sit in the car for ten minutes."

That being said, Rick carries Tracy to the car, where he buckles her in her car seat.

* * *

><p>Rick and Tracy come into the malt shop.<p>

"I 'dust' want a 'nemon' 'mot', Pop."

"No. You can have a lemon malt, but you need to have some lunch, as well."

"But, I not hungy.", she says, in a whiny voice.

"Well, if Mommy finds out I gave you a malt and not lunch first, she is not gonna be happy with me.", Rick says, with emphasis.

"So, don't tell her.", Wally suggests, overhearing them as he comes in.

"Yeah.", Tracy agrees. "Don't tell her."

"There's an example I want'a set for my young daughter. Thanks, Wally." Rick says, sarcastically. "Pop will share his hamburger, Coke, and French fries with you, OK?", he tells Tracy.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same, Jack.", Wally tells him.

"Coming right up.", Jack replies.

"Danny says, 'dat's' 'cod' 'cupping'.", Tracy says.

"What's called cupping?", Rick asks her.

"When two 'tings' 'da' same."

"I think he meant copying.", he says, with a smirk. With that, he and Wally take their trays of food and go sit down at a booth.

* * *

><p>Ozzie is sitting on the couch watching TV, when Harriet comes in the room. "You better hurry and get dressed.", she tells him. "The movie starts at 7:00 and we told Joe and Clara we'd meet them there."<p>

"What movie are we seeing again?", Ozzie wonders, as he turns off the TV.

"The First Door to Success."

"Did Clara pick that one out?", he asks her.

"No, you did."

"Oh. Well, in that case. I probably won't sleep through it. I always sleep through a movie that Clara picks out."

"I know what you mean.", Harriet says. "Last time, I had to splash cold water on my face five times, just to stay awake."

"I actually fell asleep.", Ozzie says. "Then when I woke up, I had to give the excuse that I was up late the night before."

"I remember.", Harriet tells him. With that, she and Ozzie leave the house.

* * *

><p>Dave comes home with a box from the Emporium. "Junie, I'm home!", he calls, as he comes in the front door.<p>

"Hi.", she greets him. "I see you did some shopping.", she says, as she takes the box out of his hand.

"Well actually...", he begins.

June opens up the box, with a turquoise sundress inside. "It's beautiful.", she says, enthusiastically, as she holds it up. "I'll go try it on."

"I'm sorry, honey.", Dave tells her. "It's not for you. It's for Miss Edwards. "Her birthday's tomorrow."

"I see.", June says somberly, as she puts the dress back in the box.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"It's on the stove.", June tells him. "Danny, dinner!", she calls, into the other room.

"I want a taco.", Danny says, enthusiastically.

"They're bean burritos.", David tells him. "Go get in your chair and Pop will bring you one."

That being said, Dave, June, and Danny sit down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Dave and June are resting in bed, when June falls into a dream.<p>

**June's Dream**

Miss Edwards comes into the office of Dobson and Kelley.

"Surprise!", everyone yells.

"Happy Birthday, Connie.", David says, enthusiastically.

"Thanks.", she says. "You sure got alot of turquoise things here. Turquoise balloons, turquoise streamers, a turquoise, 'Happy Birthday Connie', banner."

"I remember you said it was your favorite color. I even have, Happy Birthday Connie, written in turquoise on the cake.", he tells her, as he shows her the chocolate cake, with the writing on it.

"Hey, Connie. Do you want'a open presents now?"

"Good idea, Mr. Kelley.", Dave says. "Open mine first, Connie.", he says, as he hands her the box.

"Thanks, Dave.", she says, enthusiastically, once she opens it.

"Sure. June thought it was for her. And get this. She even wanted to try it on."

That being said, both David and Miss Edwards go into hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you guys, it's not funny.", June says, exasperatingly, as she lays in bed.<p>

"What's not funny?", David inquires.

"You and Miss Edwards were laughing at me, because I thought the turquoise sundress was for me.", June explains.

"Oh. It was only a dream. I didn't really laugh at you when you thought that. Did I?"

"I guess not."

"You doubt Miss Edwards would too, right? I'm not even gonna tell her."

"How about you don't even give it to her.", June suggests.

"What's this?", he asks, confused.

"Give me the dress instead. Then tomorrow, we'll go shopping at the Emporium and pick something out for her."

"OK, but..."

"Yes, it'll be something turquoise.", she tells him, as if she read his thoughts.

"How did you know what I was gonna ask?"

"Just a feeling. Now, I feel like going back to sleep."

"OK. Good night, sweetheart.", David says, as he gives her a peck on the lips. "And, please. Don't have anymore ridiculous dreams."

"I won't.", June says, with a chuckle. With that, she and Dave, go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dave, June, and Danny are walking down the aisle at the Emporium.<p>

"Hi, Kris.", June greets her. "Are you buying something as well?"

"Yes and no.", Kris tells her. "Rick claims these shoes hurt his feet. So I'm exchanging them for another pair."

"Where's Tracy?", Danny asks.

"She's at home with Uncle Rick. They were watching Jetsons when I left."

"She can watch it at my house.", he suggests.

"Sounds like somebody misses his cousin.", Dave says, with a chuckle. "We need to have Tracy come over and play soon, don't we?", he asks, as he picks him up.

"Yeah. Today?"

"No, we can't do it today."

"But my room's clean.", Danny says, in a whiny voice. "And I have new legos."

"Well, Tracy has new bubble bath.", Kris tells him. "I'll tell her I saw you. And that you were asking about her. Bye, guys." That being said, she leaves.

After more browsing, David came across a present for Miss Edwards. A set of turquoise blue pot holders. After having them checked out, Dave, June, and Danny leave.


	52. Episode 52: Unplanned Slumber Party

**Episode 52:**

**Unplanned Slumber Party**

The phone rings and Kris answers it. "Hello."

"Kris, can I talk to Rick? Please."

"No.", Kris says, firmly.

"OK. Should I call back later?", he asks confused.

"No. I'm sorry Dave, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Tracy. She spilled her box of animal crackers and ate one off the floor."

"It 'sill' 'tase' good, Mommy. Here, 'ty' one.", Tracy says, as she tries to put an animal cracker in her mouth.

Kris has her mouth tightly closed and is shaking her head, no. "I'm trying to talk to Uncle David, go away. Rick's not home right now.", Kris tells David, on the phone.

"I'm home!", Rick calls, from the other room.

"Never mind, he just walked in. It's your brother.", Kris tells Rick, as she hands him the phone.

"Thanks. Hi Dave, what's up? Next Friday night? I think I can. Just Michelle? OK, I'll see her then."

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?", Kris inquires, once he hangs up the phone. "And who's Michelle?", she asks, as she eyes him suspiciously.<p>

"David's best friend in junior high was Mark Andrews.", Rick explains. "He has two little girls now. Originally, Mark asked Dave and June if they could take Michelle for a night, while he and his wife Karen go to a Motel. But Dave figured that, since you and I have a little girl of our own, Michelle would have more fun over here."

"I see.", Kris says. "What about the other one?", she inquires.

"Lisa? Oh, she's going to Mark's parents house."

Just then, the phone rings again. "Hello."

"Rick?"

"Yeah."

"This is James Parker, your neighbor down the street."

"Oh, hi.", Rick greets him.

"Hi. I'm going on a business trip to Florida next week. It's only for one night. So, Carol and I were wondering, can you and Kris take the girls next Friday night?"

"Heather and Courtney, sure."

"What 'bout' 'Header' and 'Corney', Pop?", Tracy inquires.

"I'll tell you later.", he tells her, under his breath. That being said, he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>"So, Pop. Did you talk to Uncle Rick about taking the girl next Friday night?", Danny asks, as he comes in the room.<p>

"In the first place, her name is Michelle, and in the second place, yes. I talked to Uncle Rick and he's fine with it."

"Good. 'Cause' unless it's Tracy, no girl is sleeping the night at my house.", Danny says, with emphasis.

"Daniel, go clean your room.", June says, exasperatingly.

"And don't just hide everything under your bed, like you did last time.", David says. "If I see that again, Pop will punish."

"No.", Danny says, in a whiny voice.

"Hang on a minute.", David says, as he puts up his hand. "I said I'll punish, only if I see things under your bed again."

"That means, you need to clean it right this time." June says, as she eyes him suspiciously.

"Right. I'll get started on that right now.", Danny says. With that, he runs into his room, leaving Dave and June to chuckle to themselves.

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock at the back door, Kris goes to answer it. "Hi, Barry.", she greets him.<p>

"Hi. Can I borrow some eggs?"

"Sure. Come on in, I'll get them for you. Darcy's not with you?"

"No. She's actually kind of upset with me.", Barry says, with a roll of his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because a friend of mine invited me to a sleep over next Friday night. Then Darcy was like, 'It's not fair, I've never been to a sleep over'.", Barry imitates, in a pouty voice. "Now she won't even speak to me. It's not my fault!", he says, exasperatingly, a bit too loudly, with a stomp of his foot.

"Uh... Barry. I just put Tracy down for a nap.", Kris replies, sheepishly.

"Sorry. Thanks for the eggs.", he wispers.

He's about to leave, when Rick comes in the room. "Hey Barry, Darcy can come over here next Friday night, if she wants. Kris and I are already having a few other little girls spend the night. What's one more?"

"Really? Darcy will be so happy.", he says, enthusiastically. "I can't wait to tell her. Thanks, guys." That being said, he leaves.

* * *

><p>Ozzie and Joe come into the house carrying something.<p>

"OK, where do you want it?", Joe asks, with a sigh.

"Let's see now."

"Come on, will ya? Hurry up, this is getting heavy.", he says, exasperatingly.

"OK, put it over here, grouchy. Thanks.", Ozzie says. "Aah.", he says, as he closes his eyes. "This is the most comfortable recyling chair I've ever sat in."

Just then, Harriet comes in the front door. "Hi, guys.", she greets them. "Where'd that chair come from?"

"It's mine.", Ozzie tells her.

"Technically ours. It may be your chair, but it was my money.", Joe says, exasperatingly.

"Would somebody please fill me in on this?", Harriet replies.

"Oh, don't mind him.", Ozzie tells her. "He's just sore, because he lost the bowling game."

"Usually, I'm pretty good, you know. I just happened to have an off night. And we agreed that the loser would buy the winner a new chair, with fifty dollars being the spending limit. OK, enjoy your chair.", Joe says, with a sigh. That being said, he leaves the house.

* * *

><p>Wally comes into the malt shop. "Jack, is Ginger here?", he asks, quickly.<p>

"I haven't seen her."

"Good."

"Why? Are you avoiding her or something?"

"I'd love to stay and explain it to you, Jack, but I can't. She just walked in. Hi, Bruce.", Wally greets him quickly. "Do you mind if I use your booth to hide under? Thanks."

"Jack, have you seen Wally?", Ginger wonders.

"Ow! Hey Bruce, watch it. Will ya!?", Wally whispers exasperatingly.

"Never mind, I found him. OK, Fatso, on your feet.", Ginger replies, angrily.

"Hi, honey.", Wally greets her, sheepishly. "Would you care for something?"

"I sure would, an explanation.", she tells him.

"I was thinking more like a malt, or a sundae, or something."

"We agreed that we would ride our bikes down to the malt shop today. You're the one that said it would be good exercise."

"And it was too.", Wally says, with emphasis. "But my legs got tired of pedaling."

"You did it for what, five minutes?", she asks, with a roll of her eyes.

"But I saw Fred's car drive by."

"And you took the easy way out."

"Yeah. Say Bruce, that banana split sure looks good.", Wally says, hoping to change the subject.

"Forget it.", Bruce tells him. "I'm not sharing."

"Who kicked me under the booth?"

"Oh, alright.", he says, exasperatingly. "One bite."

"Three bites! And, big ones too!"

"What's this?!", Bruce asks him, angrily.

"Last week, at the bowling alley, I said no jalepenoes on my nachoes. But I got jalepenoes, anyway."

"Sorry, I made a mistake.", Bruce tells him.

"Your mistake nearly burned my mouth off."

"Your drink, didn't help any?", he wonders, confused.

"And that's another thing. My drink. I asked for a Coke. C-o-k-e. But instead, I got a Ginger Ale. Is that spelled with a 'G' or a 'J'?", he wonders, confused.

" 'G', Wally. Just like my name.", Ginger tells him.

"Oh. Your middle name's not Ale, is it?", he asks, with a laugh. "Just kidding. I know it's Sue."

"OK.", Bruce says, with a sigh. "You earned those three bites of my banana split."

After finishing it, he leaves.

* * *

><p>All the little girls are over at Rick, Kris, and Tracy's house, playing a game.<p>

"OK. Try and find the gold.", Rick tells them.

"It not 'gode', Pop.", Tracy says, with a laugh.

"What is it, then?"

"A penny."

"It's a gold penny, so I can pretend."

"I found it!", Darcy says, excitedly.

"Darcy found the gold!", Rick says, excitedly, As he picks her up and spins her around. "Tracy, give Darcy a piece of candy. OK?"

"Here, take a 'marties'!", Tracy shouts angrily, as she throws a pack of smarties across the room.

"Come on now, what's the deal with that attitude?", Rick wonders. Tracy starts crying and jabbering. "Come here.", Rick tells her, as he picks her up and puts her on his lap. "I can't understand you. Tell Pop what's wrong. You wanted to find the gold?"

Tracy nods, through sobs.

"Well I know, but you're not gonna get your way all the time. Now, go pick up that pack of smarties and give it nicely to Darcy."

That being said, Tracy goes to do as she's told.

* * *

><p>"Tracy, let's go change your diaper, before ni-night, OK.", Kris tells her.<p>

"Will you change mine, Tracy's Daddy?", Courtney asks him.

"Rick, Courtney. His name is Rick.", Heather tells her.

"Yes, and Tracy doesn't call me Daddy very often. She calls me Pop."

"Pop, as an soda pop?", Courtney wonders, confused.

"No. Pop, as an Papa.", Rick tells her.

"I'm potty pantsed.", Michelle says. "I don't need my diaper changed."

"You mean, you're pottytrained?", Rick asks her, with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Good. What's your secret? Maybe you can teach it to Tracy. Just kidding.", Kris replies, with a chuckle.

When it's time for bed, Courtney sleeps in Tracy's crib. Tracy sleeps with Rick and Kris, in their bed. Where as the other girls sleep on sleeping bags in Tracy's room.

The next morning for breakfast, Rick and Kris had french toast. Where as all the little girls had mini boxes of cereal. Courtney had Corn Pops, Darcy had Frosted Flakes, Heather had Corn Flakes, Michelle had Cheerioes, and Tracy had Raisin Bran. Everyone had orange juice

to drink. Afterward, all of the little girls leave.


End file.
